


Vodka

by lovinthelads



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthelads/pseuds/lovinthelads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series I've been writing since the 2010 World Cup.  Multitude of pairings within the USMNT.  It started with all men, but the ladies got involved in 2012.  I will try to head each chapter with the participants - pretty much assume that each participant is paired with every other :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vodka I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Vodka  
> Steve Cherundolo/Carlos Bocanegra/Landon Donovan/Tim Howard/Clint Dempsey/Benny Feilhaber

Steve laid out three shot glasses and a bottle of Absolut. Carlos looked up from the bed where he was reading a book.

"Expecting company?"

"Uh huh," Steve grinned wickedly as there was a knock at the door. He scurried to answer it.

Carlos looked at the vodka. As team captain, he should put a stop to this right now. And then Landon walked in, and Carlos's cock stirred.

Behind him, Steve was grinning like the cat who'd got the canary.

"Hey Landon," Carlos said as he shifted on the bed, hoping his crush didn't see his hard on.

"Hi," Landon said, blushing slightly and looking uncomfortable.

Steve poured the shots out. "Before we begin, I would like to remind everyone that what happens on national team duty, stays on national team duty."

"What's your wife's cell number again?" Carlos teased.

"Exactly," Steve grinned and handed Landon a shot.

"What are we doing here that can't be shared?" Landon asked with just enough innocence to make Carlos's cock rock hard.

“Nothing you won’t enjoy,” Steve promised. “Shall we drink to the England team for taking the pressure off us by drawing this evening?”

“To England!” they all chorused and downed the shots.

“Come sit down,” Steve patted the bed next to Carlos and carried the vodka bottle over to settle on the bed himself.

Landon did as he was told, crossing his legs and sitting a little awkwardly.

“Alright, Steve, you’re in charge,” Carlos said.

“I think we need a little game of truth or dare,” Steve said, and Landon gaped at him.

“What?”

Steve ignore him. “Every round, we all take a shot. If anyone fails to answer truthfully or complete a dare to the satisfaction of the other two, has to take a shot.”

“Fair enough,” Carlos said, looking carefully at Landon who looked ready to run. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Landon nodded, not wanting to be the party pooper. Quite frankly, he’d been surprised when Steve had invited him over to hang out. Steve and Carlos were the cool kids of the team, and Landon felt like the loser dork around them some times.

“Alright, Carlos, truth or dare,” Steve said, eying his roommate.

“Truth,” Carlos said, knowing there wasn’t much Steve didn’t already know.

“Carlos, how big is your cock?”

Landon went pale and Carlos glared at Steve. 

“You’ve seen it.”

“I know, just wondering how many inches you were claiming.”

“I haven’t measured it,” Carlos said wanting to kill Steve for bringing attention to his hard cock.

“So are you refusing to answer the question?”

“No, I’m just saying I’m not sure. About eight?”

“Prove it.”

Carlos laughed. “I think that falls into the range of dare, Dolo.”

Steve grinned and relented. “Alright. Landon?”

“My turn?”

“Have at it.”

Landon blinked a couple of times. “Uh...Steve? Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” Steve challenged Landon.

“Dare?” Landon asked.

“Can I help?” Carlos asked.

“Go for it,” Steve allowed.

Carlos leaned into Landon. “Ask him to dance. He’s terrible.”

Landon grinned. “Alright, Dolo- let’s see you dance.”

“Oh, fuck off both of you!” Steve laughed. “I’m not doing it.”

“Then drink,” Carlos ordered.

“I will,” Steve said and poured himself a shot. He downed it quickly. “Carlos?”

Carlos was looking at Landon speculatively. His cock was starting to ache and he wished he could just dare Landon to jerk him off or something. “Truth or dare, Donovan?”

“Truth,” Landon said, figuring he could lie if he had to.

“How many girls have you slept with?” Carlos asked.

“Uh...” Landon said.

“Don’t know or embarrassingly low?” Steve teased him.

“Don’t know,” Landon frowned. He’d never bothered to count to be honest.

“You’ve never counted?” Carlos asked.

“Not really. I dunno. Twenty?”

“TWENTY!?” Steve was alarmed. “You live in LA- there have got to be bimbos on your doorstep day and night and twenty?!”

“I was married for a while!” Landon defended himself.

“True,” Carlos said in Landon’s defense, “and I know those LA girls- so convinced of their own desirability that they’re utterly useless shags.”

“Alright,” Steve allowed. “We’ll let you off the hook.”

“Oh thanks!” Landon laughed and held out his shot glass as Steve was pouring the next round.

“Twenty,” Steve shook his head.

“How many have you had?” Landon asked.

“Couple hundred?” Steve speculated.

“Oh you have not!” Carlo accused.

“What? German girls are easy.”

Landon chuckled. “And people call me a douche.”

Steve raised his glass. “To being a douche.”

They clinked glasses and drank.

“Alright, Landy of high morals,” Steve said. “Truth or dare?”

“Uh, truth,” Landon said again.

“Have you ever cheated on your partner?” Steve asked, looking directly into Landon’s eyes.

“No,” Landon said unflinchingly.

“Been cheated on?” Carlos asked even though it wasn’t his turn.

“Several times,” Landon agreed, examining the duvet.

Steve cleared his throat. “Alright, go, Donovan.”

Landon looked over at Carlos. “Truth or Dare, Boca?”

“Dare,” Carlos said.

“Oh, I get to help!” Steve decided.

“No, you’ll just make me get out my cock,” Carlos protested.

“Why, we can already see it in your shorts,” Landon said, and Steve laughed so hard he nearly fell off the bed.

Carlos went pink and grabbed a pillow to cover himself.

Landon’s eye flashed mischievously as the vodka started to work though his system. He didn’t drink much, and after a draining game like they’d had this afternoon, it was going straight to his brain. “I dare you to do something about that hard on.”

 

Carlos could have died. “Do what...exactly.”

“What do you normally do with them?”

Steve was watching in silent fascination.

Carlos licked his lips. “Well...usually the person who caused it helps me out.”

“And who would that be?” Landon found himself whispering, part hopeful, part terrified.

Carlos studied him carefully for a long moment. “You.”

“Me?” Landon said in amazement. “But...why?”

Steve laughed, breaking the tension. “Fuck, Donovan, my man Boca here is so hot for you.”

Landon flushed in embarrassment. “Me?”

“You,” Carlos said and moved the pillow, revealing the full extent of his hard on.

“At least eight inches,” Landon breathed as he felt his body respond. He looked up into Carlos’s eyes, searching for signs of some kind of deception, a trick, but all he saw was hot desire.

“Fuck, Landon,” Carlos moaned. “Just...”

Biting his lip, Landon reached out and ran his fingers along the hard ridge of Carlos’s cock which was pressing against the loose shorts he was wearing. Landon was still watching Carlos’s face, and was unsure.

“Don’t be shy,” Steve urged in a low voice. Just the sight of Landon touching Carlos was turning him on.

Landon glanced over at Steve and more boldly wrapped his hand around Carlos’s length. Carlos moaned. “Yes...”

Landon swallwed hard. This was insanity; this was not what you did, this was...he was running his hand up and down the length and the effect it was having on both of them was something he never would have expected.

“Can I...?” Landon asked in a husky whisper, reaching for the waistband of Carlos’s shorts, wanting inside.

“Yeah,” Carlos said without hesitation and shoved down his shorts and underwear. He cock sprang free, all 8+ inches of it.

Landon lost his nerve. He looked at Steve. “I think I need another shot.”

Carlos laughed a little breathlessly.

Steve fumbled to locate the bottle of Absolut, and Carlos realized that Steve had been rubbing his own cock through his shorts. He met his best friend’s eyes and Steve flushed.

Landon quickly downed the shot of vodka, looked at Carlos lying back, slowly stroking his cock, and held the shot glass out again.

Steve filled it and then took a long drink straight from the bottle. Landon took the second shot and took a deep breath.

“Come here,” Carlos ordered quietly.

Landon crawled up beside Carlos and tugged at Carlos’s shirt. Carlos raised his arms and let Landon pull it off.

“What are we doing?” Landon asked as he tossed aside the shirt.

“I don’t know,” Carlos admitted and reached for Landon’s hand, “but it feels really, really good.” He pressed his lips into Landon’s as he guided Landon’s hand back to his erect cock.

Landon kissed him back as his hand closed around it again. It was hot in his hand. Experimentally, he began to stroke it. In truth, it wasn’t all that different from stroking his own, and the groans of pleasure he was eliciting from Carlos was making his own cock so hard.

Landon had no idea when Steve laid down next to him, but at some point, it registered that Steve was behind him, caressing his side, rubbing his hard cock into Landon’s back.

Landon whimpered. His brain wasn’t working, maybe because of the vodka, maybe because all of the blood in his body had relocated to his cock which was begging for attention.

“Please,” he moaned to no one in particular as he jerked up and down on Carlos’s cock roughly. Maybe too roughly. He couldn’t think.

And then there were two hands groping into his pants. Oh god, it was both of them. He lost track of the kiss, his face pressed into Carlos’s shoulder. He couldn’t breathe. A hand closed around the one holding Carlo’s cock, urging him to keep stroking. Landon did his best as he felt himself falling apart. He was coming...so hard.

He cried out as he came in a blinding rush. He felt Steve stiffen behind him and wet stickiness all over his hand and his teammates followed suit.

Landon rode the high a long while; the orgasm mingling in the vodka and making him feel like he was floating.

“Landon?”

“Mmm?”

“Truth or dare?” Steve asked.

Landon chuckled. “Truth.” He couldn’t have moved if they dared him.

“Have you ever done anything like that before.”

“Mmm, no,” Landon admitted.

“Would you like to do it again?” Carlos asked.

“Hell yes.”

* * * *

Carlos was patient for several long hours as the team celebrated their epic win over Algeria. But he had eyes for no one but Landon.

“What do you say we move this party somewhere a little more private?” Steve asked as the players began to settle into groups. He knew full well that Carlos had been biding his time for a repeat of the other night, and there was no time like the present.

“I like that plan,” Carlo said with a smile.

“And,” Steve slid into the chair next to Carlos, “I was thinking...”

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve been waiting for this moment all day?” Carlos picked up his beer.

Steve grinned. “Maybe.”

“Tell me,” Carlos leaned in. Steve had never let him down with one of his ideas.

“Well,” Steve glanced over to where Tim Howard and Clint Dempsey were lounging on one of the couches.

“Oh, Dolo,” Carlos sighed. “Can we? Can we please?”

“Meet you back in the room,” Steve said as he got up. “Bring Donovan and vodka.”

* * * *

When Steve made it back to the room several minutes later with Tim and Clint in tow, he found Carlos and Landon sitting too close together on the bed to be innocent, and two bottles of Absolut on the table.

“Hey guys,” Steve said as he stepped back while Tim and Clint walked in and made themselves at home on the couch.

“Hey,” Landon said, raising his eyebrow at Steve.

“Is this the truth or dare game you were telling me about, Landon?” Tim asked and Landon flushed bright red.

Carlos licked his lips and grinned at Landon. “You told him?”

“I think he was bragging,” Tim said, challenging his captain with his eyes.

Clint chuckled, sipping a beer he’d brought with him. “I think Tim is mad you got in Landy’s pants before he could.”

Tim shot a glance at Clint, and Steve burst out laughing. “Why haven’t we done this before?”

“Line up the shots, Dolo,” Clint said.

Steve got out the shot glasses as Landon and Carlos joined Clint and Tim over at the couch. Landon started to sit on the floor, but Tim moved over to leave a space between him and Clint. “Come here,” he ordered.

Landon glanced at Carlos who’s face darkened, but Landon took the seat Tim offered.

Steve bit his lip. Oh Landy, you know exactly what you’re doing, you little slut.

“Alright,” Steve said as he started to pour. “Truth or Dare. Every round starts with a shot. To keep it fair, you can’t pick on the same person twice in a round, no dares involving drinks, but if you fail to complete the dare or someone can call you out for lying, you drink. Agreed?”

There was a general murmur of assent, and everyone picked up a glass.

“To beating Ghana on Saturday,” Carlos offered, and everyone drank.

“Alright, Captain, start us off,” Tim said, leaning his hand on Landon’s knee to set his shot glass back down and not moving it.

Landon looked at Carlos expectantly. Carlos licked his lips. “Landon, truth or dare?”

“Truth!” Landon said too quickly, his head already a little swimming from the high of the day and the several beers he’d had over the last few hours.

“Who would you rather have blow you, me or Howard?”

Clint nearly shot beer out of his nose as he burst out laughing. “Epic.”

Landon seemed to shrink down. “Uhm...”

“No fair saying both,” Steve quickly decided.

Landon looked from Tim to Carlos, both of them confidently expectant. Oh god, three days ago he never would have thought about getting a blow job from one of his teammates, and now two of the sexiest were fighting over the chance to suck his cock? This might actually be the best day of his whole existence. He should maybe just die in the morning, because it was never going to get better.

Clint leaned in and whispered in Landon’s ear, “Tim gives really good head.”

Landon swallowed hard. “Tim...”

Carlos’s face fell as Tim high-fived Clint.

“But,” Landon cleared his throat. “I think I’d rather have Carlos fuck me.”

There were several seconds of stunned silence, and then Landon dared to glance at Carlos who was grinning. Landon grinned back.

“I’m good with that,” Time groped Landon’s thigh.

“Your turn,” Steve gestured to Landon.

Landon licked his lips. Tim’s hand was still on his thigh, so he looked at Steve who was sat on the floor near Carlos. “Steve? Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Steve said boldly.

“Steve,” Landon glanced around at his assembled teammates. “I dare you to kiss Clint. On the lips.”

“Pfft, easy,” Steve said and got up.

“With tongue.”

“Ooh,” Clint said, “Let’s see how you French, Dolo.”

Steve climbed into Clint’s lap, edging Landon into Tim who took the opportunity to wedge his hand further between Landon’s legs, the heel of his hand nearly resting between them. Steve straddled Clint and pressed down into him.

“Do you come here often?” Steve asked as he grabbed Clint’s face.

“Not often enough,” Clint rested his hands on Steve’s hips and pulled him down into him.

Steve dove in, opened mouthed, and laid a sloppy kiss on Clint. Clint pushed  
him away.

“You kiss like my dog!” Clint protested.

Steve laughed. “Alright, alright.” He wiped his lips off with the back of his hand. Clint did the same, and looked up at Steve challengingly.

Steve chewed his lower lip for a moment as he gazed down at Clint. He leaned in and softly brushed his lips over Clint’s. The other three watched as Steve worked down into Clint: a nibble, a lick, and slowly started to kiss Clint so intimately, so deeply, that it left every single one of them breathless.

After several minutes, Steve leaned back.

“Fuck,” Clint breathed out feeling the kiss all the way through his cock which was starting to bulge in his pants.

Grinding down into Clint just enough to let him know he knew, Steve climbed off of him.

“I need a cigarette,” Carlos breathed as Steve walked past him to take his seat again.

Steve grinned triumphantly. “Clint, your turn?”

Clint shook the dazed expression off of his face. “Right.” He was so not looking at Tim right now. “Carlos?”

“Hmmm,” Carlos said. Landon was off limits at the moment, so that nixed his first idea he’d had. He noticed Tim all but groping Landon and frowned. “Howard.”

“Yes, Cap’n?”

“Truth or dare?”

Tim grinned. “So not giving you the satisfaction, Boca. Truth.”

“You and Dempsey. Spill.”

“Spill what?” Tim said evasively.

“How does he know how good you give head?”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Maybe I just made that up.”

“Yeah,” Tim agreed easily. “Next.”

“Bullshit!” Steve said. “I’m so calling bullshit- shots, both of you!”

“What?” Tim laughed.

“So full of bullshit,” Landon said. “There is no way your hand is on my thigh and Dempsey is sitting here with a hard on and there is nothing between you.”

“Bullshit,” Carlos agreed. “Drink.”

Tim and Clint both took shots, but it didn’t get past the other three that they’d never told what their relationship was.

“My turn,” Tim rubbed his hands together. “Let’s see...Clint!”

“Wait, I just had to take a shot for something that wasn’t even my truth! I think I’m done this round!” Clint said.

“True,” Steve allowed. “Alright, Howard, pick on Boca.”

“So many rules,” Tim complained. “Fine. Alright Cap’n- same question- you and Dolo.”

“Who said I was taking truth?” Carlos asked slyly. “Dare.”

“Fine, blow Steve!”

Clint and Landon burst out laughing and Carlos rolled his eyes. “No.” He picked up the vodka bottle and took a long pull.

“Damn,” Steve sighed. “Alright, that’s round one. Line up your shot glasses.”

Tim got in a grope on Landon. “Can’t wait for round two.”

After shots were taken, Tim pulled Landon between his legs and settled his hand between Landon’s, cupping his cock.

“Tim,” Landon finally had to protest Tim fondled him.

“Hey,” Carlos protested. “Enough already.” He got up and dragged Landon off of Tim which resulted in a momentary tug of war which Clint won due to better leverage. He bundled his prized back down onto the floor with him.

A bit dazed, Landon steadied himself on the floor, and Steve jumped up onto the couch. 

“Hi,” he beamed at Clint who threw his arm around Steve.

“You two need a room?” Tim asked, throughly disgruntled.

“What fun is it if you don’t watch?” Clint asked and a look passed between he and Tim that made Landon squirm. His cock was already half hard and Tim’s fondling hadn’t helped. Not that he was upset about this situation. He was psyching himself up for a dare this round, and the thought of having no idea what would be asked of him made him hot.

“Who starts,” Clint asked as he nuzzled Steve’s neck.

“You can,” Steve allowed.

“Alright,” Clint looked around the room. “Boca. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” Carlos said again.

“Oh, he won’t do it,” Tim complained, “he’ll just be a big pussy and take a shot.”

“Depends on what you dare,” Carlos said with a shrug.

“Alright. I dare you to strip naked- a proper strip tease.”

Carlos grinned. “Wanna see it all, Timmy?”

“Oh, I’ve seen it,” Tim said. “But I wanna see you shake it.”

“Me too,” Steve agreed.

Carlos got up and stood still for a minute, thinking, but his finger was stuck in his mouth, and he started to suck on it ever so gently. He he ran his hand through his hair and down his neck, throwing his head back with a sigh. He rubbed his neck and looked down at Landon, who sat, mesmerized.

Tim immediately realized the mistake he’d made, but there was nothing to be done about it now. Well, nothing but enjoy the show.

Carlos began to gyrate his hips, dancing to music only he could hear as he rubbed his hands up and down his chest. He caught the end of his shirt with his thumb and twisted it, giving them a peek at his chiseled abs. Landon licked his lips.

“You want it, don’t you Landon,” Carlos said, and Landon nodded.

Tim cleared his throat, and Carlos laughed. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it at the brooding keeper. “Your dare, Howard.”

“You can stop now.”

“Not naked, yet,” Carlos said and refocused his attention on Landon. He tugged at the waistband of his track suit pants. “Landy wants to see it all, don’t you?”

Landon nodded again and reached out to wrap his hand around Carlos’s calf.

Tim held in his protest at the contact. At the moment, it would seem petty. But fuck, Boca was falling right into Landy’s lap practically.

Carlos edged his pants down his hips, the elastic hugging them perfectly. He caressed his hip bones and licked his lips again.

“Jesus, Boca,” Clint breathed, “can I have a go?”

Carlos grinned and hooked his thumbs under the waistband. “Don’t you want to see all the goods?”

“Please,” Landy panted which drew attention to him.

Tim groaned, “Do not, I repeat do not wank off to this!”

Landon blushed gorgeously, but moved his hands away from his cock which was on display in his pants.

Carlos raised his eye brows and shoved his pants and boxers down to his feet. His large cock sprang free and he stepped out of his pants.

“Good, you’re naked. Next!” Tim called out and everyone laughed and began to applaud.

Carlos took a bow and moved to sit down, still naked.

“At least put your boxers on!” Steve protested.

“You’re not fun at all, Dolo,” Carlos grinned, but found his boxers and pulled them on, much to the disappointment of Landon.  
“Carlos, you’re up,” Steve said.

“Steve, truth or dare.”

“Truth,” Steve said, cuddling Clint who was busy working his hand down the back of Steve’s shorts, out of sight of the others.

“Dolo- would you have sex with Clint?”

Steve’s eyes flashed at his best friend, seeming to say “so much for subtle, bro.” He cleared his throat. “Do I top or bottom?”

“Bottom!” Clint decided as he cupped Steve’s ass.

Steve eyed him, pretending to consider this. “Yeah..alright.”

“Yes!” Clint cheered.

Tim laughed, “Calm down Dempsey, it was just a hypothetical.”

“Damn,” Clint sighed, and edged his hand in between Steve’s cheeks. “Your turn, Steve.

Steve looked away from Clint. “Am I allowed to dare Clint to fuck me?”

“No!”

“Damn,” Steve said. “Alright,” he leaned into Clint, and in that moment, Carlos’s eyes went wide.

“Oh my god, Dempsey, could you and Dolo get a room already?”

“You said we couldn’t dare each other to fuck!” Steve complained as Clint removed his hand.

“I vote they just go,” Tim said and pushed Steve into Clint.

“And leave me alone with you and Carlos?” Landon said, slightly alarmed.

“Afraid they’ll gang bang you, Donovan?” Clint asked with a wink.

“They might!” Landon said with a laugh.

“You wish,” Tim said, giving Landon a suggestive leer.

“Alright, I’ll right,” Steve said with a chuckle. “Landon, truth or dare- and if you take truth again, so help me god, I’m leaving you here alone with those two.”

Landon took a deep breath. “Dare.”

“Good,” Steve said happily. “I dare you to call Benny and beg him to come give you a blow job.”

“Do WHAT?” Landon asked, having been expecting to get asked to do something with the men already present.

“Yes!” Tim agreed, practically clapping his hands in glee. “Call him! Call him!”

Carlos grinned and produced his iPhone. He found Benny’s number and dialed.

“Oh god...” Landon moaned and took the phone.

“Hey, Boca?” Benny answered.

“No, Benny...it’s Donovan.”

“Hey Landy!” Benny said. “Is Boca with you? Where did you all get off to?”

“We’re in Boca and Dolo’s room. You...you should come over.”

“I’m there!” Benny said and hung up.

Landon paused for a second and then said. “I really want you to blow me.”

The other four broke into peals of laughter.

Landon shot them evil looks. He paused a moment, and then said. “No...really. I want you Benny.”

Steve was dying, face pressed into Clint, and Carlos was rolling on the floor.

“You have to come over,” Landon continued. “I need you, you big...strong man.”

“Oh god...” Tim said, starting to hyperventilate.

“I want you to blow me and...”

There was a knock at the door. “Let me in, you fuckers!”

Everyone stopped laughing and stared at Landon.

“What? You didn’t say he still had to be on the line when I begged,” Landon tossed the phone at Carlos and got up to let Benny in.

“Oh! NOT FAIR!” They all began to protest, but Tim was laughing again.

“You kinda rock, Donovan,” Tim said, and groped Landon’s ass on his way by.

Landon opened the door to see Benny grinning.

“What, all the cool kids decided to hang out together? What do you all do?”

“Mostly gay sex,” Landon shrugged.

“What?” Benny exclaimed with a laugh, and then he took in Steve curled up next to Clint, and Carlos in his boxers with a hard on. “Fuck me.”

“Alright, but you have to play the game, first,” Tim said.

Benny shrugged and dropped to the floor next to Carlo. “I was wondering when you’d all admit you were into this shit. I was beginning to despair for our team.”

“So...you...?” Carlos asked but didn’t want to ask.

“When the mood suits me,” Benny grinned and groped Carlos’s thigh. “So I assume this is truth or dare after Landy’s call and the looks on all your faces?”

“It is,” Steve said. “And you’re two shots behind.”

“Line ‘em up, Cherundolo.”

“We’re still on round two,” Steve said as he poured two overflowing shots of vodka. “You’re up, Landon.”

Benny tossed back the shots and surveyed the room. Yeah, he’d hit any of this. However, he could see that Dolo and Dempsey were about one more shot from a public sex act, and if Boca got any more territorial on Landy, he’d be putting a ring on that. He surveyed Howard. Oh yeah. That was the ticket.

“Tim, truth or dare?” Landon asked.

“Dare,” Tim said, the mischievous gleam in his eye letting Landon know he was up for anything.

“Timmy, I dare you to jerk off.”

Tim raised an eyebrow. “And we’re upping the stakes.”

Everyone’s eyes were expectantly on Tim, seeing if the game was going to go there. He gamely shoved his hands down his pants. 

“No,” Landon protested. “We want to see.”

Tim grinned broadly. “You sure you don’t want to help?”

Landon blushed and Carlos glared.

“Get ‘em off, Howard,” Benny insisted.

Tim shoved down his pants and boxers, revealing a really nice cock, already half hard. “Quit staring and get me some lube, Dolo.”

“Under the couch cushion,” Steve said, and reached under Clint.

“I’m so not asking,” Clint said as he leaned to the side so Steve could fish it out.

“What, Boca wanks off about three times a day,” Steve said as he passed it to Tim and then edged over into Clint, ever wary of spray.

“Please, you’re the one who was using it, earlier!”

Tim squired a generous amount of lube into his hand and closed his eyes. He wrapped his fist around his cock and began to work it up and down. Every eye in the room was on it. Landon bit his lip as he felt every stroke on his own cock.

And then Carlos’s hand was in his lap, rubbing his cock through his pants. Landon bit his lip harder to keep in a whimper. He couldn’t take his eyes off Tim, but he gripped Carlos’s thigh to let him know he was with him.

Clint watched Steve staring in fascination at the gorgeous sight of Tim wanking off, obviously enjoying himself. He let out a few moans which where purely for show. No one moaned like that outside of pornography.

“Could you do that?” Clint asked in a whisper straight to Steve’s ear, startling the defended and bringing his attention back to Clint.

“Wank off in front of everyone?” Steve asked a little breathlessly, trying not to get too excited at the sight, but as Clint started to rub his ass again, it was a losing battle. “I don’t know.”

“Would you let me do it? In front of everyone?” Clint’s hot breath made Steve just about lose his mind.

“In front of everyone?” Steve echoed and had to close his eyes. He was going to cum in his pants and no one was touching his cock.

“You’d be so hot,” Clint promised as his fingers worked into Steve’s pants again, stroking his crack. “You are so hot.”

Benny saw what the others were up to, and thought, what the hell. He crawled over to where Tim was putting on a show, and leaning over the arm of the sofa, grabbed Tim’s face and turned it toward him. Tim’s eyes flew open in surprise, but he quite willingly parted his lips and let Benny in.

Landon watched Benny kissing Tim and had to close his eyes. It was too much. God, he was becoming such a slut, when did this all get so out of control?

“Let go,” Carlos ordered.

Landon did, opening feverish eyes to watch Tim bring himself to a fevered peak, stroking his cock madly in one hand while pulling Benny to him with the left. Was it seconds, minutes, days? Tim began to shoot hot cum, getting it on the couch, but not letting up. Landon felt himself cum, right in his pants, and he didn’t even care it felt so damn good.

The room was filled with ragged breathing, and it was a while before Carlos opened his eyes and realized Clint had gotten Steve off in all the excitement. Nice.

“God, you are the cool kids,” Benny sighed, and he got a few chuckles.

“I think I need a minute before we start round three,” Steve said, and laying a kiss on Clint, got up and headed to the bathroom.”

Tim still held onto Benny. “Shit if that was round two, what next?”

 

Everyone took a break after round two. Landon escaped to his room to change his pants, and Tim had to clean off. Absolutely no one was ready for this party to end.

When Landon got back, Steve had lined up shots again. The first bottle was empty and they were making a dent in the second. Benny had claimed his seat on the couch next to Tim, and Clint had relocated to the floor where Steve joined him.

Carlos pulled Landon into his lap and nuzzled his neck. “Mmm, I am getting so addicted to you.”

Landon sighed happily. “I think I am too.”

“Alright you two,” Tim said. He was happy to have Benny, but he was still disgruntled that Carlos seemed to have won the battle for Landon. Tim Howard did not like to lose.

Carlos shoved Landon off of him, but didn’t let him get far. “Shots.”

“What do we drink to this time?” Clint asked.

“Hmmm,” Steve said, lifting his glass and staring into the clear liquid. “To discovering new things about your teammates.”

They all drank to that and slammed down the glasses.

“Alright,” Tim said, rubbing his hands together. “Before we start, I need to point out that up to this point, Dempsey has managed to completely weasel out of taking a turn for this entire game.”

Everyone looked at Clint who smiled innocently. “What? It’s not my fault you skipped over me last time.”

Steve grinned. “We’re so getting you this time.”

“Go ahead and try,” Clint challenged.

“Alright, I’m starting,” Benny decided. “Right. Boca- truth or dare.”

“Dare,” Carlos said.

“Alright,” Benny said. “I dare you to spend the rest of this round on the couch next to me, and you can’t touch Donovan.”

“Ouch!” Steve laughed.

Carlos glared, but got up. He knew he really didn’t need another shot if he was going to continue to enjoy this evening. He dropped himself into the seat next to Benny and crossed his arms. “My turn!”

Landon sighed.

“C’mere,” Clint offered an arm to Landon who shook his head. He didn’t want anyone but Carlos.

“Alright, Dempsey. Truth or Dare?” Carlos said.

“Nope,” Tim shook his head. “We’re having nothing but dares.”

“I was going to say, dare,” Clint told him.

“Sure you were,” Tim replied.

“Alright, Clint. You have to undress Steve...”

“Do I get a say in this?” Steve asked.

“No....you have to undress Steve...with your teeth.”

Clint grinned broadly. “Is that the best you got?”

“I’m drunk and horny as hell,” Carlos said, gripping his hard on for emphasis. 

“I can help you with that,” Benny offered, leaning into Carlos.

“I bet you can,” Carlos replied and leaned over to kiss Benny.

“Off!” Tim roared. “You are such a fucking bitch!”

Carlos grinned wickedly. “Oh Timmy, you and I just need to fuck and get all these frustrations out.”

As Landon watched his teammates wrestled over Benny, he could tell he was getting hard again. Fuck, when did he and his team turn into a bunch of sex starved perverts? Usually they just sat around and talked about sex in the theoretical, and always with girls.

As Carlos and Tim fought over Benny, Landon shrugged. Who needed girls?

“I could watch that,” Landon agreed.

Tim turned to Landon. He was half over Benny, with Carlos’s pressed back against the arm of the couch. “Fucking hell, Boca, when did you turn our innocent little Landy Cakes into such a perv?”

Landon flushed.

“Oh,” Carlos said, his grey eyes giving Landon a lusty look, “I think he always has been; it just took a little while to set it free.”

Tim shoved Benny out of his way and straddled Carlos, who quite willingly angled himself beneath their gorgeous keeper, effectively kicking Benny off the couch.

“Thanks!” Benny grumbled good naturedly, and crawled over to where Landon sat. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Landon looked away.

“Why are you being so shy?” Benny turned Landon’s face back to his with a finger. “We all know you want it.”

Landon was so hard. Benny was so close and so hot and Landon...

Benny chuckled as Landon still refused to meet his eye. “You know that makes me want you even more.”

“Hey!” Carlos called out, and Landon turned to see Tim had his hand in Carlos’s pants. They were both in their boxer shorts and so fucking hot.

Benny looked over at him. “You stole my plaything, I get yours,” Benny said reasonably.

“No!” Carlos nearly whined despite the face that Tim’s hand was still on his cock. “He’s mine!”

Tim growled. “You have to learn to share.”

Carlos pushed Tim off of him and in the same moment, they both lunged for Landon. 

Like a started cat, Landon instinctively ran. Unfortunately for him, he ran right into the bed where he landed, sprawled spread eagle on his front, shorts riding low, looking like a horny sacrifice.

Tim and Carlos jumped on him, knocking the wind out of him with an audible “oof”.

“Damn,” Steve said and blinked.

Clint grinned. “Shall we join them?”

“Uh, yes please,” Steve said and grabbed Clint’s hand and dragged him toward the bed.

Benny resumed his place on the couch, not sure yet where he wanted to join in the tangle of muscular limbs. Quite frankly, he had a really good view from here.

Landon had no idea who’s hands were touching him where. His face was pressed into the duvet as his boxers were removed and his ass was fondled. He squeezed his eyes shut tight for a long moment as he tried to think, tried to breathe. This was it- this was the moment he either needed to speak up or give in utterly. He felt lips and hot breath on his ear. 

“Are you okay?”

Landon turned his face to see Carlos. There was real concern in those beautiful eyes and he knew in that moment, he was in a safe place. He smiled. “Yeah.”

Carlos grinned. “Alright boys, time to de-virginize our little Landy.”

Tim flipped Landon over on his back, and Landon got a view of his teammates. Such fucking hot men, all of them. “Get naked, you lot!”

Steve laughed and slid off the bed as he stared to disrobe.

Tim and Carlos only had boxers to remove, and Clint was already naked. When had that happened, Landon wondered vaguely as Clint took his opportunity to move in on Landon.

Clint reached for his cock and started to stroke it loosely as he slid up to kiss Landon. The rough stubble on the Texan’s jaw scratched his chin, and it suddenly occurred to him why so many of the Spaniards went unshaven during national team duty. Kissing boys with beards left a mark.

Landon responded eagerly, but moments later Carlos was back, snuggling into his left side while Clint was at his right. They fought lazily for control of his mouth, and Landon kissed them both eagerly as they rubbed his chest and nipples.

Tim didn’t waste any time as he shoved Landon’s legs open and knelt in between. “I suppose Carlos is going to want this first.”

Wait, Landon’s brain through desperately. FIRST?

“Captain’s privileges,” Carlos confirmed as he kissed Landon to reassure him, though didn’t move to stop Tim. “You can get him ready for me, though.”

Steve pushed Clint’s hand off Landon’s cock. “Don’t be greedy.”

So Clint reached for Steve’s cock instead.

“There we go,” Steve moaned delightedly.

Tim massaged Landon’s thighs as he allowed Steve to snake a hand in and claim the shaft of Landon’s cock. Tim leaned down and lapped up the cum leaking out of the head of Landon’s. Landon’s hips jerked at the contact.

“Never had someone suck you off, Donovan?”

Landon looked at him, dazed with lust. “Sure...but...”

“Never properly, I suppose,” Tim said, not looking at Carlos.

“No, not by me yet,” Carlos agreed. Tim could blow him, Carlos decided generously, as long as Carlos got to fuck him.

Tim looked around. He caught sight of Benny jerking off on the couch. “Hey Benny- make yourself useful and get us some lube and condoms!”

Benny sighed. “Fine...but now you owe me a blow job.”

“Will do,” Tim agreed as he returned his attention to the writhing man below him. Landon was sweaty and breathing shallowly. Oh how the innocent are corrupted.

Tim brushed aside Steve’s hand and wrapped his own around Landon’s cock while his lips closed over the head. He took his time, slowly teasing with light touches and gentle sucking. No sense in rushing this.

A shower of condoms rained over them and Tim got the lube in the back of the head.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Tim said with full sarcasm as he rubbed the back of his head.

He reached for the lube and saw Carlos whispering in Landon’s ear.

“So gorgeous and amazing,” Carlos breathed as he rubbed Landon’s chest.

Tim pressed his hand into Landon’s hip. “Pull your knees up for me.”

Landon looked dazed and Tim reached a hand under his left thigh while Clint helped out with the right.

Tim flipped open the lube.

“My cock,” Landon pleaded.

“Hush,” Tim ordered and slapped Landon’s thigh and coated his fingers in lube.

Clint drifted away to devote his attentions to Steve who was moaning, and stole the lube away from Tim. “Can I fuck you, please?”

“Yes,” panted the writhing defender.

Benny saw his opening, and moved in to make a space for himself at Landon’s side. He took Landon’s hand and placed it on his cock and was rewarded several rough strokes. He then lowered his mouth over Landon’s cock at the same moment Tim slid a finger into his ass, gripping the base lest Landon cum before they were done with him.

“FUCK!” Landon cried out. “Oh my god...”

Carlos beamed and kissed him, trying very hard to control himself. He was saving this hard on for that ass, and he was not giving it up before then.

“You like that, Landy?” Tim worked his finger in and rubbed at Landon’s prostate.

Landon was barely breathing, let alone able to come up with a coherent reply.

“I think so,” Carlos nuzzled his neck.

Benny adjusted Landon’s hand on his cock, but wasn’t getting much satisfaction out of the mindless midfielder. Ah well, he lamented, he was going to have to call that blow job in ass soon as Carlos made Tim leave Landon alone, which he was hoping happened sooner rather than later.

But at the moment, Tim was busy working a second finger into Landon, who was as tight as they would have expected. Benny was a big boy, and Tim contemplated a third. Ah, why not. He removed his two fingers, and locked his eyes on Landon who was falling apart.

“Go ahead,” Carlos allowed as Landon panted.

Benny sucked down on Landon’s cock as Tim wedged in three of his big keeper’s fingers and Landon screamed.

Benny didn’t let up on Landon, sucking him dry and working him until he went utterly limp.

Carlos held him. “Ready for me?”

Landon nodded wordlessly. More? There was fucking more to be had, his brain asked in desperation, but Landon ignored it. He wanted fucked by Carlos more than anything else.

The four of them realized in that moment, that Clint was fucking Steve rather forcefully.

“Go for it, Dempsey,” Benny said, smacking the Texan’s ass as he rode Steve who moaned like a porn star.

Carlos left Landon for a moment and shoved Tim and Benny away. “Elsewhere,” he ordered as Tim started to go down on Benny.

“Fine,” Tim grumbled as he dragged his prize back over to the couch. 

Carlos rolled a condom onto himself and climbed between Landon’s legs. “You are so fucking hot,” he murmured as he leaned forward to kiss Landon.

“Does it hurt?” Landon asked quietly, lost in their own little world despite their horny teammates around them.

“It can,” Carlos said. “You tell me when it does and I’ll stop.”

Landon nodded. He trusted Carlos. Fuck, he might love Carlos he thought as Carlos located the lube and covered himself generously.

“Ready?” Carlos asked as he guided himself to Landon’s entrance.

Landon took a deep breath and relaxed. “Yes.”

Carlos pressed in and as the head of his stiff cock pushed past Landon’s entrance, he saw his lover wince. He stilled.

“No...keep going,” Landon said as he gritted his teeth against the burning in his ass. It was somehow painful and wonderful all at the same time. 

“Sure?” Carlos panted and struggled for control as the urge to plunge right in was overwhelming.

Landon let out a laugh. “Yes. Completely.”

Carlos worked in inch by inch, pausing to reassure Landon with caresses, and when he finally, finally, finally was all the way in, balls deep, he groaned. So fucking tight and hot and wet and good...

He looked up at Landon, and in that moment, cum splattered across Landon’s face.

“What the...?” Carlos blinked, and realized it was Steve, howling under Clint who was giving him an expert pounding.

Landon laughed and wiped the side of his face. “Thanks, Dolo!”

But Steve couldn’t have responded even if he’d heard his teammate’s sarcasm. Clint was tearing him apart and he was lost in his own ecstasy.

Carlos got Landon’s attention back as he pulled out a little way, and then carefully thrust back in.

Landon whimpered. “More.”

Carlos pulled out further and then back, over and over, coming out a little further each time until he nearly pulled out entirely, and then thrust home hard.

Landon cried out, both in pleasure and pain and demanded. “Yes! Again!”

They had the full attention of the rest of the room at that moment. It hadn’t taken Tim very long to get Benny off, and Steve and Clint were lying in a tangled, sweaty heap, but despite their sated states, their eyes were glued to the show in front of them. Carlos was a thorough and generous lover thrusting steadily, but sparing a hand to stroke Landon back into hardness.

Landon had lost all control as Carlos fucked him, he was gripping at the sheets, moaning and trying to spread his legs wider, tip his hips into Carlos, draw him deep into his very being.

“I want Boca to fuck me next,” Tim lamented as he watched the oblivious lovers.

“Get in line,” Benny agreed.

“Are you close?” Carlos asked Landon in a ragged voice as he’d been turned on so very long, he was sure he wasn’t going to last long enough for Landon.

Tim considered offering to take a turn, but somehow that seemed a bit sacrilegious to what they were witnessing.

“Almost,” Landon agreed. “Harder.”

Carlos groaned. Much harder and he was going to lose his soul to this man. 

He thrust harder.

“Oh..god...Carlos...now...” Landon cried out and started to cum, shooting hot cum over his already sticky belly and tightened around Carlos so fiercely that Carlos nearly blacked out from the intensity of his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Clint breathed as the unadulterated joy on both of their faces was gorgeous. He caressed Landon’s face as Carlos thrust a few last, desperate times before falling. 

Landon breathed raggedly, but turned his face to Clint who had a half asleep Steve wrapped around him.

“You are hot,” Clint whispered and gave Landon a small kiss before Carlos came to enough to claim Landon again for his own. He gathered up the smaller man and pressed their sticky bodies together.

Benny and Tim broke into applause. “Bravo!”

“Encore!”

Carlos laughed. “You two are up next.”

“I think my cock is going to fall off,” Tim lamented.

“Maybe next time,” Benny said.

“Next time?” Landon wondered.

“Definitely next time,” Carlos sighed before passing out.


	2. Vodka III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon Donovan, Carlos Bocanegra, Steve Cherundolo, Benny Feildhaber, Tim Howard, Clint Dempsey

Landon knocked on the door to the room Carlos was sharing with Steve and rocked impatiently on his heels.

"Fuck off, Howard, I'm not blowing you!"came the crude pronouncement just before the door was flung open. Steve's jaw fell open.

"Donovan!"

Landon grinned. "Shame you're not offering blow jobs."

"Get your ass in here," Steve beamed and stepped back so Landon could enter. 

Landon walked in to see Carlos sprawled on his bed. His face broke into a wide grin. "Landon! I thought..."

"I'm not offically here," Landon said. "I lied to the manager and said I had to do a press thing in Chicago and caught a different flight back to LA." Landon hadn't been called up this time, with the Galaxy getting ready for the play offs. Landon understood, but had been crushed to think his World Cup teammates would be hanging out without him.

Landon sat on the edge of the bed and Carlos wrapped his arms around him. "Missed you," he breathed into Landon's neck.

Steve was already on the phone. "Dempsey, yeah, Landy's here. Get Howard and get over here."

"Truth or Dare?" Carlos asked with a wicked smile.

"Oh yeah," Steve chuckled as he hung up the phone and dialed again. "Benny! Here. Now. Bring vodka...well we don't have any either."

"Oh, I got it covered," Landon said as he reached for his duffle bag. He produced three full bottles of Absolut.

"Fucking love you," Carlos rubbed against Landon, shifting so his cock pressed into Landon's backside.

The knock on the door was almost immediate.

Steve bounded over to it. "Timmy, Clint."

The two made their way in, and Steve didn't bother to close the door as Benny was trotting up the hall with a bucket of ice.

"Hey, no fair starting without us!" Tim protested as he noticed the look on Carlos's face.

"So dare me to fuck him already," Carlos moaned as Tim pulled Landon up.

"All in good time, Captain America, all in good time," Tim hugged Landon. "How you been, Landy?"

"Good," Landon said truthfully. "Missed you guys."

They arranged themselves on the two beds- this room being considerably smaller than the suite they'd had in South Africa. Tim and Carlos on either side of Landon on one, and Benny and Clint sprawled on the other while Steve went to find glasses. For all the things that had gone on in the three months since the Cup, it was almost like they'd never left.

Steve came up with a stack of plasticware from the bathroom and handed them out, giving everyone a generous measure of vodka.

"Is this where, as team captain, I point out we have a match Saturday?" Carlos raised an eyebrow at the double shot in his glass.

"Is this where I point out the boner in your pants?" Clint peered over, and flushing, Carlos pulled a pillow into his lap.

"What were you lot doing in here before we arrived?" Benny asked.

"Nothing!" Steve protested. "I was texting my wife and Boca was watching Sports Center."

"Then Landon arrived," Tim grinned.

"I haven't gotten laid in like, forever," Carlos defended himself.

"So, what, four days? Five?" Clint guessed.

"Like two weeks, okay?" Carlos muttered.

Landon raised an eyebrow. "Who we been fucking?"

"Is that your truth?" Carlos asked.

"Nah," Landon grinned.

"Alright," Steve pronouced. "Toast."

"To the best group of footballers I ever called my friends," Clint raised his glass.

"Cheers," Tim agreed with a smile and a nod.

Everyone drained their glasses.

"Alright," Steve rubbed his hands together. "Landon...truth or dare?"

Landon grinned. "I did not fly all this way for truths; dare me."

There were cat calls and whistles at this pronouncements.

"Aw, damn, and I had a perfect truth," Steve grumbled as he joined Clint and Benny on the bed.

"What?" Benny asked with a leer.

"Well," Steve said with a wicked grin, "I was going to ask if Becks gave good head."

Landon flushed to red they all knew the answer immediately.

"LANDON DONOVAN!" Carlos laughed, but he was actually a little jealous. Landy was getting it from Becks now?

"Oh, you lucky bastard," Tim sighed. 

"Okay, okay," Steve said and waited until he had everyone's attention. With a gleam in his eye, he looked at Landon. "Show me how Becks kisses."

Landon's eyes got wide. "Who said I knew!"

"Please," Clint threw a pillow across at him. "You so do. Give Dolo a thrill."

Steve beamed and bitching, Landon crossed over to him. "I never said knew how he kisses."

There were a chorus of "Ooooh!"

"Landy, baby, you should get a kiss before he goes down on you!" Benny slapped his ass as Landon settled next to Steve.

Well, yes he did know how Becks kissed, thank you very much; Becks was a very affectionate man. Who gave epic blowjobs. Should have gone for truth, they'd gotten that out of him anyway.

Steve grinned at him, and Landon licked his lips. He took a handful of the front of Steve's shirt and pulled him close, blocking out the comments from the peanut gallery. Steve saw Landon coming at him with a look of lustful intensity, and the smile fell away from his face. Landon lightly pressed his lips into Steve's for a moment, and then whispered so that only Steve could hear. "You're so bloody gorgeous."

Steve's lips fell open in surprise at the declaration, and Landon dove in. He gripped Steve's chin and bent him to his will, his tongue slashing inside. Steve let out an immediate and unrestrained moan of pleasure.

And then it was over. Landon shoved Steve away and got up.

There was silence in the room as four jaws fell open, broken only by the breathless gasps of Steve.

"Fucking HELL, he kisses like THAT?" TIm demanded.

Landon shrugged. "He's Becks."

Steve blinked and realized that his cock was now a solid shaft trying to escape his sweats. "Holy shit."

Carlos grabbed Landon and drug him back down next to him. "You are never to kiss David Beckham again."

Landon grinned. "Right."

Carlos's face darkened in jealousy, but Benny broke the moment. "Right, Landon, pick on someone."

Landon turned on Benny. "Alright, truth or dare?"

"Truth. If the dares are starting like that, Howard is going to be fucking you before round one is over."

Landon laughed. "Alright, Benny, your team locker room. How much sex?"

"In the locker room?" Benny asked. "Uh...none that I'm aware of."

"Really?" Steve asked. "I know we at least get some blow jobs happening in our showers."

"You've never?" Carlos pressed.

Benny shrugged, "Not in the locker room, no."

"Well, that's disappointing," Clint frowned.

"Now, the team sauna," Benny continued.

"Ooh boy!"

They all laughed as Benny wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, we don't have any in the Team USA locker room," Carlos pointed out.

"We don't?" Clint asked, eyes wide.

Five pairs of eyes turned to him. 

"Okay, fucking tell!" Tim demanded. He had managed to position himself so that he was half leaning on Landon and was trying to rub his cock into that lush ass.

Landon wasn't moving away. Neither was he escaping Carlos's hand which was wedged beneath his ass.

Clint shrugged. "Is that my truth?"

"Yes," Benny decided. "Fucking better tell us!"

Clint chuckled. "Well then yes, I've gotten a blow job in the team USA locker room."

"WHO!?"

"I'd say that's a second question." Clint smiled innocently.

"Bastard," Steve punched him on the arm. "You're so telling us."

"I think it's my turn, Boca?" Clint turned to their team captain. "Get your hand out of Landy's pants and focus here."

"Are you daring me to get my hand out of his pants?" Carlos asked.

"No, I'm telling you!" Tim yanked Carlos's hand away from Landon's ass.

"You are enjoying this too much," Benny teased Landon.

"Damn straight. Dare him to blow me," Landon requested.

"No," Clint said. "Are we truth or daring?"

"Dare," Carlos said, his hand already working it's way back to Landon's shorts.

"Boca, make Timmy hard."

Tim blinked for a moment, and Landon burst out laughing. "Clint?"

"What?"

"He so already is!" Landon shoved Tim off of him to reveal one magnificent boner.

"Done," Carlos dusted off his hands. "Next?"

"No, not fair!" Steve protested, knowing his best friend only too happy to weasel out of a dare. "Something else."

"Hey, he said get Timmy hard. Done." Carlos shrugged. "Timmy, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you," Carlos said without hesitation, "To identify each of our cocks, blindfolded...with only your mouth."

"YES!" Clint announced. "I love this dare. I'm happy to be a part of it!"

The rest of them chuckled as Tim gave Carlos a look of death.

"What? You get to blow Landy; you've been wanting too since you got here," Carlos challenged.

"Does he have to get them right?" Benny asked as Steve leapt up to find a blindfold.

"Oh course!" Carlos laughed as Steve dug into his bag and came up with his official Team USA tie.

Gamely, Tim let Steve wrap the tie around his eyes. “What if I get it wrong?”

“I get to violate your ass,” Carlos grabbed it.

“If you want it, just ask, Captain America.”

“So, do we...” Benny asked as he started to wiggle out of his shorts.

“Line up!” Tim ordered. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Over with!” Steve protested. “I want some quality cock sucking!”

“Talk to Clint,” Tim said and dropped to his knees.

Clint winked at Steve who flushed.

“Give me a cock already!”

Benny stepped up. His cock was half hard, but when Tim took it in hand, it swelled to it’s full glory.

“Hey, no hands,” Carlos protested.

Tim opened his mouth and let Benny guide his cock inside. Before Benny had a chance to even comprehend how far down his throat Tim was taking him, Tim sucked down hard. Benny cried out in surprise.

Tim released him. “Feilhaber.”

Benny gasped. “Wait, what, that’s it?”

Tim shoved the blind fold up and winked at him. “What, they didn’t say I had to make you cum?”

Benny yanked his short up and grabbed the bottle of vodka. “Prick.”

The others were about wetting themselves laughing. Tim replaced the blind fold. “Next!”

“Can he see in that thing?” Carlos grumbled as he waved hand in front of Tim’s face.

Landon dropped his shorts and approached Tim. Tim rubbed his face across the side of Landon’s solid shaft and breathed in deep.

“Donovan.”

“How the HELL...?” Carlos demanded as Landon’s face fell.

“I’ve been snuggling up to him for half an hour; you think I don’t know what he smells like?” Tim asked as he sat back on his heels, smug expression on his face.

“Is there some way we can tape his mouth shut during this?” Clint complained as Steve shoved aside a pouting Landon and took his place in front of Tim, determined not to let their arrogant keeper get the best of him.

Steve pressed his hard cock against Tim’s full lips and was obligingly let inside. Tim began to suckle gently on the head and Steve had to bite his lip to hold back a moan. He wasn’t going to let...

Tim moved forward to take Steve deeper, increasing the pressure. And then his tongue started to swirl.

Steve drew blood from his lip and tears began to form as he held his breath. Not..going...to...let...

The other four stared at Steve in fascination, holding back comments that would surely give him away, but the pleasure and pain on his face was incredible.

Tim pushed on, taking Steve all the way to the back of his throat where Steve felt the head push up against it.

“Oh, FUCK!”

A shock of cold air hit Steve’s cock.

“Dolo,” Tim pronounced as he sat back.

“Nooo! Don’t stop!” Steve begged desperately. “Just...” Steve tried to force his cock back it that wet warm nirvana.

“Sorry,” Tim said and grinned cheekily.

Steve, flushed with embarrassment and need, stumbled to the bathroom. The door slammed, and there was the unmistakeable sounds of jerking off.

“Howard, you nearly did him in there!” Clint said with a chuckle.

“You should have offered to finish him off, Dempsey.”

“I would have,” Clint shrugged, “but no one dared me to.”

Everyone chuckled, though the sound was a bit forced as everyone’s cock could have used some tender loving care (or not so tender) Landon lay on his front, willing himself to not follow Steve’s lead and release some of the pressure, but he noticed that Benny was not too subtly losing that same battle on the other bed.

“Alright, Boca, Dempsey, someone get your cock over here so we can get on with this,” Tim grumbled as his own cock was begging him.

“One of us isn’t going to get our cock sucked,” Clint pondered as he looked at Carlos to determine who would go next.

“True,” Carlos agreed.

“Well, he’s suck my cock before, so,” Clint said with a grin.

“Was it him?” Landon demanded. “Was he the one who sucked you off in the Team USA locker room?”

Clint grinned. “One time at Goodison, yes, but that’s not the Team USA locker room.”

Tim chuckled. “We’ll get this out of you yet, Dempsey.”

“Maybe,” Clint said with a grin, but in truth, he kinda hoped they did. And invited the kid along to join them.

Carlos gamely gestured to Clint to go next, and resignedly crawled back into the bed with Landon. The jostling of the bed didn’t help Landon at all, and he gave in to his need, reaching for Carlos’s hand as he rolled to his side and shoving it between his legs.

Carlos raised an eyebrow but obligingly closed his hands around the shaft, making Landon whimper in pleasure.

Tim knew immediately who’s cock was in front of him, and not just because he was pretty sure Carlos was jerking off Donovan on the bed. Ah well, no sense spoiling all the fun.

Against the rules (not that anyone was paying attention any more), he laid his hands on Clint’s hips and drew the Texan closer to him. Clint was always such a satisfying man to blow, because he was never one to hold back his appreciation of the act. Clint laid a hand on the top of Tim’s head and silently urged him forward.

Tim obligingly opened his mouth and accepted the heavy cock into his mouth. Clint sighed, already well aware Tim knew it was him, and relaxed into it. 

Benny watched, his attention occasionally diverted but the rough hand jobs Carlos and Landon were giving each other, and decided that all bets were off. He slid off the bed and crawled behind Tim, laying his head on the burly keeper’s well muscled back and reaching around to take his cock in hand.

Tim momentarily released Clint. “Oh, thank you.”

Benny chuckled. “I’d say you earned it.”

Clint grinned down at Benny who began to stroke his own cock as well, and the three men gave over to the pleasure.

Landon came hard in Carlos’s hand, having been turned on since he’d decided to get on that plane to Chicago. This was what he came for. He came for sex and his teammates. He groaned in appreciation as he felt Carlo’s shoot into his hand. He came for Carlos.

“Alright?” Carlos panted as he nuzzled Landon’s neck.

“Never better,” Landon sighed.

Steve emerged from the bathroom, his dignity a little bruised, and discovered all the fun had been out here.

“Fucking hell!” He declared as he watched Tim sucking Clint dry while Benny moaned into the back of him.

Carlos looked up. “Dolo, I dare you to get over here and tell me what a bad boy you were being in there.”

Steve grinned. “Not as bad as you!”

Landon rolled onto his back. “I dare you to let Boca spank you.”

The trio on the floor were making all kinds of pleasurable noises, and Steve’s cock began to grow hard again. “I think I better just have another shot.”

Steve poured the drinks while everyone recovered from their escapades.

“Maybe we should just all get naked so I quit cumming in my pants. I don’t think I packed enough spares,” Landon muttered as he dug through his bag.

“If we’re all naked I think the game is off,” Benny said as he went to find a towel.

Once everyone was arranged back on the beds, Steve handed around the shots.

“God, we’re giving blow jobs and jerking each other off and we’re not even close to drunk,” Clint laughed as he raised his glass.

“Does that make us perverts?” Steve wondered.

“The fact that we have cocks makes us perverts,” Tim said.

“To perverts.” Carlos raised his glass.

“To perverts,” the others echoed.

“Right,” Landon said as he set down his glass. “Clint, truth or dare.”

Clint chuckled. “He’s like a dog with a boner. Dare.”

“Clint, call whoever it was that gave you a blow job in the Team USA locker room and get him over here, now,” Landon demanded, and the others echoed their agreement.

Clint grabbed his blackberry off the table and dialed.

Landon beamed in glee.

“Hey Stu, it’s Dempsey. Wanna come over?”

"Stu?!" Carlos yelled as Clint hung up the phone. "You've had sweet little Stu Holden on his knees in the locker room?!"

Clint shrugged. "He's not exactly sweet."

"Or little," Tim snorted.

Landon shook his head. "He's totally not either. He was hitting on me last summer."

"Why didn't you invite him over!" Steve complained. He had a bit of a thing for blonds.

Landon shrugged. "There's a lot of people we could invite over, but I don't think we have that much vodka." He glanced at the first empty bottle stood on the end table. The two shots they'd had already were making him feel a touch light headed and definitely horny.

There was a tentative knock on the door.

"Is he going to bolt when he sees all of us lying around here?" Benny wondered as Clint got up to let the young midfielder. They were all down to their boxer shorts, TIm and Carlos didn't have shirts on any more.

"We'll get some vodka in him," Steve said as he poured a generous measure into a cup.

Clint opened the door and found Stu in track suit pants and a faded old Aerosmith t-shirt. "Hey Stu."

"Hi Clint," Stu said, twisting the hem of his shirt in his hands. He peered around Clint and caught sight of a shirtless Tim Howard on the bed, Landon Donovan inspecting the tattoos on his arm. "Landon's here?"

"He flew in for the game."

"But I thought," Stu began nervously, but Clint grabbed his arm and pulled him in before he could change his mind.

"Not that game," Clint told him as he pushed him toward the beds. "This one."

"Hey Stu," Steve greeted him and handed him the glass.

"Game?" Stu squeaked, his eyes gone wide as he took in the scene. 

"Truth or Dare," Clint breathed into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Vodka?" Stu asked as he peered into the glass of clear liquid.

"Only the finest," Steve assured him.

Stu drained the glass before his brain turned on to remind him that this was something maybe he didn't need to get mixed up in.

"Not so sweet at all," Carlos shook his head. Another corrupted one.

"Who said I was sweet?" Stu asked as he handed the glass back to Steve.

"I did," Carlos said as he sat up and wrapped an arm around Stu's waist. "Come sit with me, sweet thing."

"Uh, no," Clint dragged Stu back over to his bed and pulled him down, practically into his lap. "He was my dare."

"Your dare?" Stu asked, wishing Steve had refilled that glass.

"We dared him to call up whoever had been blowing him in the team locker room," Landon said and looked up from his inspection of the cross on Tim's left bicep.

"You TOLD them that?" Stu went red in the face.

"No secrets here, Stu," Benny grinned at him.

"So you guys all..." Stu trailed off, asking about the elephant in the room.

"Fucking each other?" Steve grinned as he dragged the desk chair over into the space between the beds which were rather crowded. "Not exactly."

"Carlos has fucked me," Landon said rather proudly.

"I had Steve," Clint said. He was running light fingers across Stu's thigh.

"I've had Clint," Tim said.

"I don't think I've fucked any of you," Benny looked around. 

Stu's jaw was wide even as his cock twitched.

"Alright," Carlos cleared his throat, "Enough with the truth telling. Are you in, Holden?"

Stu nodded quickly. "Yeah."

"Good," Clint breathed on his neck. "Truth or dare, Stu?"

"Uh...truth?" Stu stuttered.

"Have you ever been fucked by a man?"

Stu shook his head quickly. "No. I mean...blow jobs and stuff but..."

"Virgin," Tim sighed. "Would you like to be?"

Stu went red in the face and everyone chuckled.

"Alright," Carlos said. "He did his turn. You get to go, Stu."

"So...can...I ask anyone?" Stu asked.

"Clint already went this round, so anyone else," Steve said. His feet were propped up on the bed and his toes tickled Stu's knee.

"Uh," Stu looked around the room, and his eyes fell on Landon who he'd had a crush on for ages. "Landon?"

"Dare," Landon said and gave Stu a challenging look.

"Oh...dare...uhm," Stu hesitated. "Uhm..Landon...I dare you to...uhm..."

Landon pulled away from Tim and crawled over to the edge of the bed. "What do you want me to do, Stu?"

"Kiss me!"

Everyone burst out laughing as Stu had closed his eyes with this declaration.

"Is that it?" Landon asked as he crossed over to the other bed. Clint reluctantly moved aside and let Landon sink into the bed next to Stu. Benny got shoved out of the bed and ended up on the floor between them.

Stu nodded quickly and dared open his eyes and found his idol staring him in the eye, so close he could feel his hot breath on his cheek.

"Nothing more?" Landon asked as his hand stole between Stu's legs.

Stu couldn't even respond he was so nervous. Landon's lips pressed into his. Stu let out a whimper as Landon's tongue begged entrance and his hand cupped his cock.

Oh my god, he thought as his mind went into over drive. Landon was...oh fuck, he's...

Stu started to moan low in his throat as Landon's tongue explored all of the corners of his mouth. His cock was getting hard as he pressed his hips up to meet Landon's hand. Oh god, he was...it was...

"That's some kiss," Clint said with loud annoyance.

Landon broke away, leaving Stu panting. "Was that what you needed?"

Stu tried to calm himself, but found himself reaching for Landon again. "I..."

"Save some for later, Stu!" Steve crowed and kicked at Stu's leg as Landon laid one last light kiss on Stu before returning to Tim and Carlos.

Stu groaned. "I don't think I like this game."

"Your cock does," Benny said pointedly.

Stu covered his face in his hands and tried to find a comfortable position on the bed.

"Alright," Landon said. "My go. Let's see," he looked around. "Dolo?"

Steve perked up. "Yes?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, dare me." Steve said and licked his lips.

"Steve, give Stu a hickey."

"A what?" Stu demanded.

"A hickey?" Landon said. "A good one- where everyone can see it."

"But," Stu protested. "Everyone will know!"

"I know," Landon grinned. "But they won't know who did it to you."

"My girlfriend might notice!"

"You won't be home for a week, it'll fade," Landon assured him.

Steve had already climbed into the bed. "Gotta do it, Stu. Rules of the game." Somehow they had neglected to mention to Stu that you could pass on a dare by taking an extra shot. Not that it was Stu's dare to be passing on. Somewhere they seem to have reached the unspoken agreement that Stu was the dare for this round.

However, Stu obligingly let Clint pull his head to the side, exposing his neck like a vampire's late night snack.

"Hmm," Steve said as he examined the pale flesh. "Shirt off."

"What?" Stu protested again. "You don't need my shirt off!"

"I want right there," Steve said, tugging at the slightly frayed collar.

"Off," Clint agreed, and shoved his hands up under Stu's shirt, wholly unnecessarily running his hand up Stu's back as he dragged the shirt off. Stu raised his hands and let Clint pull it over his head. The vodka was working it's magic on Stu and he didn't want to fight any of this any more. He'd suspected this group had been up to something in South Africa, and half the reason he'd ended up on his knees blowing Clint in August was because he wanted an invitation.

Steve settled in, his knee between Stu's thighs, teasing Stu's cock while using Stu's knee to get some friction on his own. He'd had to jack himself off in the last round, and that was not happening again, dammit.

Steve licked at the spot on the right side of Stu's neck, just at the top of his shoulder. A few freckles decorated the soft flesh, covering hard muscle. Steve leaned in and started to suck.

“Damn, can Dolo suck my cock next?” Clint breathed, as he watched the defender get to work.

“Dolo is good with his mouth,” Carlos smiled affectionately at his friend.

With an audible slurp, Steve let go of Stu’s neck. “Carlos?”

“Yeah?”

“I dare you to give Stu here a blowjob while I work on this hickey.”

“Oh, yes please!” Stu gasped.

“He’s a little whore!” Landon chuckled as Carlos made his way over and pushed Steve aside. He hooked his fingers into Stu’s waistband and tugged them down, over Stu’s round ass, catching on his hard cock which finally sprang free. Carlos slipped them off, leaving the young man naked, legs spread.

“Damn,” Benny leaned over to watch. “Dare me to get in there, Boca.”

“Oh god,” Stu panted. “I...”

“I dare you to finger this boy while I blow him.”

“Then you better get him on his knees.”

Steve detached from Stu’s neck, already having left a healthy bruise and helped Carlos get Stu on his knees. It was no easy feat as the boy was limp with desire. The arrangements were made, Stu kneeling over Carlos who gripped his cock, Benny behind him, rubbing at the crack of his ass.

“Lube?” Benny asked the room in general.

Steve, who realized he couldn’t get to Stu’s neck any more at this angle, obligingly got up to find it. He got some out of his bag and tossed it at Benny.

Steve laid back down next to Clint. “I think the game got called off.”

“Does that mean I can blow you now?”

“Oh fuck, Dempsey, please,” Steve already had his shorts half off.

Clint gave him a kiss, rubbing his rough stubble against Steve’s cheek. “Think I’m going to get to devirginize Stu?”

Stu looked up, his eyes a fevered haze of lust. “Oh...Clint...yes...I want it to be you.”

“Not Landy?” Clint teased, and watched Stu’s eyes glaze over as Benny pressed a finger into him and Carlos took his cock in his mouth.

“I...I...Clint,” Stu whimpered and closed his eyes.

Clint grinned as he settled in next to Steve. He glanced over and saw that Tim had taken advantage of the distraction of the rest of the room and had moved in on Landon. They were kissing rather passionately and Tim had his hand down Landon’s shorts.

So much for the game.

“Get him ready, Feilhaber, Stu said I could fuck him.”

Benny looked over with a glare. “Did he dare you to?”

Clint tapped on Stu’s shoulder. “Dare me to fuck you.”

“UUUUUGGGHHH,” Stu cried out.

“I’m taking that as a dare.”

Benny laughed. “If we kill him, will the manager be mad at us?”

“Yes?” Steve said, but then lost the will to care as Clint took his cock in his mouth. They’d send flowers to his mother.

Stu had lost all rational thought. Captain America was sucking on his cock. Benny had three fingers in his ass and he couldn’t for the life of him understand why that was something that he wasn’t supposed to be doing. Fuck. How could...THAT...be wrong?

“Ready?”

Stu opened his eyes. “Clint?”

“Yeah. Are you sure you want this?”

Stu felt a cock against his ass and moaned. “Yes. Please. Oh god...Clint...”

Carlos and Benny had moved away to let Clint have space. Carlos snuggled into Steve who’d cum again, this time in Clint’s mouth, and was lying in a sated haze. Carlos glanced over and saw Tim fucking Landon. He frowned.

“HOWARD!”

Tim looked over, never losing his rhythm. “What?”

“Landon is MINE!”

“Then you shouldn’t have been sucking Stu’s cock!”

Carlos chuckled and laid back. His cock was hard. Someone should do something about that. “Steve, suck my cock.”

“No.”

“Please?”

Steve sighed. “Make Benny do it. I’m watching Stu get fucked.”

“Me too,” Benny sighed as he jerked on his own cock.

Carlos sighed and took matters into his own hand. Stu, their little blond kid was getting fucked into the mattress. And it was gorgeous.

The room was filled with the sounds of fucking, moans of pleasure, and all kinds of naughty things.

Someone was going to have to explain all the cum to the cleaning staff.

Stu cried out as he came all over the bed sheets. Clint shot his load right into the tight young ass. Stu collapsed into the bed with a whimper.

Clint collected him up, and Benny snuggled into the two of them.

Carlos dragged himself back over to the other bed, where he wedged himself in between Tim and Landon.

“Hey,” Tim protested half heartedly.

Landon smiled sleepily at Carlos. “Hi.”

“Slut,” Carlos muttered.

Landon chuckled. “You love it.”

“I do.”

Steve fell asleep at the head of the bed, completely spent.

No one remembered to set an alarm.


	3. Leave the Vodka on the Shelf Tonight, Lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Stu Holden has his knee destroyed playing for Bolton.
> 
> Stu Holden/Landon Donovan/Benny Feidlhaber/Clint Dempsey/Tim Howard/Carlos Bocanegra/Steve Cherundolo

Landon saw it happen and paused with his spoonful of Wheaties to his mouth. Stu was not getting up, the ref had a red card in his hand, and the Bolton players were crowded around, gesturing wildly for the medics. Landon dropped his spoon and grabbed his phone.

"Boca, you watching?"

"Mother fucker!" Carlos was swearing. "You better mother fucking red card him!!!!"

"Oh fuck...Stu...fuck," Landon was pacing in front of the tv. 

"Breathe Donovan," Carlos ordered. 

"I have to go. I have to be there."

"Don't you have a match tomorrow?"

"I FUCKING DON'T CARE!"

"Breathe," Carlos ordered. "Get on a plane. We'll meet you there."

Landon found his passport and called the airport. Flight leaving in two hours. He called David who promised to make excuses for him, and drove to the airport.

* * * *

By the time Landon arrived in Manchester in the early hours of Sunday morning, Stu was at home. He was unsurprised when Tim opened the door, eyes red and tired.

Tim wrapped him in a warm embrace. "It's not good."

Landon willed himself not to cry. "How's he feeling?"

Tim shook his head. "He won't take the pain pills and he's not sleeping."

"Oh, Stu."

Landon was not surprised to find the lounge of Stu's house crowded with footballers. Tim and Clint had brought him home from the hospital. Benny, Carlos, and Steve had flown in late Saturday from the continent.

"What, all of us in one room and not drunk and naked?" Stu asked as Landon walked in.

Landon laughed, but he could see the pain in his normally cheerful eyes. Stu was on the couch with his leg propped up and wrapped in gauze. Stu looked pale and tired. Carlos and Steve were on the love seat, Steve's legs over Carlos's. Clint was on the floor, leaning against the couch by Stu's head, and Benny was in a backward facing chair he must have stolen from the kitchen.

"I forgot to pick up the Absolut," Landon forced a smile on his face and he knelt down in front of Stu. "How you feeling, Stewie?"

"God, you'd think I was dying," Stu tried to blow off his concern, but he shifted in his seat and jarred his knee. His eyes were clenched in pain.

"Stewie, you gotta take the pills. They're anti-inflammatory if nothing else, and you need that."

"We tried that," Clint said.

"Maybe if you had some vodka for me to wash them down with," Stu gave Landon a smile.

Landon shook his head. "I don't think that's doctor recommended."

"Come on. Dare Steve over there to blow Carlos. That'll make me forget the pain."

Carlos glanced a little guiltily at Landon. As if Landon didn't know that Steve and Carlos had made their friendship more with benefits over the last year.

"Dolo, I dare you to blow Boca."

Steve laughed. "I need some vodka in me for that."

"Bullshit," Benny said as he stood and stretched. "You'd blow him for a tic tac."

"There's vodka in the kitchen," Stu said, hopefully.

"Leave the vodka on the shelf tonight, lads," Tim said. He'd become very close with Stu this year, living so close, and he worried.

"Timmy," Stu whined. "My knee is fucked. The doctors won't look me in the eye. If this is the fucking end of my career, I deserve a celebration, not a wake."

"It is not the end of your career!" Tim told him sternly.

"Timmy...please?" Stu gave him the big blue eyes.

"Yeah Timmy...please?" Carlos asked as he rubbed Steve's thighs.

"Please Timmy?" Clint echoed.

"Fine. But Stu can't have any."

Benny grinned and scampered to the kitchen. "Where is it?"

"In the cupboard, the one in the corner."

Benny rustled around and found a half empty bottle of Absolut. He grabbed the bottle of Jack as well, and something called Pimms. "Glasses?"

"Are you kidding me? There might be some pint glasses in the sink."

Benny peered at the mess half immersed in the sink and gave up. "We can drink it from the bottle."

"We all have a shot, and Stu has to take his pain meds," Tim ordered.

"Yes," Landon agreed.

"Fine," Stu sighed. "But there better be cocks out before these make me fall asleep."

Benny took a slug, and passed the bottle to Clint while Tim handed Stu two Vicodin. Stu took them dutifully as Landon took a swallow and handed the bottle to Steve. 

"Alright," Carlos said as he offered the nearly empty bottle to Tim.

"This is ridiculous," Tim informed them all, but took a drink and finished the bottle.

"Dolo! Blow Boca!" Stu laughed.

Steve slid off the sofa. "Alright, drop 'em baby!!!"

Carlos shook his head and unbuttoned his jeans. The last thing he'd expected when Landon had called him in a state of panic was to be getting a blow job in Stu's living room at 5 am on a Sunday morning. Never mind he hadn't eaten anything since the airplane and that vodka was already rushing through his system.

"Cock!" Stu announced happily as Carlos's cock sprang into view.

Landon laughed. "Here, sit up, Stewie."

"Hey, no funny stuff!" Tim ordered, but Stu had already sat up gingerly. Landon tossed aside some of the pillows propping him up and carefully slid under Stu. Stu leaned back against him, wiggling in with a sigh.

"Alright?" Landon asked as he wrapped his arms around Stu.

"Very," Stu sighed.

Clint offered a hand to Tim and pulled the keeper down to the floor with him. "He's got six mothers tonight, Timmy. Take a break."

Tim settled down next to Clint, leaning his head on the Texan's shoulder. "I'm not supposed to be talking to you tonight for ruining my clean sheet."

"It's Sunday, you've forgiven me since you won, anyway."

Benny scooted over and leaned in with them. "I lonely."

Clint threw an arm around him. "You can blow me next."

"Sweet," Benny said, and then yawned.

Steve took Carlos's cock in hand and licked the tip. "Yum."

Carlos sighed. "Suck it."

"He said BLOW," Steve replied and the blew hot air on Carlos's cock.

Stu snorted in glee. "OMG- remember the first time you heard the term blow job and couldn't figure why that was supposed to be a big deal?"

Benny giggled. "I had to explain to my first girlfriend what she was actually meant to do in a blow job."

"SUCK," Carlos yelled.

Steve complied. Carlos let out a moan as Steve sucked down, his right hand twisting around the base.

"That," Landon said as his cock began to press into Stu's back. "That is what you're meant to do."

Stu resisted the urge to wiggle against Landon's cock, knowing he couldn't do anything about it anyway. He ignored the thought and focuses instead on the noises Steve was eliciting from Carlos.

"Holy shit, Boca is not getting enough head," Clint said as Steve worked Carlos into a frenzy.

"We all need to transfer here to England," Tim decided as Steve's head bobbed up and down. "Landy back at Everton, Benny, Boca and Steve could certainly get picked up by Wigan, or Blackpool."

Landon chuckled. "You're dissing our National Team boys, there."

"National team is the best," Stu said with a drowsy yawn. The drugs had done their work, and his eye lids were falling shut.

"Oh...fuck...YEAH, Dolo...YEAH," Carlos called out as he came in Steve's mouth.

Steve swallowed, rather satisfied with himself. 

"So, who's next," Steve said as he got to his feet.

He turned to see five boys all sound asleep.

"Fucking hell," Steve said. "Are my blow job's that boring?"

But Carlos had drifted off as well. Steve shook his head and curled back up on the love seat with Carlos. 

They'd have to finish playing in the morning.


	4. Vodka IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stu Holden/Landon Donovan/Clint Dempsey/Carlos Bocanegra/Tim Howard

"Fucking ESPN needs to marry Argentina if they love them so much," Stu complained as his teammates filed back into the hotel room.

Landon laughed as he crawled on to the bed and snuggled up into Stu's right side. "We got your texts."

"Wankers," Stu muttered, but was smiling as Landon cuddled him.

"We drew!" Clint said as he dropped onto the couch and kicked off his trainers.

"They're a good team," Carlos said, still pissed at himself for getting nutmeged by Messi. He slid onto the bed on Landon's other side.

"You guys were tough," Stu said. "And St Timmy!"

Tim rolled his eyes when he laid across the other end of the couch. "Those ESPN idiots. I've been up against better."

"Better than Messi?" Landon asked.

"Ronaldo's free kicks are a lot scarier."

Stu let out a giggle, and the other four looked at him. "Are you drunk already?" Clint accused.

Carlos picked up one of the vodka bottles from the end table. It was a third empty. "Stuart Holden!"

"What?" Stu giggled again. "It's boring all alone here."

"You're the one who insisted on coming," Tim complained. He'd not been happy when Stu had wanted to come to the US for the break.

"I didn't want to miss out," Stu gave a little pouty face and Landon tickled him. He squirmed. "Ouch! My knee!"

Landon stopped immediately and Clint laughed. "He's going to pull that all night. Oh, my knee!"

"It hurts," Stu tried again, but then the grin broke through.

"He's going to use that on forever." Carlos began to pour our shots of vodka. "I can't get on my knees, Timmy, it hurts."

Tim grinned. "He can blow me lying down. I don't mind being the top of a 69."

Stu went bright red. Not that the rest of them didn't know he'd been spending a lot of time in Liverpool this season, but...

"None for you, Stu," Carlos said as he passed around generous measures.

"To making Martin Tyler eat his Argentina loving words!" Clint raised his glass.

"USA!"

Everyone downed their glasses.

"I get to go first!" Stu decided.

"You went first last weekend!" Carlos protested.

"And you got Dolo to blow you," Stu said. Steve was back home in Germany with a sore leg. "Timmy!"

"Yes, lover?"

Stu went pink again as Tim licked the last of the vodka off of his lips, enjoying the burn.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Aw!"

"Stu's lit, Timmy. You gotta let him have his fun," Clint leaned into Tim.

"Ask away, Blondie," Tim winked.

Stu screwed up his face. What could he ask Tim?

"Make it good," Landon whispered as he rubbed Stu's side.

"Tim? What position do you like me best?"

Clint grinned. "I know!"

Carlos laughed. "You been fucking and telling, Tim?"

But Tim only had eyes for Stu. "On top. I like when you ride me."

Stu nodded. "Me too."

Landon groaned. "You two need to fucking get married."

Stu leaned into Landon. "Jealous?"

"Yes!" Landon pouted. "You were in love with me last summer."

"You should have come to Everton this winter," Tim grinned.

"You could have snuggled with us." Stu grinned.

Carlos cleared his throat, "Go, Howard."

"Alright, Deuce, truth or dare?"

Clint laughed. "Hey, you remembered I was here! Dare me."

"Mmm," Tim looked over the other three. "Donovan."

"What?"

"Clint, I dare you to measure Landon's cock."

Stu giggled, "Hard?"

"It already is," Carlos took a swipe at Landon's crotch.

"Someone got a ruler?" Clint got up.

"It's nine inches," Carlos said confidently as he reached for the waistband of Landon's shorts.

"Hey, it's my dare," Clint shoved Carlos over and yanked down Landon's shorts to reveal his solid cock. "Nice."

Landon squirmed. "So measure it."

Clint wrapped his hand around it. "Dunno, Stewie, what do you think?"

"It's big," Stu licked his lips.

"Think you can take it all?" Clint asked.

Stu nodded.

"Hey!" Tim protested. "I said measure, not blow!"

"You don't have a ruler, I need something to measure with."

"So use your own mouth!"

While they were arguing, Landon was starting to pant. Every word Clint said was punctuated with a jerk on his cock.

"Guys," Carlos was laughing as he was watching Landon writhe. Never mind the words they were saying. Landon was visualizing it all and his imagination was good.

"Nothing in your dare said I couldn't use Stu's mouth," Clint argued with Tim.

"Well he can't lean over or get on his knees, and he is not going to hurt himself for your stupid dare!" Tim started to raise his voice.

"It was YOUR stupid dare."

"Guys!"

"Oh GOD," Landon cried out and came all over Clint's hand.

Stu laughed as Clint let go of Landon's cock, managing to splatter it all over himself.

"So how long is it?" Tim asked, snorting with laughter.

"You are a dead man," Clint said and lunged for Tim.

Stu was rolling with laughter as Landon lay gasping and Carlos got up to find a towel for Landon.

Clint landed on Tim rubbed his cum covered hand on Tim's bald head. Clint was taller, but Tim was more muscular and managed to wrestle Clint on to his back.

Carlos returned with a damp towel and handed it to Landon who began to clean himself off. Carlos kissed him. "What a waste of a perfectly hard cock."

"You can take him, Timmy!" Stu was cheering. Tim had Clint pinned down on the couch, but Clint was maneuvering his thigh between Tim's legs.

For a moment, Carlos feared Clint was going to nail Tim in the balls, but Clint had other plans. He rubbed up into Tim and made him moan. "I think for that you need to fuck me, Timmy."

"I dare you!" Stu said, his blue eyes gone wide.

"You been fucking your little blonde boy all year," Clint said with a trace of anger. "Aren't I good enough for you any more?"

Tim paused for a moment, and then he smiled. "Jealous?"

"No."

Tim started to get up. "Admit you're jealous or I'm not fucking you."

"Hell, I'm jealous!" Landon chimed in.

"Of Tim or Stu?" Carlos asked.

"Yes!" Landon said.

"I'm jealous, alright?" Clint admitted as he reached for Tim again. "Last winter it was Landon and now it's Stu."

"Clint!" Stu fretted. "You could come join us!"

"Yeah, Deuce. You, me, the hot blonde," Tim said and started to kiss Clint slowly.

"I should get some popcorn," Carlos mused as Tim pressed Clint back into the sofa.

"Or more vodka," Stu said and looked hopefully at the bottles next to Carlos.

"Alright," Carlos allowed and handed Stu the nearly empty bottle. He cracked open another and poured some out for himself and Landon.

"So much for the game," Landon said, not unhappily as he took the cup.

Stu polished off the bottle.

Carlos shook his head. "Please at least tell me you're not on any medication right now?"

"Nope," Stu snuggled into Landon. "Wanna fool around?"

"Yes." Landon moved in for a kiss.

"You're missing the show!" Carlos said as Tim and Clint were now shirtless and Tim was sucking on Clint's left nipple.

"Oh, do me!" Stu struggled with his shirt.

"When did he turn into Cesc Fabregas?" Carlos asked as he struggled to get cloths off of Landon.

"When he downed half a bottle of vodka?" Landon helped him out.

Tim sat up to get his jeans off, and looked over to see Landon descend on Stu's nipple.

"Hey! Be careful with him!"

"Timmy! I'm FINE."

Clint dragged down Tim's jeans, thus reclaiming his attention. "Over here, Howard."

"No sex for you," Landon told Stu as he licked his nipple.

"Sex for you?" Carlos asked as he rubbed Landon's ass.

"God yes," Landon moaned. "I've missed you."

"Oh, you get Carlos's cock and I get none?" Stu complained.

"Timmy?" Landon asked as Clint leaned over the back of the couch and braced his legs.

"No, you can't fuck Stu," Tim said as he stroked his cock and lined up behind Clint.

"Just a blow job? I'll be gentle."

"Fine," Tim agreed.

"Ohyes," Stu shoved down his sweat pants. The wouldn't go past his brace, but he didn't care. His hard cock sprang free and Landon took it in hand.

"Hold on," Carlos negotiated. He pulled Landon up on his knees. "There. You blow him, I fuck you."

"Oh yes yes yes," Stu moaned. Thankfully his leg was fully immobilized, because the minute Landon breath caressed his cock he began to writhe.

Clint let out a grunt as Tim pressed into him. It had been awhile and no one but Tim ever got to do this. Because he was so, so good.

Stu gripped the sheets as Landon slowly sucked on his cock. Nothing fancy, just wet heat. He closed his eyes as Carlos fed his fat cock up into Landon's ass. Too...much...good...

"Oh, Clint, damn," Tim grunted as he fucked deeply into Clint. He didn't realized he'd missed this.

Landon was having some trouble with his multitasking as Carlos's cock filled him, but he was trying to blow Stu. The point was rendered moot as a warm rush filled his mouth as Stu came.

"FUCK."

Landon swallowed and rubbed his face into Stu's hard abs. Stu went limp, but when Landon grabbed his hand, he readily let it be guided to Landon's cock.

Tim was thrusting hard, hard and fast like Clint liked it. Hard like he liked it. Hard like they both were and didn't have to be. Tim worked Clint's cock in his fist and felt his lover tighten up beneath him, and let himself be dragged over the edge.

Carlos heard Tim and Clint's cries of ecstasy, and the sound triggered his own orgasm. He let out a shout and kept fucking into Landon as long as he could, before the sensations overwhelmed him.

Stu helped Landon finish, and got a sticky spray of cum for his efforts. Not that he minded. He passed out right after.

Clint and Tim joined the rest on the bed in a tangle of limbs.

"Mmm," Carlos sighed. "And we don't have to go home until Wednesday."


	5. Vodka V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stu Holden, Landon Donovan, Clint Dempsey, Tim Howard, Steve Cherundolo, Carlos Bocanegra
> 
>  
> 
> I don't think this was every finished (if it was, I can't find it....)

“Oh Clint, you are a sexy, sexy goal scorer,” Stu said as he pulled Clint into the showers at RFK stadium. The rest of the team had already gone, Clint having had to do the round of interviews, and Stu had been waiting.

“Stu!” Clint protested with a laugh as Stu ran his hands all over Clint’s bare chest.

“Want,” Stu begged, nipping at Clint’s earlobe.

“You have to wait,” Clint reluctantly pushed the blonde off of him. “Boca said, in his room after the match.”

“Boca doesn’t have to know,” Stu pressed back in, rubbing Clint’s bare hip, pushing him back against the wall.

With a groan, Clint shoved him off. “Go!”

Stu sighed and gave up. “You better dare me to blow you quick.”

Clint winked. “Oh, don’t you worry about that, kid.”

* * * *

By the time Clint arrived in Boca’s room, the usual suspects, minus Benny who’d had to pull out due to a late season injury, were already in the room. Landon had brought a stereo, and the music was turned up, vodka bottles on the table.

“We don’t even pretend any more, do we?” Clint grinned as Carlos greeted him with a kiss and a grope.

“That Stuey isn’t getting is ass violated by the end of the evening?” Boca asked. “No.”

Stu was dancing around, his knee healing very nicely, but Landon was watching him carefully, wincing slightly every time Stu made a twist. Timmy was lounging on the couch, shirtless in only the way a man with a perfectly sculpted six pack could, watching Stu dance with himself.

Steve lay on the bed, ice pack strapped around his shoulder he’d strained during the match. He too was watching Stu with a hungry look, sipping his beer.

“He drunk already?” Clint asked as Landon offered him a beer.

“Oddly, I don’t think so,” Landon replied as Stu spun in a circle.

“Shall we get down to business?” Tim asked as he cracked open the first bottle of Absolut.

“YES!” Stu announced.

Clint sipped his beer as Tim poured out the shots. Carlos handed one to Steve. “You sure you want to play?”

“Uh, yes?” Steve said. “Hello? Stu leaves us tomorrow when we go to Houston. I ain’t missing this for all the beer in Germany.”

“So says the Mayor of Hanover,” Carlos laughed. “Alright, toast.”

“USA!” Landon raised his shot.

“USA!”

They drank, and Stu bounced. “OOOOH, me FIRST!!!!!”

Clint shook his head. “As goal scorer, I go first.”

“Oh!” Stu whined. “Okay, you go. I want a dare!”

 

“I dare you not to touch anyone, or let anyone touch you for this whole first round.”

“Oh! Not fair!” There was a chorus of protests from around the room, and Stu let out a long, low whine.

Clint shrugged as he sipped his beer. “Stuey here’s been trying to get in my pants all day. I want him to squirm a little.”

Carlos raised an eyebrow. “Stuart? Were you coming on to Clint earlier? You know that’s against the rules.”

“Just a little,” Stu looked shifty.

“He tried to blow me in the showers!”

“Clint!” Stu complained.

“Tie him up,” Steve decided. “Blondie gets to watch and not touch.”

Stu begged and writhed as he was tied to the bed with ropes no one was asking why Boca even had.

“Oh, your turn, Stu,” Clint said grinning down in Stu’s face.

“Fuck off!”

“Temper temper,” Landon said as he ran his hand inches about Stu’s body.

“Fine, truth or dare!” Stu said to Landon, challengingly.

 

“Truth,” Landon said with a smile.

Stu stuck out his lower lip. “Alright. Uh...What is your dirtiest kink?”

Landon frowned. “Oh...uh...” Quite frankly, what was going on here was probably the dirtiest thing he got off on, but then he remembered. “Well...”

“Oh my god,” Clint laughed. “This is going to be good.”

“He’s bright red,” Carlos laughed and licked his lips. “Come on, Landy. Give it up.”

“Well,” Landon said. He could believe he was telling them this. “Okay...so when I was at Everton, one time I snuck into Anfield’s changing room and stole one of Fernando Torres’s game shirts.”

“AND?”

Landon took a long drink of beer. “What, I wanked off on it until I was half blind!”

“Oh my god!” Dolo laughed. “Landy has a crush on Torres!”

Landon shrugged, but his face was pink. “He’s hot, alright?”

“I love it,” Carlos kissed Landon on the forehead. “Your go.”

“Fine, Dolo, truth or dare?”

“Dare. Something good and dirty,” Steve winked at Stu.

Landon pondered for a moment, and then Tim caught his eye. “Dolo, I dare you to rim Howard until he is good and hard.”

Tim grinned. “Oh...yes please.”

“And you have to do it straddling Stu. I want your cock in his face.”

Stu squeaked, and Tim gave him a wolfish grin. “But no touching, Stuey.”

Tim stripped off his shorts, and he and Steve had to figure out how to do this so that Steve had access to his ass, but his lovely, heavy cock was in Stu’s face. Time straddled Stu, gripping the headboard, just about not touching, and Steve knelt behind him, grabbing two handfuls of Tim’s ripe round ass. 

Carlos sat back, sipping his beer, wondering where to look. Steve was spreading the cheeks of Tim’s ass, Tim was staring down at Stu who had scrunched his eyes closed as though he could pretend the sexy keeper wasn’t getting licked right over him.

He focused on Steve, as he knew exactly how that felt, to have Steve’s clever tongue slowly wetting the tight ring of flesh before probing inside. He bit his lip.

“He’s getting pretty hard,” Clint breathed as Tim’s eyes were closed in pleasure as Steve worked his tongue ever deeper.

“Hard enough to fuck Stu?” Landon wondered as he peered around at Tim’s hardening shaft.

Stu whined and tried to push himself back into the bed as Tim cock bobbed in his face.

“IT TOUCHED ME!” Stu yelled, and in the process, nearly got said cock down his throat.

Everyone burst out laughing as Tim leaned back. Steve pulled away as well, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Damn, can I fuck that now?” Steve asked, having made himself good and hard in the process.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Tim said as he got up, making no move to put his clothes back on. “Thanks for that,” he leaned into Steve and gave him a kiss.

Steve grinned. “Your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Ah,” Tim said as he took a seat next to Clint on the couch. “Dare...”

 

Steve tossed Tim his cell phone. “Call up Benny.”

“And?” Tim said as he found the number and hit send.

“Phone sex. We can’t leave our boy out of this,” Steve said.

Benny answered. “Dolo?”

“Hey Benny, it’s Howard.”

“Oh, hey Timmy. Please tell me you aren’t calling to gloat that you just fucked Holden into next week, are you?”

“No,” Tim laughed. “But we do have him tied to the bed?”

“Naked?”

“Nah.”

“Send me a picture.”

Tim held up the phone and took a shot. “Smile, Stuey.”

“Oh, fuck NO you are NOT!” Stu struggled against his bonds. “IF YOU FUCKING TWEET THAT I WILL KILL EVERY ONE OF YOU! MY MOTHER IS ON TWITTER!”

“Breathe, Stuey,” Tim said as he sent the picture, “Benny just wants a visual.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Benny said as he got the photo.

“So we gotta have phone sex.”

“So romantic,” Landon rolled his eyes and went to sit with Carlos. He wanted someone to grope him soon.

“Cool,” Benny agreed. “What are you wearing?”

“Nothing,” Tim settled back. “And I have a raging hard on from the rimming I just got from Dolo.”

“Get this on speaker phone already!” Carlos complained as he wrapped himself around Landon and settled the smaller man in his lap.

Benny was moaning when Timmy hit the button. “Fuck Howard, and no one is touching you?”

“Nope,” Tim said. “Just me and this hard on.”

“Oh, if I was there, I’d suck you off.”

“Yeah?” Tim asked as he closed his eyes. Three pairs of eyes were trained on Tim as he lightly began to rub his shaft. Stu’s eyes were closed and he was humming Lady Gaga songs to himself.

“Oh yeah. I’d take you so deep in my throat. You know I can take it all, don’t you Howard?”

“Yeah,” Tim agreed. “You give great head, Benny.”

“But I wouldn’t get you off that way,” Benny decided, “I’d want you to fuck me. Do you want to fuck me, Howard?”

“Get you on your knees,” Tim agreed as he had his fist closed around his cock now, grimacing slightly at the dry friction, but unwilling to pause for comfort.

“Oh yeah, and you know who’s watching us?”

“Stu?”

“You know he is. You’re watching this, aren’t you Stu?”

Stu let out a whimper.

Benny laughed. “You’re watching Howard pound into me, so hard you’d think I couldn't take it, but I would. I’d take all of that hard, hot cock, and you’re so jealous, Stu, because no one is touching you.”

Carlos had his eyes closed, rubbing his cock into Landon’s ass, while Clint stared at Tim, jerking off. Steve couldn’t take his eyes off Stu who was humping at thin air, his solid cock clearly visible in his shorts.

“I’d cum,” Benny gasped, “but Howard isn’t done with me. He just fucks me until I want to pass out.”

Tim let out a groan at that an came all over his stomach.

With a keening wail, Stu came in his pants, and everyone, breathing heavily, turned to look at him.

“Damn,” Clint breathed as Stu collapsed, a wet spot forming on his pants.

Tim was panting. “Thanks for that Benny.”

“Any time, Howard,” Benny said, and disconnected.

“Oh, I am so next,” Carlos groaned. “Dare me, Howard.”


	6. Rivalries and Vodka (Vodka VI)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Howard/Clint Dempsey/Stu Holden/Landon Donovan

Stu hosted the football viewing party at his flat. Clint had come up from London, and Tim and Landon were over from Liverpool. He’d been bored out of his mind since not playing for going on a year, and having Landon back in the UK made the perfect excuse to have them all around for the Manchester FA Cup derby.

Stu had set out a load of snacks and a couple of bottles of his favorite, vodka.

“No beer, Stuie?” Clint asked as he kissed the young blond on the cheek before settling on the couch.

“Timmy’s bringing it,” Stu said as the doorbell rang again.

Clint watched Stu scamper off, and smiled. He loved hanging out with his national team friends. As much as he enjoyed playing in England, there was something comforting about being among Americans.

“Landon!” Stu squealed as he opened the door. He’d seen Landon at the MLS cup finals, but that had seemed like AGES ago.

“Hey Stu,” Landon said as Stu hugged him tightly. “How are you, kid?”

“Good.”

“That’s fine, I’m not here.”

“Timmy!” Stu laughed and turned to hug the big keeper. They embraced, and Timmy grabbed Stu’s ass. “Hey kid.”

Stu beamed and relieved Timmy of the case of Budweiser he’d brought with him.

“Stick that in the fridge,” Timmy advised. “This country doesn’t get the value of a cold Bud.”

“We’ll have to start with the vod-ka!” Stu sing-songed as he scampered to the kitchen.

A former United player, Timmy came wearing red, but the other three were hoping to see the reds knocked out of the cup.

 

“Clint,” Tim greeted his old friend. 

Landon surveyed the spread. “I don’t think we’re supposed to eat any of this,” he commented as he picked up a crisp.

“We’ll work it off,” Stu said as he came in with four shot glasses.

“Thank god I don’t have to be back in London tonight,” Clint grinned as he moved the plate of buffalo wings so Stu could line up the shot glasses.

“The wife isn’t expecting me, but we do have 9 am training,” Tim commented as Stu poured out the shots.

“Blah blah blah, wives,” Stu said as he wedged in between Clint and Tim. “Okay. We have to do a shot for every goal.”

“So when City win 6-1 again, we’re all going to be trashed?” Clint wondered.

“They are not winning 6-1,” Tim reached around Clint and smacked him on the back of the head.

“It happens,” Clint grinned.

Ten minutes in to the match, the snacks were half gone, and Rooney scored.

“WHOOO!” Stu cheered.

“I thought you were for City?” Clint grumbled. 

“He’s for vodka,” Landon said as Stu passed around the first round. He was on the far side of Clint, and leaned into the Texan unnecessarily.

“To vodka!”

Shots down, they began a lively debate over Kompany’s dismissal. They finally came to the consensus that no one cared for the man, and therefore the red was justified.

By the half, United had score twice more, and everyone was starting to feel good.

“Someone is out for some revenge,” Stu giggled.

Tim and Clint converged on the younger man and pinned him to the sofa, tickling him until he was gasping for mercy.

“Uncle!”

“Daddy,” Tim countered as he quit tickling Stu and dove in for a kiss.

“Oh FFS, Howard, you and Holden aren’t still playing that kinky game!” Landon groaned.

“Yes they are,” Clint leaned back into Landon as Stu and Tim began to make out in earnest.

Landon ran a finger down Clint’s stubbly cheek. “Jealous.”

“No,” Clint pouted, but easily gave over to Landon’s attentions. In all truth, three of them hanging out had left a lot to be desired. A threesome wasn’t as fun as it always sounded. Four was much more useful.

“Someone needs a spanking for beating Everton last week,” Tim said as he pulled back from Stu.

“I didn’t play!” Stu protested, though he’d been well pleased that his Bolton had managed the win against Everton.

“Let me,” Landon said as he laid a kiss on Clint who grinned. “Ruining my debut and all.”

“Noooo!” Stu protested, but there was no way he was getting away from all three of them. He soon found himself with his pants around his ankles, draped over Landon’s lap.

Clint had worked his way between Tim’s thighs, and the keeper was stroking his chest as they watched Landon begin to spank Stu.

“How many, do you think?” Landon asked as he laid a smack on Stu’s pale white ass.

“One for each goal?” Stu suggested with a whimper as the second blow landed. 

“Hardly seems enough,” Clint commented as he wiggled into Tim, encouraging the keeper’s hand down the front of his jeans which had somehow become unbuttoned.

Bright red marks began to appear on Stu’s ass as Landon continued. His cock rubbed against Landon‘s thigh and he groaned as every strike shot through the rapidly hardening member.

Tim closed his hand around Clint’s cock and found it hard already. “You like watching little Stu get spanked?”

“Mmm,” Clint moaned as Tim stroked him.

“Second half is about to start,” Landon commented as he stopped spanking Stu.

“Oh...more...Landy...” Stu moaned. Landon rolled Stu over and took his cock in hand. 

“More what?”

“That!” Stu cried out and clutched at Landon’s hoodie. “Oh...oh god...”

Clint writhed in Tim’s grip, goddamn the man could make him cum with an uninspired hand job. But it was Tim, and St Timmy could make him cum with a look.

About the time both Landon and Tim reduced the pair to sweaty messes, cum all over themselves, City managed to pull a goal back.

“Another shot?” Tim asked as he kissed Clint on the cheek.

“Yes please,” Stu said with a happy whimper.


	7. Vodka VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart Holden, Carlos Bocanegra, Steve Cherundolo, Landon Donovan, Hope Solo, Tim Howard, Abby Wambach, Megan Rapinoe, Alex Morgan, Clint Dempsey

Stuart Holden loved sex. All of it. With boys, with girls, top, bottom, cock sucking, anal, bondage, you name it, Stu would give it a try. So his year an a half on the sideline, being restricted to the gym, not going on away matches, having to beg his way onto the plane for the USMNT call ups, and generally find his own sex was seriously getting on his nerves. He had time on his hands an a surplus of sexual energy.

So when he sat at Wembley Stadium and watched the US Woman's team claim glory, a wonderful plan formed in his head. Hope leapt on her teammates, kissed them, touched them, and nearly made Stu cum in his pants right there in the stands.

Stu knocked on the door of Hope's room in the Olympic village.

The door opened a crack and Hope's head appeared. Her shoulders were bare. "Can I help you, Mr. Holden?"

"IS THAT STU?" called a voice from within, and Hope leaned back. Stu got a look at Alex Morgan splayed out on the bed, naked. "HI STU."

Hope blocked his view again. "We're rather busy, Mr. Holden." From the smile on her face and the smell of her breath, Stu realized she was drunk.

Drunk and horny.

"I can see that," Stu said, giving her his best smile. "Need any help?"

"GIRLS ONLY!" Alex called.

Hope smiled apologetically. "Sorry Stu. She wants pussy, not cock."

Stu pouted. "Can I watch?"

"You horny boy!" Hope laughed. "No."

The door was slammed in his face. There was a squeal from inside the room and Stu groaned in frustration. Honestly, he really hadn't come here for sex, but was more than willing to have sex if he could.

No, he'd come to invite the ladies to join the Men's National Team in Columbus, Ohio in early September. They would be there for several days prior to a World Cup qualifier with Jamaica, and he thought the addition of the ladies would make for some good times.

Now he was hard, dammit.

He got out his phone and sent a text.

"Wanna meet?"

The reply came quickly. "You in London?"

"No, I'm in Rome."

"Fuck off and get over here."

Stu jumped on the tube and was in West London in twenty minutes. Getting off the train in Fulham, Stu made his way to Clint's house.

Clint met him at the door with a grin. "To what do I own the pleasure of your company?"

"The ladies got me horny and didn't want to play," Stu pouted.

"Don't you know they're nothing more than teases?" Clint asked as he dragged Stu into the house.

"I know now!" Stu said. He wanted to share his plan with Clint, but the older midfielder was already on his knees in front of Stu.

His plan could wait.

"Poor Stu, it wasn't Hope again, was it?" Clint was working Stu's jeans down, and his large, hard cock sprang free in his face.

"Maybe," Stu said as he blushed. So maybe Stu had a tiny little crush on Hope Solo. Tiny.

"She make your cock hard like this?" Clint asked as he took the member in hand, squeezing gently.

"Maybe," Stu whimpered.

"One of these days we're going to have to encourage that girl to follow through on her promises."

"She didn't....promise anything," Stu moaned as Clint licked up the side of his cock.

"Well, no. But she knows she turns you on. And she teases you."

Stu nodded. Hope did know. Ever since that time in Germany last summer. "She doesn't mean anything by it..."

Clint's tongue swirled around the head of Stu's cock. "Oh doesn't she? She told Boca that she did."

"She did!"

"Mmmm," Clint agreed, his mouth now full of Stu's cock, the vibrations rattling through Stu and making him gasp.

"I...she'd never...really."

With a pop, Clint released him. "I bet we can talk her into it. You know Boca can, anyway."

"We...we should...vodka..." Stu mumbled, his thoughts scrambled as he imagined Hope, Hope under him, Hope between Alex's legs not half an hour before...what Hope was doing to Alex right...then....

Clint sucked down again, twisting his hand and making Stu come. The boy cried out as his hips bucked forward, the experienced Texan knowing enough to have his free hand on Stu's hip thus avoiding having cock shoved all the way down his throat.

He swallowed and sucked gently on Stu's twitching member. 

"Oh fuck..." Stu moaned as he gasped for breath. "I gotta have her, Clint."

"I'm sucking your cock and you're thinking of some girl," Clint sighed, but he was grinning as he got to his feet.

"Sorry," Stu muttered as Clint kissed him. "She just..."

"I know what she does to you," Clint said as he helped Stu pull his pants back up. "We'll make it happen for you."

"Oh good," Stu said with a dopey smile as Clint led him up to the bedroom.

* * * *

"You didn't hear these words from my lips, but Stuart Holden is a fucking genius."

Steve laughed at Boca's words. Stu was no Mensa scholar to be sure. "What ever it is, I'm sure it has to do with sex."

"Oh yes," Boca said. "You will not believe what baby bunny came up with this time."

"So tell me," Steve was lying on his back deck in his Hanover, Germany home. The wife was out and Steve was more than happy to make dirty plans.

"He wants to invite some of the ladies to join us for one of our vodka parties in Columbus. He even has some bullshit plan where he wants to have them recognized for winning the gold in London and get the federation to pay for their flights and hotels."

"He's not as dumb as he looks, is he?" Steve asked, impressed. "He's still got a hard on for Hope, doesn't he?"

"Apparently there was an incident in London as well," Boca laughed. 

"She does love playing with him."

"I know. As do we. I talked with Abby already and she's game."

"Oh, Wambach," Steve sighed as he adjusted in his chair. "Damn."

"You never did tell me what happened between the two of you after the Espy's," Boca said.

"A gentleman never tells," Steve said.

"Fine, but you can tell me, then," Boca teased.

"Let's just say I am more than happy to entertain Ms. Wambach again."

"God, I love this team," Boca sighed. "I'll make it happen."

"I'll bring the vodka."

* * * *

"Hope, how are you?"

"What do you want, 'Los," Hope said as she could already read the charm oozing out of his voice.

"Now is that any way to speak to me? I was just calling to congratulate you on your gold medal and you're giving me an attitude."

Hope rolled her eyes. "Excuse me. How can I help you today Mr. Bocanegra?"

"Was that so hard?"

"No I will not have sex with Stu Holden."

Boca burst out laughing. "Hope..."

"Did he put you up to this?" Hope asked, but there was humor in her voice. She did so love to tease the kid.

"Actually," Boca said, "I'm calling to invite you along to a little party the men's team is having Sunday night in Columbus. It involves vodka and truth or dare."

"Oh," Hope said, her entire demeanor changing. She'd heard about these parties. "Will Timmy be there?"

"Of course," Boca said, and he knew he had her.

"Right, count me in. Alex too, I assume."

"Sure," Boca agreed. "You lot really have corrupted that sweet little girl, haven't you?"

"Corrupted my ass. She's the one that stripped naked and asked someone to feel her up at training camp last summer."

Boca laughed. "Yeah, she's in."

"And 'Los?" Hope said, "If you dare me to have sex with Holden, I'm violating your ass with my gold medal."

"Promises, promises."

* * * *

 

Stu bounced on Carlos Bocanegra's bed. "Where's Steve?"

"On the phone," Boca said as he sent a text on his own phone. "We've got training in a few minutes."

"Damn," Stu said as he leaned against the pillows on the bed. "Are the girls here yet?"

"I don't know, Baby Bunny, go find out."

Stu jumped up. "Are they staying here?"

"Yes." Boca handed him the register of who was in which room. "Behave yourself. We don't want them or you worn out before the party tonight."

Stu grabbed it and scampered out. He ran down the hall and knocked on room 818.

The door was opened by Hope.

"Well if it isn't the original horny Texan."

"Hi."

"Abby, are we letting the horn-dog in?"

"No!"

"Sorry," Hope said and started to close the door.

Stu was faster this time and wedged his foot in. "Come on! The guys all have training and I just wanted to hang out!"

Hope sighed. "Alright, but if you stare at my boobs like that all afternoon, I'm gonna have Wambach kick you in the balls."

Stu grinned and met her eye. "I won't."

Hope let Stu in and he found that Megan and Alex were lounging on the bed. An episode of Gossip Girl was on the TV.

"Aw, hey Stu," Megan said with a warm smile. 

"Hi Megan," Stu said as he jumped onto the bed.

Megan cuddled him, and Stu was near purring.

"Please don't encourage him Rapinoe," Hope sighed as she took a seat on the couch with Abby.

"Encourage him to do what? He just wants a snuggle. You girls are just mean to him." Megan continued to cuddle Stu.

"He's gonna get a hard on here in a minute," Abby noted, and Stu went pink in the face.

"I bet I could give him a hard on," Alex said as she angled herself around to the front of Stu.

"I promised to behave!" Stu said as Alex moved in, rubbing herself against him. He was sandwiched between the two woman and their hands were all over him.

"What fun is that?" Megan breathed into his ear.

"I'M BEHAVING!" Stu yelled as he jumped off the bed, nearly knocking Megan to the floor.

He made a break for it, ignoring the peals of laughter behind him.

"We need to plan what we're going to do to him tonight," Megan grinned as she cuddled Alex instead.

"Now who's the mean girl?"

* * * *

It was decided the party would take place in Boca and Steve's room as they have a suite because Boca was team captain.

"We never get suites," Abby noted as she entered the room with her teammates.

"The penises need more space," Hope commented as she surveyed the horny footballers assembled. Landon and Clint were playing X-Box, but Tim had Stu snuggled on the couch while Steve and Boca were chilling bottles of Absolut in and ice bucket on the table.

"Eight?" Abby noted as she counted the bottles.

"There are ten of us," Steve pointed out.

"Alex gets drunk on one shot," Hope said as she wrapped herself around the young striker and pulled her over to the bed.

"I do not," Alex protested weakly. It was only true though. Alex didn't drink much and her tolerance was low.

"Boys, can you put your toys away?" Abby asked as she came up behind Clint and tickled his neck.

Clint squirmed. "I'm winning!"

"She's right, we should stop," Landon said, as he was three goals in the hole. He switched off the TV.

"Wimp," Clint accused, but tossed the controller aside. He grabbed Abby and pulled her into his lap. 

She squealed, but didn't attempt to get away. 

"Alright," Boca called over. "Let's line up the first round, Steve, will you go over the rules?"

"The game is Truth or Dare. Every round starts with a shot. Then, we go around the circle making dares of each other. No fair picking on someone with more than one turn per round. If a person refuses a dare or lies to us, you get a shot. Nothing leaves this room, no dares that will get people in trouble with someone outside this room, okay?"

"In other words, don't you DARE tell Dolo's wife about this," Boca said as he fondled his roomie.

Steve blushed but didn't deny the statement. "Everyone grab a shot."

They all took a shot and rearranged themselves around the central seating area. Tim was on the couch with Stu, and Hope sat on his other side. Alex perched herself on the arm of the couch by Hope. Clint and Landon turned their gaming chairs from the TV, and the rest lounged on the floor: Boca next to Steve and Abby next to Megan.

"Who starts?"

"Captains first," Steve said as he turned to Abby.

"Oh boy," she said gleefully. "Who do I want?" She gazed around the room, and found Landon staring pointedly not at her. "Landy!"

"Yes!" Stu cheered.

"Truth or Dare, Landy Cakes?" Abby said, earning herself a glare from the man.

"Truth."

"Boring!" Hope called.

"Fuck off!" Landon shot back.

"Now Landy, be nice," Abby chided him. "Landy. Tell me. Have you ever let Timothy violate your ass?"

"Oh, BORING," Steve countered. "Of course he has."

"We've watched," Clint grinned.

"What?" Abby asked, actually shocked. "Like...really?"

"Hope, did you not explain to your esteemed colleague that it was THAT kind of truth or dare?" Boca asked.

"To answer your question, yes," Landon said with a cheerful grin. "Me next."

"Wait, no fair!" Megan protested. 

"She got to pick," Boca shrugged. "He answered. Your pick, Landy."

Landon looked around. "Uh...Steve."

"Yessir?"

"Truth or Dare."

"Oh, dare me," Steve said, always the most enthusiastic player of the game.

"Steve, could you sniff Megan's feet and tell us if they're as smelly as I'm told?"

"What?" Megan asked, flushing with embarrassment.

Steve chuckled. "You got stinky feet, Rapinoe?"

"I..." Megan said, but flushed even brighter, her light skin going red under her blond locks.

"You are a nasty one, Donovan!" Abby said, even as she was laughing.

Steve crawled over to where Megan sat and lifted her bare foot. He took a sniff.

And fainted.

Everyone erupted into laughter as Megan hid her face.

Steve grinned. "Smells like roses."

"You are a JERK Cherundolo!" Megan yelled and the mirthful defender got a kick in his ribs for his trouble.

"Ow!" he cried out in protest, but was still laughing as he crawled away. He got a high five from Boca as he settled back into his seat.

"You are so dead next round," Megan vowed as she tucked her feet under her. "Both of you."

Steve blew her a kiss. "My go. Hope."

"Yes Herr Cherundolo?"

"Truth or Dare, dearest?"

"Truth," she said, not liking the gleam in his eye.

"Hmm, what do I want to know about the great Hope Solo?"

"Ask her why she won't fuck Holden," Tim asked and Hope took a swipe at him. Stu crunched down into his seat.

"How about...." Steve pondered, not wanting to get to Stu and Hope until there were at least three shots in everyone. "Who on the team is the best at...well...oral sex."

"On my team?" Hope asked.

"Yes."

Hope pointed to Abby. "Wambach. Easy."

Alex looked crest fallen. "Really?"

"Sorry, sweetie, but Abby's had a lot more practice."

"I'm learning!" Alex said and Hope squeezed her thigh. 

"You can practice later," Hope told her.

"I DARE YOU TO PRACTICE!" Stu yelled and everyone burst out laughing.

"Not your turn, Holden," Hope reached across Tim and punched Stu in the arm. "My turn."

Stu rubbed his arm and sulked. Tim put his arm around him. "When it's my turn, I'll dare you to blow me, baby bunny."

"Stop calling me that." Stu hunched down.

Hope had focused her gaze on Boca. "'Los, truth or dare."

"Dare."

Hope grinned. "Take your shirt off."

"That's it?" Boca asked with a smirk.

"Sure," Hope shrugged. "I just want to gaze at your pecs."

Boca shrugged and pulled off his worn t-shirt. Everyone looked as Boca flexed for Hope's benefit.

"Thanks."

"Any time you want, Solo," Boca said as he looked around. "Who hasn't gone yet?"

"Me!" Stu raised his hand.

"Timmy," Boca said, ignoring the excitable blond and gazing at Tim.

"Truth."

"Do you think Hope should fuck Stu?" Boca asked.

"No, she should fuck me," Tim said, deadpan.

Stu let out a squeak of protest and Hope leaned into him. "Any time," she breathed on him.

"HOT KEEPER SEX!" Abby shouted, rolling with laughter.

Tim threw an arm around Hope. "Someone dare me."

"It's not your turn!" Stu complained.

"Well, it is, actually," Tim said. "Megan? Truth or dare?"

Megan looked startled. "I went already!"

"Steven went," Boca corrected her.

"But it was my feet!"

"Megs, behave," Abby said. "Or we make you drink."

Megan shrunk down. "Fine. Dare."

"Ooh," Tim said with a wicked grin. Megan's stomach dropped. "Come sit in my lap, darling."

Megan turned pink. "But...I..."

"You gotta!" Hope called and jumped up. She grabbed Megan's arm and pulled her to her feet. 

Megan allowed herself to be deposited in Tim's lap.

"Hi," Tim said as he wrapped his arms around her. Megan could have died as she realized Tim had a hard on.

"Can I get up now?"

"No," Tim said. "You have to stay until I let you up."

Megan whimpered as she felt her body react to the contact. Tim was hot and hard and...

"Rapinoe!" Boca yelled. "Your go!"

"Uh..." Megan said. "Alex!"

Alex grinned at her from the arm of the sofa. "Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

Tim had settled his head on Megan's shoulder and was shifting his hips ever so slightly.

"Truth!" Alex laughed as she watched Megan squirm in Tim's lap.

Megan managed to form her questions, which she's been saving up. "Who, in the room, that you have not had sex with before, would you most like to have sex with tonight?"

"What?" Alex protested. "But that leaves only the guys!"

Landon chuckled. "Well, then we know who she has been messing around with."

"Like we didn't know already," Clint grinned.

"Hey!" Alex protested.

"Are you calling my girl a slut?" Hope asked, giving Clint a challenging look.

"Sweetie, everyone in this room is a slut," Clint said.

Hope couldn't argue that.

Alex was looking around wildly. "Uh...I dunno...uh..."

"You have to be hon-est," Megan sing-songed.

"I hate you Rapinoe," Alex buried her head in her hands.

"You already know, don't you?" Tim asked as he brushed his arm past Megan's breasts.

"Uh huh," Megan grinned.

"Just tell them," Hope said.

Alex muttered something.

"What was that?" Megan asked as she leaned in.

"Stu, ALRIGHT?" Alex yelled.

Stu, who'd been scrunched down since Hope's question, looked startled. The guys all laughed loudly.

"You're gonna get lucky tonight, baby bunny!" Boca called.

Stu went pink. Neither he nor Alex looked at each other.

"MY TURN," Alex yelled.

"Stu's the only one left!" Steve said. "Alex, dare Stu to fuck you!"

"And Clint!" Stu protested. "Clint always gets out of this game! Alex, pick Clint!" Stu demanded, not realizing that after Alex picked on Clint, the Texan would be forced to choose Stu for his question.

"Clint, truth or dare!"

Clint grinned. "Dare."

Alex groaned, having been prepared to ask him something lame just to get her turn over. "I don't know! Kiss Stu!"

"HEY!" Stu yelled. "No!"

"Sorry, buddy, rulz is rulz," Clint shrugged as he crawled over to Stu. 

Everyone howled with laughter as Clint climbed up Stu and planted a kiss on his lips.

Stu wasn't sure if he was more embarrassed or disappointed in the lameness of the kiss.

"Truth or dare, kid?" Clint asked as he made his way back to his seat.

"Truth," Stu whimpered.

"Stu, how many times today have you wanked off to that ESPN body issue of Hope naked?"

Hope's mouth fell open.

"NONE!" Stu yelled. "NONE!"

"Of course he hasn't," Boca said. "The pages are all stuck together now from the cum."

Stu managed not to kill Clint for telling Hope that he...appreciated her naked photo shoot. Steve, still laughing, poured out another round.

“I think we need to do two,” Clint said. “There’s so many of us these shots are going to wear off between rounds.”

“How about two for the boys, one for the ladies!” Megan, the smallest of the group, complained.

“I’ll do two,” Abby said. 

“Because you’re actually taller than me,” Steve pointed out as he was rather short for a footballer.

“And I can kick your ass,” Abby said as she towered over Steve.

Steve grinned and kissed her. 

“Behave,” Boca called over.

Shots were poured out, and everyone but Megan downed too, even Alex.

“Oh, hell, now I look like a wimp,” Megan said as she held out her glass for a second.

“There you go, Rapinoe,” Abby encouraged as the slight blonde downed a second.

“Holy shit, I’m gonna be fondling Holden here in a minute.”

“That’s fine!” Stu grinned, starting to feel the effects of the drink. He strongly suspected that Steve had brought some oversized shot glasses.

Megan had escaped from Tim’s lap in the break, and as they all settled in, Tim claimed her back. 

“But...,” Megan started to protest, but Tim snuggled her between his thighs and her breath caught.

“Hey, where am I supposed to sit?” Stu asked as Tim and Megan had taken over his corner of the couch.

“You can sit here,” Hope said as she spread her thighs.

Stu let out a squeak.

“Hey,” Alex said, and before Stu could move, Alex settled herself between Hope’s thighs.

Stu looked sad.

“Come here,” Clint said as he dragged Stu down to the floor. “If those ladies don’t want you, you come back to Deuce.”

Stu let Clint wrap an arm around him.

“Who starts this time?” Abby asked.

“Hmm,” Steve said.

“ME!” Stu demanded. “I didn’t get to dare anyone last time, it is my turn!!!!!”

“Fair enough,” Steve agreed.

Stu beamed. “Now.” He looked around the room.

“Do something diiiirty, Holden,” Abby requested.

“Okay,” Stu said. “Tim!”

“Dare, me, Baby Bunny.”

“Never call me that!”

“Done,” Tim said. “My turn.”

“That wasn’t my dare!” Stu protested. 

Tim grinned. “Alright, give it to me.”

“I dare you to...get naked, but Megan still has to sit in your lap!”

Megan went white. “What???”

“Alright,” Tim agreed and eased Megan up.

“Oh my god,” the blonde covered her eyes as Tim disrobed.

“Holy...” Alex said as Tim’s shorts dropped to the floor and his cock was revealed.

“Shit...” Abby finished and licked her lips.

Tim grinned and sat back down. “Come here, Rapinoe.”

Megan wanted to die as the keeper settled her back between his thigh, cock pressing into her back.

Stu was grinning. “You know what you need to do, Tim?”

“What?”

“Dare her to get naked.”

“Mmm,” Tim agreed as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“TRUTH!” Megan gasped. “I PICK TRUTH.”

“No fun,” Tim sighed. “How can I fuck you if you have clothes on?”

Megan whimpered. She did want Tim to fuck her. Oh holy shit did she....

“Rapinoe, let him get you naked before you combust,” Hope advised.

“Truth,” Megan whimpered. 

“Megan?” Tim whispered. “Do you think my cock would even fit inside you?”

Hope’s face was splitting with a grin. Tim was so good at this.

Megan shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“Does that count as the truth?” Landon wondered.

“If she doesn’t know, she doesn’t know!” Abby felt the need to defend her teammate.

“Would you like to find out?” Tim asked.

“You’re done!” Abby said as she stood, glaring down at the mischievous keeper.

Megan was pale and panting. “Abby....”

Abby moved forward, but Megan held out a hand. 

“I’m fine.”

Abby met Tim’s eye and challenged him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“I won’t hurt her,” Tim promised, sincerely.

“Unless you want him to,” Clint said with a wicked grin.

“It’s your turn!” Stu chirped helpfully.

Megan took a breath and looked over at Stu. “Hope? Truth or dare?”

“Dare, baby.” Hope said as she, too zeroed in on Stu.

“YOU CAN’T PICK ON ME I ALREADY WENT!” Stu yelled.

“He’s right,” Dolo agreed.

“Oh no,” Boca said. “Dare is to Solo. Megan can dare Hope to do anything she wants, involving anyone she wants.”

Hope grinned wolfishly. “Dare me, Megs. Do it.”

“Hope, I dare you to let Stu touch your bare breasts.”

“Fuck, yes,” Steve muttered as he watched the look of shock spread on Hope’s face. He and Boca shared a grin.

Tim cuddled Megan. “I think I love you.”

Annoyed, Hope pushed Alex off of her, and they young striker fell to the floor in a heap. Alex squeaked in protest, but Abby pulled her over for a cuddle.

“Are we talking touch as in he get s quick feel or what?” Hope demanded.

“That’s fine!” Stu said, flushing with embarrassment.

“Oh no,” Megan said. “He gets a full minute fondle.”

“I’ll get my phone to time it!” Clint offered.

“No,” Hope said. “No phones, not even a chance of pictures.”

“Agreed,” Boca said. 

“You all have ten grand worth of Rolex, us them,” Hope ordered as she peeled off her t-shirt.

As Stu was gaping, Landon crawled over to him and whispered, “Stuie, this is your real chance here. Don’t fuck this up with an awkward fumble. Make her want you.”

Stu nodded and licked his lips as Hope removed her plain white bra. Why were the plain cotton ones so much more erotic than the overdone lace ones?

“Well, get over here,” Hope said petulantly. She didn’t like it when things were out of her control. She liked to have the upper hand.

Stu jumped up and stood before Hope. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at him. With Tim and Megan on the couch, there wasn’t much space for Stu to work. He reached for her hand. “Can we...?”

“What?” Hope challenged.

“For fuck sake, Solo, he can’t touch your breasts like THAT,” Abby said, warming up to this challenge.

Hope had a glare on her face to let everyone know that she would shortly be kicking all of their asses, but allowed Stu to help her off the couch. Stu faltered for a moment, looking around at the assembled footballers, and then led her over to the bed.

“We can’t see,” Steve protested as he stood on his knees as Hope laid down.

“Megan said I had to feel them, not put on a show,” Stu said and got a grateful look from Hope.

Stu deliberately sat between Hope and the rest of the group, who complained loudly.

“So touch them already,” Hope challenged him.

Stu smiled, feeling drunk and bold. “They’re really nice breasts,” he complimented as he gazed down at them. And they were. Not particularly large, but well formed. “They look so soft.”

Hope’s expressed softened as Stu’s eyes roved over her. Her embarrassment faded as he, after an age, finally reached out to touch.

He started with light finger tips trailing from the top of her right breast, down the side, taking in the fullness of it. Her breath caught as his thumb, seemingly inadvertently, but surely not, caught her nipple, which began to harden quickly.

Stu sighed appreciatively, not seeming to notice her reactions at all, as he worked his way around to the other breast.

Behind them, the group was desperately trying to see what was going on. Steve got up and Landon pulled him back down. “Let Stu have his chance.”

“Is it a minute yet?” Alex complained.

They realized that no one was timing. Boca glanced at his watch. “Maybe?”

“Certainly Hope will stop him soon,” Abby said, rather impressed that Stu hadn’t gone for the bruising grope.

Hope had closed her eyes as Stu’s touches became bolder, gently kneading the soft, supple flesh, her nipples standing hard, wanting.

“I think it’s been a minute,” Stu finally said.

Hope’s eyes flew open, and she recovered her senses. “Then get your hands off me.”

But there was no move to stop him as his hands roved. However, a moment later, Stu pulled his hand away.

And with a smile, he was gone.

Stu hopped back over to the couch where Hope had been sitting and picked up her shirt. “Hope, you’re next!”

Hope sat up and realized everyone was gaping at her. Crossing her arms back over her bare chest, she stalked over and grabbed her shirt. Without a word or even looking anyone in the eye she stormed to the bathroom and shut the door.

“Stuart Holden,” Boca said with a low whistle. “You, my son, are now a man.”

After five minutes, when Hope didn't return, Abby went to check on her.

"Hopes? You okay?" Abby asked through the door and tried the handle which she found unlocked. 

Hope was sitting on the toilet, her shirt back on. "What? Oh, I'm fine. Sorry."

Abby gave her a look. "Don't bullshit me, Solo. I know you too well."

Hope looked embarrassed. "I just..."

"How is that little fucker actually that good at seduction?" Abby filled in for her.

"Yes!" Hope wailed. "He's been all stupid dork for ever and there I was with his hands all over me and absolutely no desire to stop him!"

Abby grinned and crouched in front of her. "And now you can't let him fuck you because you threw a fit about it for so long?"

"YES!"

Abby laughed. "Oh Solo, just go with it. Have another shot of vodka. If nothing else, you can claim you were drunk tomorrow."

Hope cracked a smile. "Think he's any good?"

"Yes," Abby said. "Men who know that touching you like that is going to turn you on know what to do with you after they have your turned on."

"Lord help me," Hope said.

"He might. Now let's get out there and get Timmy to fuck Rapinoe, lucky bitch."

They emerged to find Steve doing hilarious impressions of their coach, Jurgen Klinsmen. "You must fight like warriors!"

The guys laughed. Kilnsman wasn't a bad guy as coaches went, but he could be...very...

"There she is," Boca said as he rose to his feet. "Alright, love?"

"Just having a quick shower," Hope said, causing Stu to turn pink again. Boca put his arm around her and pulled her down next to him. 

"Your go, Hope."

"Let's see," Hope said, leaning on the still bare chest of the men's captain. "Who shall I pick..."

"Me!" Steve begged. 

"Alright, Dolo," Hope said, loving his enthusiasm.

"Dare!"

"You want someone to touch you, don't you?"

"Badly," Steve said. "I'm horny as hell, Tim's cock is out and Stu is getting to feel up people. I'm hard."

"Oh dear," Hope said as the evidence was quite clear in the defenders shorts. "You want me to dare you to do something about that?"

"Not me!" Steve said. "Someone else."

"Abby, you wanna help Dolo?"

"Are you daring Steve to have me blow him?" Abby grinned wickedly.

"Does that work?" Hope wondered. "Or should I dare you to blow him as your turn?"

"I don't think 'get a blow job' is a dare," Landon argued.

Steve squirmed. "For the love of god, someone help me out here!"

"How about it's a dare for both of them?"

"OH!" Alex said. "Dare them both to have a 69!!!"

"Alex, you are my favorite person," Hope said with a grin. "Can I do that? Two in one turn?"

But Steve was already removing his shorts. "It works."

Abby laughed. "Alright, Dolo, but you better be good at this."

"You're the expert, give him pointers," Hope said helpfully.

"And not on the bed!" Clint complained. "We want to watch."

"So make room," Abby said, sliding her shorts down her long tanned legs.

"Shirt too," Hope said as she got a face full of Abby's ass.

"This escalated nicely," Tim whispered in Megan's ear.

"You're sat back there rubbing one out on my ass and this has escalated?"

"Sorry," Tim said as his eyes hungrily roved over Abby who was now standing in all of her naked Amazonian glory. "I want to do something for you."

Megan squirmed. "Think the others will let us?"

"Please," Tim said. "They're all wondering how long it takes Steve to make a complete fool of himself trying to focus long enough on Abby to do anything for her while she's sucking him off."

Megan grabbed a pillow from the end of the couch and laid it in her lap. Tim's right hand snaked around and found it's way up under her shirt. As Megan spread her legs, Tim's fingers found there way under the waist band of her sweats and wriggled down into her underwear. Megan whimpered as his fingers found their target, his index finger slipped between her folds and found that place. 

"There," she whispered. "Right there."

"You don't want..." Tim asked as he moved lower, angling a finger into her.

"No," she pulled his hand back. "There." She was so close, this really wasn't going to take much. Boys got so caught up on penetration. Really, a couple of well placed fingers on the clit, and a girl was generally happy.

"But you're so wet," Tim groaned, but the slipperiness on his fingers made them slide easily over her.

"You can fuck me later."

"You are killing me," Tim complained as his finger work.

On the floor, Abby had laid on her back. "Alright Dolo, let's see how you multitask."

Steve crawled over to her and she smacked his hairy ass. "Nice, Dolo. Next dare I get to wax you."

"I see you've waxed," Steve said as he appreciated her neatly maintained pussy.

"All for you, Dolo," Abby said as, without preamble, she wrapped her hand around Steve's cock.

"Careful," he groaned as she gave it a little squeeze.

"So do I suck on this this, or what?"

That got a laugh out of everyone.

"You know how to suck cock," Steve turned his head to glare at her, and got a middle finger for his efforts.

"And you're never allowed to tell anyone how you know about that," Abby said. "Now get in there." Abby wantonly splayed her thighs.

"This is the part that kills me," Clint said as he adjusted himself. 

"Watching?" Landon asked, as he kept an eye on Tim and Megan on the couch. He knew exactly what was going on there, but was enjoying it too much to alert the others and perhaps put an end to it. Megan looked in utter ecstasy.

"I feel like such a pervert," Clint said. "And that just makes me harder."

"You get off on being a pervert?" Landon asked with a grin.

"You do too, Donovan, so don't even act like you don't," Clint took a swing at him and Landon laughed.

Steve actually rather considered himself not bad at oral sex, if the noises his wife made were any indications. Unless she faked it...

He reached between Abby's legs and parted her lips with two fingers, sliding his tongue along the crack, tasting that sweet, bitter tang. As he worked his tongue around a few times, Abby wrapped her other lips around his cock.

Steve sighed happily, as he tried to keep his mind on his task. Yes. The clit. Ladies loved it when you sucked a little...there.

Abby moaned around his cock which sent shivers through Steve. "Oh, fuck..."

"Later," Boca said as he enjoyed the view. He was up near Abby's head and had a lovely view right down between them.

Steve's fingers teased into Abby, just one, then two, wiggling an inch deep, leaving her again.

Yeah, he did kind of know what he was doing down there, Abby fleetingly thought as she reached up to grab the round obs of Steve's obscenely muscular ass.

As he worked a finger up into her, Abby returned the favor. The onlookers gasped, not having expected this.

"Oh, damn," Boca signed. "She knows what a guy likes."

"Steve anyway," Landon said.

Stu was on the couch, mesmerized. Hope was leaning against the arm of the sofa, and he was absently stroking her hair.

Hope shifted and Stu looked down, embarrassed all over again. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Hope said. "I don't mind when you touch me," she said, also pink.

Stu went back to stroking her hair as his gaze fell back on Abby, and he wondered what it'd be like to have Hope do that to him...maybe Hope sucking on his cock while Boca fucked him.

Megan let out a loud moan and everyone turned to her and Tim.

Tim, realizing they were found out, stilled his hand.

"Oh god don't stop," Megan begged and she pressed back into Tim.

"You dirty slut!" Hope said as she smacked Megan's leg.

"Well, go on, Howard, don't leave a lady wanting!" Clint called over, loving the way the blonde writhed on the big keeper.

Megan was mindless to the fact she had an audience now as Tim resumed his work, making her come harder...harder...still.

"Holy shit," Hope panted as she watched Megan writhe.

With a gasp, Megan dug her nails into Tim's thigh, where he was fairly certain she drew blood, before she fell limp against him.

Clint and Landon applauded. "God damn, Howard, me next," Alex sighed.

"Hi," Abby smacked Steve's thigh. "You can get back to what you were doing down there."

Steve laughed as he slowly began pumping his fingers in and out of Abby, his tongue working over her clit. Abby moaned again as she took Steve's cock in her mouth once again. She kept backing off, sensing she was about to get a mouthful, because heaven forbid he quit doing what he was doing down there.

"I feel like I should be taking notes," Clint said, shifting again as the urge to take his own cock in hand was strong.

"Your wife complain?" Landon asked.

"Well, not really, but neither does she make noises like that."

"You gotta make noises," Alex said knowledgeably. "How else do they know they're doing a good job?"

Megan smiled, her eyes still closed. "If they're doing it right, they know."

Tim was nuzzling her neck. His cock still hard. "When is it my turn again?"

"I'm going to separate you if there are any more unauthorized orgasms," Boca said. 

Steve was doing something right because Abby was moaning like a porn star. Encouraged, Steve redoubled his efforts, curling his fingers inside Abby, and then adding a third.

Abby cried out as she came, clenching around Steve's fingers, and then sucking down hard, making the defender cum down her throat.

"Oh, damn," Hope said as she leaned forward to wipe sweaty strands of hair off of Abby's face. "God damn you're gorgeous."

Abby smiled as she swallowed, and then turned to give Hope a kiss.

Stu whimpered.

"I may need another shot," Boca said, his forehead damp with a sheen of sweat.

"I fucking need a blow job," Clint bemoaned the fact that no one was touching his cock.

"Alright, Dolo and Wambach," Boca said. "Your turns."

"Can we do another group dare thing?" Abby asked as she eyed who was left. "Remind me who has yet to go this round?"

"Uh," Boca said. "Me, Deuce, Landy, and Alex, I think?"

The rest nodded in agreement. Megan was lying with a silly smile on her face, between Tim's legs, still. Stu was fiddling with Hope's hair, and she was acting like she didn't notice or care. Steve was lying face down on the floor, happy to let Abby take charge.

"How about..." Abby said, looking at Alex. "How about I dare you three," she pointed to Boca, Clint and Landon, "Have to give my girl Alex the best orgasm of her life?"

Alex looked at Abby, speechless. She was drunk on three shots of vodka, and unable to think clearly.

Hope grinned widely. "Oh, I don't know if that's fair, Abs! I mean, that one night you and I..."

"Okay, so maybe the second best," Abby conceded.

"Oh no," Boca said as he stood up. "Best. Ever."

Alex's mouth opened, but still no words formed. She wasn't sure if she was protesting. She didn't have any idea what sounded like a good idea any more.

Hope leaned over and put her arms around her. In her ear she whispered, "You trust, us, right?"

Alex nodded. 

"And you know we wouldn't let you get hurt, right?"

Alex nodded again.

"Then relax and enjoy this. And if at any time you want to stop, you just tell us, and they'll stop. And if they don't, you know I'll kill them, right?"

"Okay," Alex said. "I want to."

"Good girl," Hope kissed her cheek. She looked at Boca. "I'm trusting you with my girl."

"She's in good hands," Boca nodded and reached out a hand for Alex.

Alex took it and he pulled her to her unsteady feet. Landon and Clint had already arranged themselves on the bed and Boca picked her up and laid her carefully in the middle of it.

"I need to see this," Megan said as she realized her perch on the couch wasn't going to be the best view.

Tim snaked and arm around her and held her to him. "No."

"But..." Megan started to protest as Hope and Stu scampered over to the second bed, with Steve and Abby not far behind.

"In a minute, they are all going to be distracted," Tim whispered as Boca lay down next to Alex and gave her a soft kiss. "And you are going get those sweats off." 

"I am?" Megan's voice grew breathy with desire as she watched Clint began to stroke Alex's arm while Landon found himself at Alex's feet and began to massage them.

"Yes," Tim said. "And I'm going to slide my cock up into you."

"Oh," Megan whimpered. 

"You think you'd like that?"

"Yes," Megan agreed. "Yes please."

Hope let Stu cuddle around her while Steve lay crossways in the bed, Abby relaxing on his stomach. Neither of them had gotten fully dressed after their dare, Steve in his boxers and Abby in a t-shirt and underwear. As good of a blow job as that was, Steve realized he was going to get hard again here very soon. 

This might be the best game ever.

"So," Boca said as he laid a kiss on Alex's forehead and gazed into her eyes. "What do you like, then?"

"What...what do I like?" Alex asked as she got completely lost in Boca's brown eyes.

"Yes," Clint said as his hand hand wandered across her stomach and began working up her shirt. 

"I...don't know," Alex stammered. "I mean...Abby and Alex just...usually....do things to me."

Boca smiled wickedly. "So you like to be used for their sexual pleasure?"

Alex found herself nodding. "They always take care of me...but...I like being out of control."

"Do you feel out of control right now?" Clint asked.

"Yes," Alex said as Landon's hands worked up to her knees, tickling the underside of them. 

“Does that get you wet?” Landon wondered, as though he was asking about the weather.

“Yes,” Alex agreed as she squirmed.

“You know,” Clint said as he pushed up her shirt and nuzzled her stomach, his beard far softer than Alex would have imagined. “We could tie her to the bed.”

Alex’s eyes got wide. 

“I think she’d like that,” Boca agreed, not even asking Alex’s consent. She’d say no if she needed to. “Dolo, find our ties.”

“I’m tired,” Steve replied.

“I’ll get it,” Stu said as he got up, eager to please.

“Better get this off,” Clint said as he tugged up Alex’s shirt. She lifted her arms and let him remove it.

“I thought there wasn’t a bra under there,” Clint said as Alex was suddenly half naked.

Landon hooked his fingers in the waist band of her pants and tugged them down, underwear and all. 

Stu produced two ties from the luggage. “Got ‘em.”

Alex pliantly allowed them to pull her up to the headboard, and Clint and Boca loosely tied her wrists to it.

“Okay?” Boca asked as he kissed her.

She nodded. 

On the other side of the room, Megan’s pants were gone, and Tim had produced a condom from somewhere. No one was watching, as Tim predicted, and as she leaned forward, Tim settled down and took his cock in hand. With little effort, Megan wriggled down on his cock and let out a low moan as it filled her.

Tim closed his eyes, fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. Fuck, she was tight, snuggling back on his cock, making noises that were making him want to lose control. He put his hands on her hips to steady her.

Landon bent up Alex’s left leg so her foot was flat on the bed and examined her toes for a second. “How are your feet so pretty?”

“W-w-hat?” Alex asked, looking down.

“My feet are hideous,” Landon said as he nudged her knee down and kissed her instep, leaving her legs fully splayed.

It was true, her feet we callous free and perfectly manicured. 

“Landy wants the name of your manicurist,” Boca said as he laid his hand on her other knee. Clint was nuzzling Alex’s left breast, hand on her stomach.

Steve looked over. “She go to the same waxer you do?”

“Yeah,” Abby said. “Hope.”

Hope laughed and kicked at Abby. “Shut up.”

“Are...” Stu swallowed hard. “Are you waxed too?”

“You wanna find out?” Hope asked as she took his hand and guided it down between her legs.

“Yes...” Stu said.

“Maybe later,” Hope said, but didn’t move his hand away.

The boys seem to have collectively decided that teasing Alex was the best tactic to start with. Hands were all over her body, kisses laid here and there, no one getting any where near between her legs. Alex was whimpering and squirming.

“I said give her an orgasm, not torture her!” Abby called over. “Don’t be shy, Landy, get on in there!”

Boca looked up. “No comments from the peanut gallery.”

“We have condoms!” Hope added. “Baby girl needs a cock!”

“You want a cock in you, baby?” Boca asked.

“Yes!” Alex begged. “Oh, god, Carlos, PLEASE.” Her eyes were feverish as she strained against her restraints.

“I don’t know,” Boca said. He across at Clint as he rolled Alex’s nipple between his fingers. “Is she ready?”

Clint gave it a moment’s consideration. “You’ve got an awfully big cock, Boca.”

“Please,” Alex whimpered.

“Have Donovan check and see if she’s wet,” Clint reasoned.

Alex spread her legs wide. Was she wet? Was he kidding?

Stu could feel Hope squirming next to him. He ever so slightly increased the pressure of his fingers between her legs and he heard her let out a little gasp. God, she was probably as wet as Alex. If he could just...

“Wait,” Hope breathed.

“Looks pretty wet,” Landon said as he leaned in between Alex’s legs. He blew hot air at the juncture of her thighs.

“Oh god,” Alex moaned. “Please...”

“Yeah, maybe you should fuck her,” Landon agreed. 

Boca slid off the bed so he could shed his jeans and picked up a condom from the end table. Stu had completely not noticed those sitting there. As Boca stood at the side of the bed, rolling on the condom, Landon slid an experimental finger down Alex’s slit.

“Yes,” Alex moaned. “Oh god yes.”

Clint kissed her. “You just want it all, don’t you, darling.”

Boca crawled back onto the bed, and Landon, who’d been about to slide a finger into Alex, moved out of his way.

 

Carlos knelt between Alex's legs and she strained toward him.

"You like this, don't you baby?" Clint whispered in her ear. "You're dying for that hot, hard cock inside of you."

Alex closed her eyes tightly as he spoke, his words and the image of Boca bearing down on her more than she could deal with. She was drunk, she was out of control, and she was about to get fucked so good.

"My next turn someone dare me to do that," Abby sighed as they watched Boca push into Alex with deliberate care.

"Seriously," Hope said, but even as she did, she wiggled her ass into Stu's cock, which was a solid shaft. "I really wouldn't mind getting tied up and fucked senseless."

"She's never going to be satisfied with just the two of us again, is she?" Abby said.

Boca has slid all the way home, a sheen of sweat forming on his chiseled features. The well controlled captain was exerting a lot of effort to just not pound into her. Clint and Landon were fondling her breasts and telling her increasingly dirty things in her ears. As Boca pulled back, Alex moaned.

It was at this moment that Megan lost all control of her self and announced to the room at large: "FUCK ME HARD, HARDER!!!"

"Well fuck me," Abby blinked as she watched Megan bounce up and down on Timmy's cock.

"They've completely lost track of the game, haven't they?" Hope noted as she reached back to stroke the side of Stu's face. "Does that mean the rest of us can be bad, too?"

"It usually ends up like this, yes," Stu agreed as he leaned down and kissed Hope.

"Stop right now!" Steve said as he reached over to smack Hope's thigh. "We're only on round two!"

Stu wanted to reach out and punch Steve in the face. He had Hope Solo grinding on his cock and he wasn't allowed to do anything about it? She could sober up at any minute and tell him to stop!

"Enjoy the show," Abby advised as she couldn't decide if Megan or Alex was more entertaining.

Boca was working in and out of Alex with a steady pace, making her jerk with every thrust. She was gasping and moaning. From the sounds of it, Megan was on her second or third orgasm as Tim groaned with a ferocity that made strikers panic as he gripped her hips and held her to him. After a moment, Megan collapsed against him, with a look of pure self satisfaction.

"You close, baby?" Clint asked. 

"Y-y-y-es," Alex stuttered in time with Boca's pounding into her. 

Clint snaked a hand down between her legs, and found Alex's clit. With very little effort, considering her heightened state, he set her off.

"Oh...my...GOD!"

With a groan, Boca felt her tighten beneath him, her spasming passage triggering his own orgasm. "Fuck!”

"Oh damn," Hope moaned. 

Boca fell onto his back, just about having enough energy left not to flatten Alex as she trembled on the bed. Landon kissed her tenderly. "Best ever?"

Alex made a noise that may or may not have been agreement.

"Are we the only two who haven't gotten off?" Hope complained to Stu.

"Uh, hello?" Clint asked as he glanced over. He and Landon were looking pained.

"I'm ready for round three," Megan said with a dopey grin.

Hope abandoned Stu to give Alex some cuddles as the young striker panted, chasing off the boys. “Didn’t I tell you that you’d like that?” Hope said as she nuzzled her cheek.

“Mmmm,” Alex agreed. Hope wrapped her up in the sheet off the bed.

“More vodka!” Steve said as he and Abby got off the bed. 

Megan was struggling into her shirt and underwear, but Timmy seemed to feel no need to put on clothes.

Landon settled on to the couch next to him, cock hard, pained expression on his face.

“Alright, Donovan?”

“No,” Landon groaned. 

Steve and Abby passed around the next round.

“Oh my god,” Megan said as she tossed it back. “I don’t think I have any more inhibitions to lose, thanks.”

Clint had taken up the rest of the couch, so Megan found herself on the floor between Steve and Boca. She eyed the handsome pair. Was she allowed to dare them to fuck her together?

“Megan Rapinoe, you are an actual whore,” Abby said as she settled down next to Steve, Stu hovering to see where Hope would end up.

Megan looked startled. “What? I was just...NOTHING.”

Boca leaned in. “I know what you want.”

“You do?”

Steve laughed. “Sweetie, we can read you like a book.”

“Alright!” Landon said. “Who goes first here?”

“Shit, I don’t know,” Steve said. “You, Boca, and Deuce all did that last one together.”

“I’ll go,” Boca decided. “I pick...Hope.”

Hope looked over. “Yes?”

“Truth or dare, baby?”

“Dare,” Hope said as she kissed Alex’s temple and left the tired girl on the bed.

“I dare you to...” Boca said, glancing up at Stu who was still hovering. “Get Holden naked without using your hands.”

Hope grinned. “Stu?”

“Yes?”

“Take off all your clothes and I’ll blow you.”

Stu was naked so fast that Boca wasn’t exactly sure that it had happened. One minute Stu’s jaw dropped and the next he was naked as a jaybird.

Hope beamed. “Done.”

“I was kinda expecting you to do that with your teeth or something,” Boca said as Stu grinned, proud of himself.

“Well, blow him,” Steve said as he gestured.

Hope’s smile faded. “What, now?”

“You promised,” Boca agreed.

“I just said that to get him naked,” Hope said.

“And he’s naked. You can’t just leave him like that,” Clint agreed as Stu was starting to realize he may not be getting his promised blow job.

“You...you don’t have to,” Stu said even though he was starting to resemble a kicked puppy.

“Oh for the love of god, Solo, blow him!” Abby demanded.

“Fine,” Hope said as she moved over to the edge of the bed and sat up. “Come here.”

Stu looked elated as he moved over to the bed. He looked down at Hope was was giving him a grin. 

“You know, I was actually kind of hoping you would fuck me with that.” His cock was inches from her face, and she had to admit, it was a nice one.

Stu’s eyes widened. “I...yes...yes please.”

“It’s my turn to dare. Can I dare you to fuck me?”

“YES YOU CAN!”

“You really don’t want to give him a blow job, do you?” Boca asked.

“It’s not my favorite thing, no,” Hope shrugged. “I have a terrible gag reflex.” She reached out and stroked Stu’s hip. “So, we doing this?”

“Yes,” Stu said. “Yes we are.”

Clint groaned. “Please do not make me watch this. My cock is going to fall off. Can we move on with the game?”

Stu looked over as he stroked Hope’s hair. “Clint?”

“Yes Stu?”

“Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” Clint said.

Stu stepped back and let Hope scoot back onto the bed.

Alex had recovered herself and moved out of the way. 

“Come here, baby,” Abby called over and Alex slid off the bed with her sheet and cuddled with Abby on the floor.

“What should I dare him?” Stu asked Hope as he caught the condom Steve tossed him.

Hope looked over at Clint who was sandwiched between Tim and Landon on the couch. “I want to see him rim Timmy.”

“Well, you can’t,” Stu said as he kissed her. “You’re going to be busy.”

Hope grinned against his lips. Stu pulled back. “Clint. Do as the lady asks.”

Tim grinned. “Yeah Deuce.”

“HOW IS THIS HELPING ME!” Clint yelled.

“Just jerk off already,” Landon advised as he gripped his own cock.

“I don’t think that’s allowed,” Megan shook her blonde locks, drunk and sated.

“You don’t get a vote,” Clint said as Timmy shoved his round ass in Clint’s face.

“Here,” Landon reached his other hand over to Clint. “Dare me to jerk you off.”

“Done,” Clint said.

“This game has gotten out of hand,” Steve pondered as he crawled over to Boca and kissed his roomie. “Can Landon dare me to get dirty with ‘Los?”

“Steve, get naked with ‘Los,” Landon moaned as he twisted his hand on his cock.

“Dirty things,” Steve corrected.

“Dirty naked fucking things,” Landon said, eyes closed.

“I just got my shorts back on,” Boca sighed as he willingly pulled them back off. 

“You heard the dare,” Steve said. “Diiiirty naked.”

“I wanna play!” Megan whined.

“Rapinoe, I wanna see you lick Abby.”

“Lick her?” Megan frowned.

“Lick her all over,” Boca clarified. “From her toes to her nose.” 

Megan giggled at the rhyme as she crawled over to Abby. “Hi.”

“Hey kitty cat,” Abby said as allowed Megan to drag her shirt off.

Alex was curled up in a ball, her eyes darting around the room. Part of her wanted to play too, to get in the middle of everything, but despite the urge, she realized that even more, she wanted to watch. She watched the perfect agony on Landon’s face as he jerked his cock, his hand on Clint’s as well. Clint trying to do as he was told, but the hand on his cock making it hard for him to multitask. She watched Boca and Dolo making out with the practiced ease of long time lovers. She watched Megan lick down Abby’s chest, trying to stare down the older woman as she did so, and having no luck. There was no winning a stare down contest with Abby.

But what held her attention was Stu and Hope. That wasn’t fucking. Stu was making love to Hope. As Alex stared, Stu kissed and caressed Hope. His gentle hands roamed as he worked her clothes off of her, slightly fumbling, but Hope helped him out. Alex knew what Hope looked like when she was really turned on, the way her blue eyes glazed over with lust.

When Stu had Hope panting with need, he deftly rolled the condom onto himself. Alex briefly wondered how guys got good at that. So many of them were useless at it. Did you practice?

But Alex’s eyes were drawn back to Hope’s face. She was gazing up at Stu, and Alex saw the exact moment when he entered her. 

Bliss.

The boys on the sofa were making noises and Alex’s eyes flicked over to see Clint fingering Tim while Landon had somehow gotten underneath the keeper and was sucking on his cock. Alex grinned as Steve bumped into her, muttering, “Sorry,” as he got on his knees. Oh, Boca was going to fuck him. Captain Fantastic indeed. Where did the man get the stamina?

Abby’s body shined with Megan’s spit as the midfielder really was working her over, head to toe.

Alex sighed as she fingered herself. So much sex. Hope was moaning as Stu fucked her. Stu was making the most delightful grunts as he exerted his full effort, sweat dripping off his back. Alex closed her eyes and she listened, touched herself and bit her lip. Abby was making that sound that could only mean Megan had come to the end of her journey. Tim was groaning and Steve was talking in German.

Through the symphony of sex, Alex came again with a delicious intensity. She was so drunk and drowning in hormones.

When she came back down, the room had quieted. Landon, Clint and Timmy were curled together on the couch. Boca and Steve had passed out on the floor, and Megan and Abby were wrapped around each other one of the beds. 

Alex dragged herself up on the other one, and Hope, with Stu curled around her, reached for Alex. 

“You okay, baby girl?”

“Mmm,” Alex agreed as she snuggled into Hope. “Can we do this again?”

“Oh yes. Yes definitely.”


	8. Vodka VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Dempsey, Stuart Holden, Tim Howard with Landon Donovan   
> Introducing: Graham Zusi

Tim Howard was in a bit of a snit. Jurgen hadn’t called up Carlos or Dolo, and even Landon wasn’t due to arrive until the Gold Cup in a couple of weeks. As much as he adored Clint and Stu, that was a threesome he could have any time.

“Timmy,” Stu said, scampering up behind him as they entered the stadium for the training session.

“What?” Tim asked, looking down at the smaller man.

“So, uhm, I was talking to Graham...” Stu said as he glanced behind them at Graham Zusi who was chatting to Clint.

Tim grinned. “Stu, you know I love you.”

“I know, Stu beamed as he broke away from him and ran to the center of the pitch.

* * * *

After training, Stu siddled up to Graham in the shower. “Hey, Zus, you want to come over to Tim and my hotel room tonight? We’re gonna watch movies.”

“Uh, sure,” Graham replied. In truth, he didn’t know the blond very well as he’d only been called up in the past year, and Stu had been out hurt for two. It was hard not to like the guy though as he was forever making people laugh.

“Cool, after dinner?”

Graham nodded and stuck his head under the shower. Yeah, he knew the rumors that surrounded some of the veterans, but surely that couldn’t be what they were inviting him to, right?”

* * * *

Clint was sprawled out on Tim’s bed, flipping through the channnels on the TV. There was jack shit on.

Stu emerged from the bathroom, his gravity and weather defying hair perfectly styled. 

“You didn’t need to dress up for us,” Clint said as he ran a hand over his own nearly bald head.

“Not for you, stupid,” Stu said as he checked his watch.

“Did Timmy get lost on his way to get the booze?” Clint asked, annoyed that Stu was flitting around the room and not keeping him company.

There was a knock on the door. Stu bounded over and threw it open. “Zus!”

“Hey,” Graham said as he looked over to see Clint splayed out on the bed.

Clint was grinning. “Hey.”

“I brought some DVDs,” Graham said, holding a selection of super hero films. For some reason, this make Clint laugh.

“Oh, Stuie, you didn’t.”

“Shut up, Clint,” Stu said as he grabbed the movies. “Hey, Captain America, I’d been meaning to watch this.”

“It’s a good one” Graham said as he followed Stu to the other bed, unable to look in Clint’s direction. There was something predatory about the way the man was looking at him.

Stu loaded up the movie and they all settled in to watch the start. Stu chatted aimlessly, and Graham called down. Just a movie.

Fifteen minutes in, the door opened and Tim appeared. “I had to go to three liquor stores to get Absolut. Honestly, is this not our nation’s capitol?” He set a clinking bag down on the TV stand and turned off the movie.

Graham’s heart leapt. Oh shit. The vodka. It was all true. All the rumors. He should get out of here. He wasn’t into that kind of thing. He had a girlfriend...

“It’s okay,” Stu said as he laid a hand on Graham’s knees. “I was nervous the first time, too.”

Graham looked into Stu’s way too innocent face and trusted him.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Clint added. “You set your own limits.”

“But if you refuse a dare, you do have to drink,” Tim said, a slightly wicked look in his eye. “And anyway, it’s much more fun of you let yourself push your limits.” He set out four glasses.

Stu poured them all a round, half emptying the first bottle.

“First, a toast to our friends who aren’t here,” Clint said.

“We finally get Stuie back and Boca and Dolo don’t make it,” Tim said and they all drank.

Graham felt the liquor burn a trail down his throat. It seemed to serve as a warning: leave now.

But Stu giggled and groped his thigh, and Graham felt a rush of desire.

Maybe he’d stay for a little bit.

“Okay, I’ll start, Stu said as Tim pulled over a desk chair, straddling it easily. “Timmy, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Tim said, reading Graham’s apprehension and willing Stu to pick and easy one.

“Who was your first?”

Tim’s eyes twinkled. “Girl or boy?”

“Boy,” Clint quickly supplied.

Tim sat back, glancing at Clint. How truthful did they really want him to be? He was fairly certain that they all thought it was Clint.

“Truth!” Stu said, reading his face.

Tim met his eye. “David Beckham.”

Three jaws dropped.

“What? When? HOW?” Stu spluttered.

“You can ask me next time.”

“AUGH!” Stu threw a pillow at him. Graham laughed even as his head was spinning. David Beckham? How far did this thing go?

“Alright,” Tim said. Graham, truth or dare?”

“Uh, truth?” he said, a slight squeak in his voice.

“When did you lose your virginity?” Tim asked the question without a trace of a leer.

“Oh,” Graham said, having expected far worse. “Well, I was fifteen. It was a girl I’d been dating a couple of years.”

“That’s cute,” Stu said. “Was it any good?”

“Not bad, actually,” Graham told them. “It was her first time too and we fumbled through it together.”

Clint smiled. “Alright, your go.”

“Me?” Graham asked. “Oh...uh....who can I ask?”

“It has to be Clint,” Stu said. “Then he asks me.”

“Okay,” Graham said. “Truth or dare?”

“Since we’re all being so honest, truth.”

Graham’s mind went utterly blank. What did he want to know? “Uh, do you do this sort of thing often?”

“Play truth or dare?” Clint clarified and Graham nodded as he really wasn’t sure what he’d meant, either.

“Only with this lot of horny boys.”

Stu giggled. “What, Tottenham lads not into kinky games?”

“Nah. It’s better if you just get Bale on his knees with your cock in his mouth so he can’t talk.”

Graham gasped as the rest of them burst out laughing. Holy shit they were into a lot of kinky shit.

Clint winked at him and Graham flushed. “Alright, Stuie, I got a dare for you, you up for it?”

“Anything,” Stu agreed. He was all about the buildup , but he was going to explode if the fondling didn’t get started here soon.

“Stu, I dare you to give Graham a little kiss.”

Stu lit up like a kid on Christmas, and a shot of panic went through Graham.

Oh shit, oh no no, this was too much, too real, too...

Stu took his hand, “Come on.”

Graham, wide-eyed, let Stu pull him off the bed into the bathroom. Clint opened his mouth to protest, but Tim shut him up with a kick.

Stu pushed the door closed. “You okay?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Graham lied as he rubbed his sweaty palms on his shorts.

“We can just tell them we did if you want to,” Stu offered.

“No, it’s fine,” Graham said looking trustingly into Stu’s eyes. Maybe it was the vodka or this small space, but Graham realized that he really did want to kiss Stu.

He leaned in slightly, realizing that he and the midfielder were the same height. He liked that. Stu tipped his head and their lips met, softer than Graham had expected. Were everyone’s lips this soft? His mouth involuntarily fell open as Stu pressed closer.

Stu slowly began to deepen the kiss as he laid a hand on Graham’s hip and pushed against him.

Oh god, this was good, this was right, Graham fleetingly thought.

After several long moments, Stu pulled back. Graham’s breathing was ragged.

“Okay?” Stu asked, unable to resist brushing a hair off of Graham’s forehead.

“Yeah,” Graham smiled. “Yeah, I really am.”

“Good,” Stu said as his infectious grin returned. 

Stu led the way back to the main room.

Tim wore a wide smile. “So- was it seven minutes in heaven?”

Tim poured the second round as Graham sat back on Stu’s bed. Clint reached out an arm and pulled Stu down to the bed with him.

“You could seduce the pope,” Clint murmured as he nuzzled Stu’s neck.

Stu let out a giggle. “You can’t make anyone do anything they don’t already want to.” He wriggled away and grabbed another shot of vodka. “This time we should drink to trying new things.”

“Like there’s anything you haven’t done,” Tim accused as he drank his shot.

“Hey,” Stu laughed.

“Who goes first,” Graham asked, now eager to get going again. The vodka had erased the taste of Stu from his mouth, and he wouldn’t mind having it back again. Or someone else.

“Not you,” Tim decided as he licked his lips and looked at Clint. “Truth or Dare, Clint?”

“Oh, dare.”

“Call Landy.”

“Uh, okay,” Clint said as he reached into his pocket for his iPhone. 

“Tell him that Stu has been letting you fuck him on Jurgen’s desk and he left cum all over his clipboard.

Graham let out a gasp as Stu laughed out loud. “We SO need to do that!”

“But I like Jurgen,” Clint protested even as he spun through his contacts for Landon’s number.

“We all like him,” Tim said, a gleam in his eye. “But you caught him making eyes at Stu an dyou decided you needed to remind Herr Klinsman who he belongs to.”

“You did?” Graham asked, eyes wide.

“No, but Landon won’t know that,” Clint winked at the MLS midfileder.

“Hello?”

“Hey Donovan, Dempsey here.”

“What’s up?”

“Not much. Stuie’s been fun to have back,” Clint said as he began to spin the tale as Tim had instructed.

“Deuce, you bastard!” Landon laughed. “Save some of that ass for me when I get back with you guys for the Gold Cup.”

“There’s always plenty of Stu to go around,” Clint said. “But we’ve found a new playmate.”

Graham’s eyes got wide and he shook his head emphatically. He did not need this getting back to his teammates in Kansas City.

“He’s a little shy right now, but something tells me we’ll be able to get him to open up.”

“Who?” Landon demanded.

“You can meet him at the end of the month.”

“Fuck you, Dempsey,” Landon said with a laugh, finally catching on. “If you get in Zusi’s pants before I....”

Clint hung up on him. He knew Landon would figure it out. They had been eying the young midfielder since he’d been called up last summer. Of course, while they had been talking, Stu had jumped right in.

“God, is there anyone who doesn’t...” Graham struggled for words.

“Sure,” Tim said with a shrug, “But most of use don’t see much harm in a little fun.”

Graham shook his head which was starting to get a little fuzzy from the two generous shots of vodka.

“Okay, Clint!” Stu said.

“Hmm,” Clint said as he looked between Stu and Graham. “Alright Zusi, truth or dare.”

Oh god, Graham thought. “Truth.”

Clint pondered for a moment, watching the man squirm. He glanced down and saw that all of the talk has given him half a hard on. “Zuz- which of the three of us would you like to have suck your cock?”

Graham nearly fell off the bed in shock. “Do what?”

“Blow job, son,” Tim said with a chuckle.

“Yes, I get that,” Graham said with a nervous laugh. 

“Say me,” Stu said hopefully. “I’m really good.”

“He is,” Tim agreed.

Graham looked between the three, his cock getting so hard. Images flashed through his mind. Clint’s rough stubble against his inner thighs, Tim’s bald head bobbing back and forth, wiping that grin off Stu’s face with a cock down his throat.

“Jesus Christ,” Clint muttered as lust clouded Graham’s features.

“I wouldn’t mind- any of you,” Graham replied diplomatically. 

“You have to pick,” Stu demanded.

“Yeah,” Clint agreed. Say me, he found himself thinking.

“Stu,” Graham said as he decided it was safest.

“Yes!” Stu cheered triumphantly.

Tim found himself feeling very disappointed. “Your go, Graham.”

Graham shifted in his seat. “Stu, truth or...”

“Dare!”

“Dare him to suck your cock,” Clint offered gamely. He could watch that.

Stu laughed. “Not in round two!”

Graham was glad that Stu said that. To be fair he probably wanted to be drunker than this for something like that to happen, just in case he regretted anything, so he could blame the drink, but even as he looked into Stu’s eager face, he realized that he wasn’t going to regret anything. “Okay, Stu. Touch yourself.”

“Touch myself?” Stu asked. “Inside the pants or outside?”

“Inside!” Tim declared.

“Make it hard,” Graham said, flushing deep crimson as the dirty request tumbled out of him, unbidden.

“Well, that takes three seconds,” Clint teased as Stu leaned back to shove his hand into his track pants.

His hand closed around his cock. He let out a low whimper as they already sensitive flesh. He locked eyes with Graham, imagining it was Graham’s hand on him rather than his own. Damn, yeah...

Graham couldn’t breath as Stu twisted his fist a few times, feeling every movement all the way through his cock. Oh, fuck, that would be so....

Stu gasped and removed his hand, cock clearly outlined in the looks pants.

No one could take their eyes off of it for a moment, the sight promising what every single one of them was hoping for tonight.

“Damn, Zus, quit looking at me like that before I cum in my pants,” Stu panted.

“Sorry,” Graham said, even though he wasn’t.

“You’re sure you’ve never done this before?” Clint accused as he looked over at the pair.

“Never,” Graham shook his head and swallowed hard.

“Some people are just naturals,” Tim said. “Alright, if you’ve got any blood left in your brain to make a thought, Stuie, dare me something dirty.”

Stu bit his lower lip. Suck my cock until I cum all over you, flitted through his head as he tried to find a comfortable place on the bed. 

Then Stu caught sight of Clint, smiling to himself, and had an idea. 

“Okay, Timmy, you have to take your next shot off of Clint.”

Tim frowned. “How?”

“I’ll pour the vodka on and you lick it off!” Stu jumped up to get the first bottle which was nearly empty.

“I don’t like this idea,” Clint said.

“Oh!” Stu said. “You pour, Zus!”

“What, ME?”

“Yes you!” Stu handed it over. “Get your shirt off, Clint.”

Clint was still frowning, but he did as he was told, peeling off his shirt to reveal a nicely sculpted torso, a gorgeous tattoo and...

“Damn Deuce, I ain’t licking anything off your hairy self!”

Stu let out a burst of laughter. It was true, Clint was a rather hairy man, but to be fair, he kept it nicely man-scaped. “Think of it as an added level of difficulty.”

Clint stuck out his tongue and laid back. “Lick away, big boy.”

Graham was holding the bottle of vodka in slightly trembling hands. “So...how much?”

“Finish off the bottle,” Stu advised as Graham unscrewed the lid and moved over to the bed next to Clint.

Tim approached Clint, throwing his leg over him and straddling the smirking midfielder. He bore down on him, rubbing his cock into Clint’s. “Start pouring, Zus,”

Graham tipped up the bottle and a stream of vodka splashed on to Clint. Tim leaned over and noisily slurped it up, running his tongue up and down Clint’s chest.

“Try some on the nipple there,” Tim directed and Graham did as he was told, the bottle nearly slipping out of his hands as he watched Tim descend on Clint’s nipple and suck.

Stu was loving the show. Somehow he’d managed to work his dare into getting all three of them to bend to his will. Graham was slowly doling out the vodka, Tim was using this opportunity to torment Clint, and Clint, well....shit his was moaning like a porn star.

Sadly, the bottle was soon empty. Clint’s nipples stood out, rock hard, and when Tim got up, he saw the situation in his pants was about the same.

“Fuck,” Graham sighed as he licked the last drop off the next of the bottle. 

“Oh, we will be....very soon,” Tim promised.

“Mooooor vodka!” Stu chirped as he jumped up for the bottle.

Graham was still holding the empty bottle and wondered what he should do with it. Certainly he shouldn’t just leave it in the trash. Holy crap if Jurgen knew what they were up to, they’d be on the next flight home.

“We can recycle it if you’re worried about the environment,” Clint said as he got up to dry the spit off his chest. 

“I was more worried about the manager,” Graham said as he carried the bottle to the trash can. 

“Oh, Clint has the manager taken care of,” Tim said with a leer.

Graham decided he didn’t even want to know what that meant as he grabbed the shot Stu poured out.

“Uh, Sunshine, I already had mine,” Tim said as Stu had poured four shots.

“Oh,” Stu said with a frown. The lack of blood flow to his brain along with the vodka was starting to tell. 

“I’ll have it,” Graham said as he picked up a second one, and downed them both.

“Nice,” Clint said as he had his own and wrapped an arm around Graham and laid a vodka kiss on his neck.

Graham leaned back into his embrace. He was horny as hell and he didn’t even care any more if this was something that he, not 24 hours ago, would never have considered doing. But he closed his eyes as the alcohol swam through his veins and willed Clint to touch him.

“Damn, Zus,” Stu said as he pulled him away from Clint, yanking harder than he needed to. “You turn into a horny SOB when you’re drunk.”

“Me?” Graham asked as he tumbled forward, falling onto Stu who fell onto the bed into a laughing heap. He let out a groan when Graham landed on his cock.

“Oh damn,” Stu said. “ROUND THREE.”

Tim chuckled as he watched the drunk boys rolling around. He’d better get them naked before they got too drunk to be of any use to him. “Alright, who’s starting this.”

“Me,” Clint decided. “Timmy, truth of dare?”

“Dare.”

“Timmy, take off Graham’s clothes.”

“Do what?” Graham asked, breathless.

“But no fondling. You can’t touch his skin at all,” Clint said.

“Oh damn,” Stu said. “Can I fondle while he undresses him?”

“No!” Clint said. “As a matter of fact, get over here, Stu.”

Stu scampered over to Clint and let the older man snuggle him in between his thighs. Stu wiggled his ass. 

“Stop it,” Clint breathed in his ear.

“Why?” Stu asked. “You want to fuck me, right?”

“Always, Sunshine, but not right now.”

Tim was leaning over Graham who was still sitting on the bed. “This will be easier if you get up.”

“Oh, sure,” Graham said, unable to look the keeper in the eye. He stood in the middle of the room, staring at the floor. 

“Relax, Zus,” Tim told him as he uncrossed Graham’s arms and kissed him on the cheek.

“NO FONDLING!” Clint called over.

“That wasn’t a fondle!” Tim replied. He then grabbed Graham’s ass. “THAT is a fondle.”  
“Stop it!” Stu laughed. 

Tim sighed. “Fine.” He grabbed the hem of Graham’s worn NIke t-shirt and dragged it up over his head. His curls re-emerged in a tangled disarray.

“Stuie, I think I like his hair better than yours,” Tim commented as he gazed at the dark curls which stood up on Graham’s head.

“It’s a mess,” Graham said as he self consciously ran his hand up through them.

“I like it,” Tim said again, breathing in his ear.

“No fondling!” Clint repeated.

“Not touching him!” Tim said as he smiled down at Graham. “Now, about these shorts.” He hooked his thumbs under Graham’s waistband and dragged them down, catching for a second on his cock.

“Oh damn,” Stu said as it sprang into view. “Great cock.”

Graham’s cheeks were flaming red as he stepped out of the shorts. “I’ve never had any complaints.”

“None here,” Tim agreed as he stepped away before the temptation got the better of him.

“So...uh...” Graham said as he stood there naked.

“No clothes back on,” Stu beamed as he wriggled one last time in Clint’s lap and got up. “Your go, Tim!!!”

Tim licked his lips for a moment as Graham sat back down, doing his best to hide his boner. There wasn’t much hope. “Stu, darling?”

“Yes, my lover?” Stu asked with a smile.

“Fondle Zus.”

“Don’t I get to choose truth or dare?” Stu asked even as he crawled over to Graham.

“Hi,” Graham said breathlessly as Stu bore down on him. Stu’s hands pushed his shoulders back down onto the bed even as he moved in to kiss him.

“I said fondle, not make out!” 

“Tongue fondling,” Stu threw back as he splayed his hands across Graham’s chest and ran them down his smooth skin. “You wax?”

“Uh, yeah,” Graham agreed as he closed his eyes against the assault. Damn this was good. Stu’s fingers traveled all across the planes of his abs and hips, teasing him deliciously. Oh damn, this was how sex was supposed to be. An orgy of pleasure rather than a game played to gain leverage in a relationship. Stu didn’t want anything from him...

“OH!” Graham’s eyes flew open when Stu brushed past his cock, which was now way past hard. 

“Stuie, help him out,” Clint said.

“You ready for this?” Stu asked, looking into Graham’s eyes for agreement.

“Yes, yes, oh god yes!”

With a trademark grin, Stu closed his hand around Graham’s cock. The midfielder let out a grateful moan and a few short stroked later, was cumming in Stu’s hand.

The others watched as Graham’s whole body shuddered with the intensity of the orgasm that ripped through him. “Fuck, yes,” Clint said as he bit his lip.

“Mmm,” Stu agreed as he leaned forward to kiss Graham’s lips. “That was hot.”

Graham let out a sigh. “That was amazing.”

Tim tossed Stu Graham’s shirt to wipe off his hand. “Your go, Stu.”

“Oooh!” Stu said. “Alright, Zus, truth or dare!”

“Do what?” Graham asked as he lay there, drunk and sated.

“The game!” Stu laughed as he rubbed his solid cock into Graham’s side. “Do you want a dare?”

Graham turned his head to look at Stu who was giving him a look full of lust and need. Jesus.

“Uh...sure, yeah.”

“Uhm,” Stu glanced at the other two and them back at Graham. “Can I...dare you to uhm...”

“Yes,” Graham agreed even though he wasn’t entirely sure what Stu wanted. His beautiful hesitancy was making Graham want to do whatever it took to make him happy.

“Would you give me a blow job?”

Clint almost called out a protest, and then he realized exactly how much he wanted to watch Graham blow Stu.

Graham nodded his assent, and Stu disappeared for a moment, shedding his clothes before returning to the bed. Graham sat up, no longer self conscious of his nakedness, and let Stu lay down. 

“Graham, for my dare, I want to fuck him, okay?” Clint asked as it was his turn next.

Graham nodded. Yes. Anything. He didn’t need a game any more to suggest things to him. He was drunk and uninhibited. And he wanted to watch and do everything.

But as he knelt between Stu’s legs and came face to face with Stu’s lovely cock... “I’ve never done this before!”

The other three burst out laughing. “No shit, Sherlock.”

“It’s easy!” Stu said as he peered down at Graham. “Suck on it and stuff.”

Graham chuckled. “Ever the poet, Stuie.” Experimentally, he wrapped his fist around Stu’s cock, and the blond sighed with happiness. Well, that was easy enough. He eyed the circumcised head for a moment, with a drop of liquid pooled at the tip. What did it taste like? Knowing Stu, it was probably cherry flavored.

Licking his lips, he lowered his head down, mouth wide, and took the head between his lips. He got a salty taste of the pre-cum on his tongue. He gave it a little suck.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” Stu gripped the sheets.

“Here,” Tim said as he appeared at Stu’s right side. He pushed Graham’s hand aside and pressed his thumb against the base. “Now you don’t cum, Stu until I tell you to, okay?”

“What?” Stu wailed. “I’m there already!”

“Yup,” Tim said as he gave Graham room. “Take it all in, Zus.”

Graham did as he was told, taking Stu’s sizable cock as far as he could into his throat, but the head was as far as he could get it and he still wasn’t to the base. Running the flat of his tongue up the underside, Graham reveled in the moans coming out of Stu.

“You can blow me next,” Tim decided. Graham realized the keeper was naked. With a glance, he saw Clint was as well, tearing open a box of condoms. He really was going to fuck Stu. Oh Jesus...

Focusing himself on the task at hand, he bobbed his head up a couple of times, applying his tongue as he did so, sucking with ever increasing pressure. Stu writhed as Tim denied him his pleasure. His hands weren’t busy, so he carefully began to stroke Stu’s balls, rolling them between his fingers.

“OH GOD,” Stu cried out, and in that moment, Tim let go and so did Stu. Graham found himself with a mouthful of cum that nearly caused him to gag. He jerked back even as Stu was still cumming, getting a mess of it all down the front of himself.

“Oops,” Tim said with a devilish grin as he offered Graham the already sticky shirt.

Graham swallowed as he grabbed it, trying to wipe off what he could.

“Oh Zus....I love you,” Stu panted even as Clint pushed Graham away and grabbed Stu’s hips.

“On your knees, Sunshine.”

Graham moved to the other bed as Clint and Tim descended on Stu. There were not protests whatsoever as the pair began to paw at Stu’s round, pale backside. There was lube as Tim began to work open Stu, and for a fleeting moment, Graham was sure that they were both going to fuck him, but once Tim worked three of his magnificent fingers into Stu, he backed off, and let Clint line up behind him.

How must that feel? He’d been raised to think that anal sex was a sin, but looking at Stu’s face, at the near pain on Clint’s...it must be amazing.

Graham found his cock in his hand and he began to stroke it as he imagined it. God, what would he prefer? Pressing into that tight round ass? Letting someone take him?

Clint was grunting and Stu was moaning and Tim...shit Tim moved so Stu could start sucking his cock which he did without hesitation.

Graham closed his eyes for a second as he panted. This was all too much too dirty too wrong, but as he felt himself reaching that peak again he knew he would be back for more.

And never regret a single thing.


	9. Vodka IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon Donovan/Jurgen Klinsman/Stuart Holden

“I hate you so fucking much right now, Donovan.”

Landon laughed out loud at the abuse. “Oh Clint, you’re meant to be happy for us! Going to the Gold Cup final again! Mexico is out! We’re rolling!”

“Exactly. You’re the golden boy, you have Stu all to yourself, and you know how he goes in for hero worship!”

“Might I remind you about early June when everyone was fucking Stu but me?”

“Fine,” Clint grumbled as he sat in his hotel room, god knew where, for Tottenham’s preseason joke of a tour. “At least I know it’s not Truth or Dare with just the two of you.”

“I don’t have to play games to get Stu to suck my cock.”

Landon laughed again as Clint hung up on him and tossed his phone onto the bed. Stu had gone to procure vodka for them, and Landon was aching to get started. He turned the volume back up on the TV where SportsCenter was showing the highlights from the match.

The door opened and he heard Stu’s voice.

“So yeah, I mean those guys were being jackasses, I was surprised you didn’t get chucked earlier.”

Landon was rather thankful he was still in his track suit pants and t-shirt when Stu walked in, followed by their coach, Jurgen Klinsman.

“I really should be a better example for you all,” Jurgen said and seemed a bit surprised   
to see Landon. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Landon said carefully, wondering what the hell the coach was doing here.

“Landon!” Stu said as he closed the door. “Jurgen uh....”

“I caught him sneaking into the hotel with the vodka,” Jurgen said.

“I offered to share it and he let me off,” Stu said with that infectious grin that let him get away with actual murder.

“Sure,” Landon said. The coach? Landon knew that Stu had a crush on the attractive German, but honestly. Crushes on coaches were good for nothing more than dirty fantasies. Inviting them over with bottles of vodka could never end well.

“Stu, did you leave the glasses in the bathroom?” Landon asked as Jurgen had focused on the TV and the match coverage.

Stu walked in the bathroom to check, and Landon followed.

“What is he doing here?” Landon hissed.

“Landy! He was looking miserable, sitting at the bar with a drink, alone. I stopped to say hi, and well, he noticed the bottle, but...”

“You stopped to talk to the coach while carrying a bottle of alcohol,” Landon gave him a glare.

“Please?” Stu said, dropping the pretenses. “I want him.”

“He’s the coach, Stu.” Even as Landon said it, looking into Stu’s puppy dog eyes, he knew he was going to give in.

“Please?”

Landon sighed and grabbed the glasses off the counter. “I suppose if I end up sucking his cock this will assure me a seat on the plane to Brazil.”

Stu laughed out loud as he followed Landon back out.

Jurgen was swearing in German as he turned off the television. “Ridiculous American media.”

“You’ve been here how long?” Landon asked with a smile as he handed Jurgen a glass.

“They’re nothing compared to the British media,” Stu argued as he broke the plastic wrapper on the bottle of Absolut.

“Agreed,” Landon said with a shudder as he recalled that paternity scandal that turned out to be absolute bullshit. He hadn’t even slept with that woman!

Stu poured vodka into Jurgen’s glass as the coach’s eyes grew wide. 

“You drink this straight?” 

“Sure,” Stu said.

“I was thinking that you were going to have something to mix it with,” Jurgen admitted as he swirled the clear liquid in his glass.

“What, you think we’re fifteen year old girls breaking into our parents’ bar?” Landon challenged.

“Stu maybe,” Jurgen said and Landon laughed out loud.

“Oh my god!” Stu flushed. “I am not a little girl! Or a little boy! What is with you and the fangirls thinking I’m some child! I am a man! With a functioning cock!”

Landon and Jurgen chuckled at Stu’s outburst, making the blond flush even darker red.

“Stuart,” Jurgen said and tossed back the vodka. Without missing a beat: “Do you really want to be a man?”

“Yes,” Stu said with a distinctly unmanly pout.

“Then we need to move up to the adult drinks,” Jurgen said and he picked up the hotel phone.

Landon glanced at Stu who’s mouth dropped open as Jurgen ordered a bottle of Jameson and a bucket of ice to be sent up to the room.

Jurgen turned off the TV and sat down on the sofa in the room. Landon drank his vodka and went to sit next to him. “Are they going to suspend you for the final?”

Jurgen shrugged. “By rights, I should be.”

“That would be such bullshit if they did!” Stu broke in. “The ref was an idiot. He should have sent off half that team for dirty play!”

Jurgen gave him a smile. “How’s your jaw?”

“It hurts,” Stu said with a grimace and crossed over to the coach who reached out a hand for him. He pulled Stu down next to him and gently took his jaw in his hand. “Did the doctor check it out?”

Stu nodded as he gazed at Jurgen up close. “It’s just going to bruise.”

“It will be a badge of honor.” Jurgen was caressing Stu’s cheek and Stu bit his lower lip. 

A tiny bit jealous, Landon wrapped an arm around Stu’s middle and pulled him back a little. 

The possessiveness didn’t get past the elder German. “So...are you two...?”

A smile crept onto Stu’s face. “Mostly it’s just sex.”

Jurgen chuckled. “I could have sworn you and Dempsey were at it.”

“Oh, we are,” Stu said brightly. “Clint, Tim...Carlos...oh and Zusi!”

Jurgen’s eyes widened slightly. “Well well well Mr. Holden. You’re not exactly a little boy at all, are you?”

“He’s a slut,” Landon praised as he leaned forward to lay a kiss on Stu’s neck.

The Jameson arrived, and Jurgen went to collect it.

“He’s so going to fuck you,” Landon whispered. His fingers played up Stu’s abdomen as he nuzzled Stu’s neck, tickling him with his beard.

“Mmm,” Stu sighed at the thought.

Jurgen returned with the bottle and fresh glasses of ice. “Now. Let’s have a real drink.”

He poured out three generous measures of the fine Irish whiskey. 

Stu took the drink and had a sip. “Oh...that is nice.” He didn’t admit to either man that he regularly drank Jameson at home. He might have even tried to pretend that he was a virgin as that so did turn on the older men, but his cover was already blown.

“A man’s drink,” Jurgen approved as he drank his own.

Stu leaned into the manager. “I have a confession to make.”

“Oh?”

Stu looked down at his already nearly empty glass, and then back up at the manager through his long eye lashes. “It really turned me on when you got sent off.”

If Jurgen was shocked at all by this admission, he hid it well. “You like to see me behaving badly?”

Stu shook his head. “It was just the passion. How much you care about us and the team.”

“I do care,” Jurgen said. “In the two years I’ve been with this team, I’ve become quite invested in you all.”

“I can’t believe I’ve been out injured for nearly all of it,” Stu said, his irresistible pout returning.

“You’re back with us now,” Jurgen said as he reached for the bottle to top up Stu’s glass. “And we have Landon back.”

Landon smiled at the coach over Stu’s head as he held out his own glass for more. Everyone had said it was career suicide to take the break his did this past winter, but it had been the single best decision he had ever made in his live. He loved soccer again, like he had when he was ten years old.

“I do what I can for the team,” Landon demurred, and Stu turned to him. “You’re amazing. You’re playing so well right now!”

Landon braced himself for the kiss he knew was coming, and Stu didn’t disappoint him. He pushed forward against the older man and their lips met. Stu was in his lap in a moment and Landon felt a solid erection against his stomach. The kid was horny as hell.

“When I was playing for Germany, we used to reward the players who had a particularly good game.” Jurgen said as he ran his hand across Stu’s back.

Stu broke the kiss and turned, eyes bright with liquor and passion. “How did you do that?”

“I know when I had a good game, more than one teammate was willing to...well....”

“Suck your cock?” Landon offered, appreciating the coach’s reluctance to speak in vulgar terms.

“Indeed,” Jurgen grinned.

Stu’s eyes went wide and deliberately clueless. “I should probably blow you, Landon.”

“I think so,” Landon said, fighting the urge to laugh out loud. Their sex games were usually so light hearted that their attempts to keep things proper for the coach were next to impossible to maintain.

Stu finished off his whiskey and kissed Landon again, the taste of the Jameson melting between them as Stu pushed his hands down to the waist of Landon’s shorts and started to tug at them.

“He’s eager, isn’t he?” Jurgen approved as he watched Stu strip Landon’s shorts from him.

“He’s not got much in the way of technique, but he definitely makes up for it in enthusiasm,” Landon agreed even as he felt even more naked than usual under the gaze of their coach.

Stu, eager to impress, pushed Landon back against the arm of the couch and settled in between his thighs, all but shoving his own ass in Jurgen’s face. Please touch me while I blow him.

Landon closed his eyes, not wanting to know how Jurgen was reacting. It was one thing to have his buddies watch. So when Stu took his length into his mouth, Landon let out a gasp of surprise. 

“You really have no shame, do you, Stuart.”

Stu let out a hum of agreement which vibrated through Landon’s cock.

Jurgen reached out to caress Stu’s ass, watching in slight awe as the young man greedily licked and sucked Landon’s cock. He never would have dreamed of being this open about sex when he was Stu’s age. Sure, a lot of the team were hooking up behind closed doors, but in pairs, and you never talked about it.

Or invited the manager

Jurgen smiled at the thought of his old battle axe of a manager on his knees in front of anyone.

“Stuart, can I see your ass?”

Stu’s head came up, releasing Landon’s cock with a slurpy sound. “Now?”

“Please?”

Stu stumbled off the couch, leaving Landon splayed and rock hard as he scrambled out of his clothes.

Panting, Landon looked at Jurgen who met his eye. “Would you mind if I have Stuart tonight?”

“Not if I can watch,” Landon said and wondered what had possessed him to utter those words.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Jurgen assured him.

Stu was naked and hard as a rock, proud cock straining toward both men, begging for anything. 

“You better finish Landon there. He’s earned it.”

Stu grinned and leapt back on the couch, nearly landing on Landon who let out a grunt. Stu reached for his cock and gave it several slow strokes. “You want it fast or slow?”

Landon never could decide. He supposed in fairness, he should ask for fast. Stu wanted fucked so bad, he was nearly in tears. “Fast.”

Stu had his mouth back on Landon’s cock in an instant. Only half of his attention was on it, however, as his head bobbed up and down. He was wiggling his ass in the manager’s face. Please touch me.

Jurgen did not leave him waiting as he reached again for that perfect, round, firm young ass. It was smooth, baby fine hairs across it, pale compared to the rest of his soccer tanned skin. He ran a light finger down the crack of his ass, and was rewarded with a whimper.

Landon closed his eyes and let himself go as Stu’s efforts redoubled. Quite frankly he wanted to watch Jurgen and Stu as much as he wanted to cum himself.

Stu nearly choked as Landon cum began to shoot down his throat in the same moment that Jurgen began to explore his puckered opening. Spluttering, he tried to swallow and managed to get cum dribbling all down the front of himself.

Landon let out a tired chuckle as he saw the state of Stu. “You’re a sight.”

Stu wiped his chin on Landon’s t-shirt to make him pay for the insults. Landon helped him out before removing the shirt entirely. He wadded it up and tucked it behind the cushion, sure he would have Stu’s cum on him as well rather shortly.

Stu was letting out a keening noise as Jurgen worked him open, alternating his fingers with his tongue. Fuck, he knew what he was doing. Stu was used to a finger full of lube and a cock shoved up into him. It was usually just fine, but....

“Oh god, yes!” Stu wailed.

Unable to resist, Landon leaned up to kiss Stu who was panting and writhing. He didn’t dare touch his cock for fear the young man would explode in an instant.

“Condom?”

There was a momentary standstill as Landon and Stu both tried to process what Jurgen was asking for. 

“Fuck,” Landon said as he tried to remember where they were. His suitcase?

Stu let Landon get up to look and turned to see Jurgen had somehow gotten his pants off, cock long and hard, waiting to penetrate Stu. He let out a low moan. “Landon....”

“Found them!” Landon announced as he proudly held aloft a box of Trojans. Ripping the box open, he fished one out and ripped open the package. 

He felt all kinds of dirty and wrong as he stood there, naked, and watched Jurgen roll the condom onto himself rather expertly. Honestly, he’d meant to sit back on the couch to be with Stu, but he could do nothing but sink down onto the coffee table, gaping as Jurgen fed his long, hard cock up into Stu who was shaking on weak knees. 

There was a rhythm in Jurgen’s hips as he began to fuck Stu that made Landon grow hard again. God...how did he...fuck....

Landon’s cock was in his fist in a minute. Fucking...hell...Stu was bent in half, being pounded into now. Sweat shone off the forehead of the German as he grunted with the effort, but never lost a beat.

And then, as though he knew exactly, exactly the right moment, Jurgen reached for Stu’s cock, causing the young Texan to cum, nearly screaming from the intensity of it.

Landon exploded as well, unable to contain himself as the sight before him unfolded. Fuck...god....damn....

Stu collapsed onto the couch as Jurgen withdrew, the young man done for. Jurgen disposed of the condom and laid a kiss on Stu’s sweaty back.

He said something in quiet German that Landon didn’t catch. He looked at Landon. “You’ll look after him?”

Landon nodded and watched and Jurgen dressed. What did you even say after that?

“Next time, I want you.”

Landon’s jaw dropped as Jurgen let himself out.

Yes. Please.


	10. Vodka X -We are coming to Brazil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Howard/Clint Dempsey/Stuart Holden/Graham Zusi/Mix Diskerud/Omar Gonzales

Tim opened the door to his hotel room with a grateful sigh of relief. The whole day had been a circus of media. From the 6 am call at Good Morning, America, to the open training session that afternoon, his jaw was actually sore from smiling. He was beginning to understand that text from Landon last week. “The bullshit is all yours, my friend.”

Ah, back in the good old days when no one cared about American soccer, Tim thought as he threw his tie on the table and fell onto the bed.

There was a knock at the door.

Tim groaned. “NO I DON’T WANT TO COMMENT ON DONOVAN.”

“Open the door, asshole,” came Clint’s annoyed voice.

Tim pushed himself back up and opened the door. Clint was stood there in his jeans and nothing else with a bottle of Absolut.

“I love you,” Tim said as he grabbed the bottle.

“I thought we needed a little stress relief,” Clint said as he sauntered in.

“Seriously,” Tim said.

“We’re definitely going to need to broaden our circle this summer,” Clint said as he unwrapped two plastic cups. “You and me are the only ones left standing from South Africa.”

“I know. Stu will be around though. You know that slut can’t stay away.” Tim kissed the back of Clint’s neck

“If he’d lay off the kinky sex, maybe he wouldn’t blow out his knee every year,” Clint poured the vodka and laid back on Tim’s bed. Tim crawled in with him and laid his head on Clint’s bare chest.

“What would we do without kinky Stu?”

“Corrupt some new youngsters?” Clint pondered.

“Who do we want this summer?” Tim asked as he took his shot and set the glass aside. He laid a sloppy, vodka kiss on Clint’s belly.

“So we’re not playing truth or dare here?” Clint asked as Tim started to work south.

“Do we need games?” Tim asked as he flicked open the button on Clint’s jeans.

“All the magic is gone,” Clint sighed even as Tim worked his jeans off.

“You’re not even wearing underwear,” Tim commented dryly as he pitched Clint’s jeans on the floor.

“I wasn’t expecting strip poker,” Clint replied with a grin and a wink.

“You’re luck to be getting a blow job,” Tim said. 

“I’m happy to return the favor,” Clint offered.

“Excellent,” Tim said as he stood up to kick off his dress pants.

“But seriously,” Clint said as he watched Tim’s hard, muscular body come into view. “Who do we want to bring in?”

“Zusi for sure,” Tim said as he tossed his boxers aside.

“Zus is a must,” Clint said as he spread his legs and invited Tim between them.

“I’m rather enjoying Mix,” Tim commented. 

“You like those boys with hair.”

“I’m a little jealous, yeah,” Tim laughed as he bore down on Clint and the conversations ended. Their tongues twined together, sensation heightened by the remnants of vodka on their lips. Clint was so familiar to him after so many years together. He didn’t get to see his lover as much since he’d returned to the United States to play in the MLS. At 35, he’d begun to wonder if brining his career home for the final stretch might be the best option for him.

Get him back to Clint.

Clint’s hands were wandering down Tim’s sculpted body. He gripped Tim’s muscular ass, pulling Tim down against him, their cocks rubbing together. Tim let out a moan of pleasure as he angled his hips for better friction. 

Impatiently, Clint took charge and rolled Tim onto his back. “Blow job,” he muttered impatiently into Tim’s mouth.

“Dare me?” Tim teased as Clint climbed around so his face was at the juncture of Tim’s thighs and his cock jutted into the veteran keeper’s face. Tim adjusted slightly so Clint had room for his knees and then took the throbbing cock in his hand. In all honesty, cocks were rather unattractive, but as he took the head in his mouth, and listened to the moan it elicited from Clint, he didn’t mind in the slightest.

The moans vibrated down his shaft as Clint’s lips closed around his own member. Clint liked to suck which always made it difficult for Tim to focus on the task at hand. As shocks of pleasure like an electrical current shot through him, he had to relax his jaw lest he accidentally clench. 

That could get awkward.

Tim fondled Clint’s balls, hoping his lover would return the favor, rolling them gently in his hands before abandoning the cock and slurping the round orbs into his mouth. He closed his eyes as Clint took the hint and responded in kind. Clint was so easily led.

Neither man was in a hurry, enjoying the moment with caresses and gentle pressure, almost waiting on one another to make the move to step up the game.

Clint, his knees aching, finally taking the initiative. Taking Tim deep into his his throat, he made the keeper groan loudly and suck down on Clint’s cock.

Tim won the race and Clint came into the back of his throat. As he swallowed, Tim nearly choked as the orgasm exploded out of him.

Chuckling, Clint swallowed and braced himself for Tim to collapse. However, the older man thoughtfully rolled off, lying back against the mattress as he caught his breath.

“Yep, if we could get some kids to suck us off, it would save us the effort.”

Tim let out a breathy laugh. “Then send out the invites.”

 

* * * * 

Clint sat with an ice pack on his nose, watching a DVD with one eye and none of his attention. He was sporting two blossoming black eyes and he ached. They were fitting him with a mask and he was going to play Sunday, but at the moment, he just wished he could fall asleep and not roll over and wake himself up with a searing pain.

“How are we today Captain Mopey-Pants?”

Clint turned his good eye on Tim and glared. “I got my nose kicked in, how the fuck do you think I feel?”

“Like you need vodka.”

“I’m not allowed,” Clint slumped further in his chair. “Doc has me on these meds for the swelling and the pain.”

“Not for you,” Tim said as he set out three shot glasses. 

Clint’s eyebrow raised. “Timothy. What have you done?”

“Just invited a couple friends over to help you relax this evening,” Tim said as he stepped past Clint’s outstretched limbs. 

“Who?” Clint said, not willing to let go of his pout. The adrenaline of the win had worn off and left him with a headache.

“We’re having us some hair porn tonight,” Tim’s eyes lit up as he retrieved a bottle of vodka from his stash under the bed and nestled it in the ice bucket.

“Zusi and Mix?” Clint said, finally giving in to the idea.

Tim grinned. “Yes. Now go take a shower. You look and smell like hell.”

“It’s not my fault I’ve been sweating like a pig for two weeks,” Clint grumbled again as his deodorant had totally given up on him today. “There isn’t air in this country. It’s soup.”

Tim chuckled as Clint tossed his ice pack on the table and went to the shower. Resisting the urge to follow him, he called down to the desk for dinner and more ice. Usually the team was required to eat as a group, but Tim had gotten permission for he and the others to eat in the room. Since last summer, Jurgen didn’t question any more, and Tim had yet to get Stu to tell him why.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door as Clint was emerging from the shower, a towel hanging on his hips.

Tim opened it to reveal Graham Zusi with his face full of a cheeseburger. He gave Tim a mustardy grin. “Hi.”

“That better not be my cheeseburger, Zus,” Clint growled.

“I ordered four,” Tim said as he slapped his ass. Mix was pushing in the cart. He stopped it at the end of the bed, pushing his hair back. “Are we allowed to have cheeseburgers?”

“We don’t play again until Sunday,” Tim reasoned. “And our captain needs comfort food.”

“God, it gets worse every time I see you,” Zusi said as he stepped up to examine Clint’s face. 

“Thanks.”

“You look manly, Deuce,” Zusi said with a grin. 

“Stuff it,” Clint said as he grabbed his painkillers off the night stand and popped a couple in his mouth.

Tim took a handful of french fries and laid down on the bed. “Eat your cheeseburger, Captain Mopey-Pants.”

“Stop calling me that,” Clint said as he washed his pills down with a bottle of water. Mix uncovered another plate and handed it over. “Thank you.”

“Ketchup?” Mix asked as he dug a pile of packets out of a basket.

“Yes,” Clint said as he held out the plate. The cheeseburger looked amazing. It was big and beefy with cheddar cheese dripping out of the bun. Tearing open several packets, he squirted them all over his fries. He took the burger in one hand and fries in the other.

He realized the other three had fallen silent and looked up. There were all staring at him. “What?”

Mix blinked. “Do you want us to leave the two of you alone?”

“What?”

“You and your burger,” Tim said through a mouth of french fries.

Clint gave him a glare. “I’m hungry alright? And I can barely taste anything with the state of my face.”

Tim grinned and proceeded to demolish his burger as well, the fat and grease sliding down his throat. His stomach would hate him tomorrow, but oh well. It would be back to lean meats and carbo-loading anyway.

When the plates were cleared down to the last crunchy bit of fries, Tim pushed the cart out into the hallway and Clint settled down on his pillows, looking like a disgruntled gang member.

“Poor Deuce,” Zusi said as he climbed onto the bed with him and looked down at his wounded face. “Do you need a cuddle?”

His hair was falling around his face and he was wearing a sexy little pout. Clint’s dour face broke into a small smile. “I could use a blow job?”

“Hey!” Tim called over. “No freebies.”

“So….how does this work?” Mix asked as he watched Tim open the bottle of Absolut.

“Didn’t you Norwegian kids play Truth or Dare?”

“I played football,” Mix said with a shrug. Tim handed him a shot glass.

“We should have had Brooksy here,” Zusi said as he took his glass. 

“I offered,” Tim said. “Said we were all hanging out and did he want to join us and I think the kid wet his shorts.”

“Ugh, these kids!” Clint groaned. “Still embarrassed to wank off in the shower.”

“I suppose Jurgen was thinking more about the playing on the pitch than the playing in the hotel when he picked the team,” Zusi said.

“Obviously, denying us Landy and Boca,” Clint sighed.

“And Dolo retiring and Stu hurt,” Tim sighed with him.

“Hey, what are we, chopped liver?” Mix asked.

“No, you’re not,” Tim licked his lips. 

Mix grinned at him. He knew the basics of the game from just the chat around the dressing room, so when Tim had invited him, Mix had jumped at the chance. Scandinavians were an open minded lot, but leave it to Americans to take it to the next level.

“Alright, let’s drink to the friends we wish were here, and the new friends we’re happy to be making,” Tim said as he lifted his shot of vodka.

“Hear hear!” 

The three took a shot as Clint looked on, his head starting to go fuzzy anyway from the dose of pain killers. 

“Okay Deuce,” Tim said as he climbed on the second bed, Mix content to sit on a chair flipped around backwards. “You start us off.”

“Hmmm, “ Clint said as though he’d not been contemplating this for hours. “Zus, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he replied without hesitation. What was the point of secrets between men who you trained, showered, ate, and breathed with?

“Zus, I need some hair porn.”

“You, what?” he asked.

“You with that hair all tied back in the matches. You need to set that loose.”

“It’s down now,” he said, still frowning as he shook out the slightly damp curls.

“He needs a L’oreal moment,” Tim said, having heard Clint rhapsodize about wanting Zusi to release his hair from it’s tie and shaken free like a naughty librarian from an 80’s hair band video.

“Uh…okay?” Zusi said as Mix handed over a hair tie. He pulled the messy curls back at the nape of his neck, smoothing it as best he could.

“Now,” Clint directed, “rip it out and sweep your head back…”

With an embarrassed look, Zusi did as he was told, ripping the tie from his hair and shaking it free. For good measure, he ran his hands up into it and let out a slight moan.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Clint groaned in appreciation.

Mix was grinning. “You have a serious hair fetish, Deuce.”

Clint attempted to wink at him and ended up wincing. “Only for Zus.”

“You don’t like my hair?” Mix put on a pout and shook his out as well.

“It’s okay,” Clint shrugged as Tim chuckled, knowing Clint was just looking for some free hair porn.

“Next!” 

Zusi laughed as he pushed back his now messy mop of hair. “Oh, Mix, truth or dare?”

Mix looked at him. “So if I say truth you ask me some embarrassing question?”

“Yup.”

“And if I say dare you get to make me do anything?”

“Yup.”

“And if I don’t want to?”

“Then you drink!” 

Mix nodded as he tried to decide. He suppose embarrassing truths didn’t much matter. “Truth.”

“Boring,” Clint complained.

“It’s his first go,” Zusi defended him. 

“I’m a virgin,” Miz batted his eyelashes as Clint.

“If you’re a virgin, I’m the pope,” Tim laughed.

“Okay,” Zusi said. “Mix, have you ever had a dirty dream about one of your teammates?”

Mix laughed. “Duh.”

“You have?” Clint asked with a laugh.

“Haven’t you?”

“Not til I started fucking them!” 

Mix grinned. “Huh.”

“So have you…” Tim started and Mix cut him off. 

“You can’t ask another!”

“Damn!” Clint said. “You wasted that!”

“Sorry!” Zusi said. “I was expecting him to go for dare!”

Mix shrugged. “Okay, so do I ask Tim?”

“Either or,” Tim said.

“Okay, you, Howard,” Mix said. “Truth or Dare.”

“Dare,” Tim said.

“Take off your clothes.”

“What?” Tim asked, started at this request.

“Get Naked.”

“Sheesh, Mix, it’s round one!” Zusi protested mildly, but was impressed at his boldness. His first time at this he’d been shy until the vodka had really gotten flowing. Mix was having naughty dreams and undressing keepers.

“Are there rules?” Mix asked, doe eyed and feigning perfect innocence.

“Yeah there are,” Clint said with as big of a grin as he could manage. “Strip, Howard.”

“Do I have to stay naked?” Tim asked as he peeled off his t-shirt.

“Unless someone dares you to put your clothes back on,” Clint said and got the shirt tossed in his face. “Watch the nose!”

“I’m not getting a blow job tonight, am I?” Tim lamented, recalling the delicious 69 not so many days ago.

“There’s two other mouths in this room,” Clint winked at Mix who’s grin was wide. Damn, that kid was so into this. He needed Mix to meet Stu.

Tim wasn’t much for a strip tease and his shorts were around his ankles a few moments later. He flopped back on the bed. “Better?”

“Much,” Mix grinned as he checked out the goods.

The lust in the young footballers eyes nearly made the veteran keeper blush. He looked at Clint. “Truth or dare, Deuce?”

“Dare,” Clint said challengingly. 

“Deuce, go kiss Mix. The kid is dying for it.”

Clint’s grin widened despite the state of his face. “Can he come to me, I’m wounded.”

Before Clint could finish his sentence, Mix was out of his chair and practically shoved Zusi off the bed to get to their captain. Zusi backed up with a laugh, moving to the other bed with Tim as Mix leaned down to Clint.

“Hi,” Mix said with a grin, and tipping his head carefully to avoid Clint’s bruised nose, he lowered down for a kiss. 

Clint’s mouth fell open in shock and Mix wasn’t even shy as he dove right in with a soft, deep kiss. Mix laid his hands on Clint’s chest to steady himself, and threw his leg over him to straddle Clint.

“I SAID A KISS!” Tim called out even as Zusi smacked him on the arm, perfectly happy to watch the show.

But Mix backed off, licking his full lips and climbing off. “He tastes good.”

“I need another shot,” Zusi laughed.

Mix was the one to pour out the shots this time, handing them to Tim and Zusi. Clint watched the trio down the cold liquid without ceremony and was wondering if he could keep up with them, sober even though was on some heavy pain killers.

“So does Clint start again?” Mix asked, teasingly back in his chair. Tim was still naked, lying back against the headboard of the spare bed, not seeming to care. Zusi was trying not to stare, but really…

“Yes,” Clint decided for them all. “Saint Timmy?”

“Yes, Deuce?”

“Can you give Zus a cuddle?”

“I thought I got to choose Truth of Dare?”

“Boring!” Mix shouted. “Come on!”

“Disco! Keep it in your pants!” Clint shot back at the eager youngster. “Timothy? Truth or dare?”

“Clinton, I’ll have a dare.”

Clint glared at the use of his full name. “Cuddle Zus.”

“I never get how it works that it’s Tim’s dare and I get cuddled by a naked man,” Zusi complained with a frown.

“He can cuddle me?” Mix offered gamely, and Zusi gave him a glare. He was supposed to be the new favorite with Stu out, and here was Mix panting to give both of their captains blow jobs.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it!” Zusi scrambled to Tim’s side. 

Tim pulled the long haired midfielder down to his chest, sparing him by not rubbing his cock into him, even though he rather wanted to. Being naked was one thing. Being naked with a hard on was…

“Tell me I’m pretty,” Zusi said, looking up at Tim with big eyes.

“Gorgeous,” Tim laughed at him. “You certainly have the prettiest eyelashes on the team.”

“I do?” Zusi asked as he blinked experimentally.

“You do,” Tim said and kissed his nose. “Let’s see, Mix, truth or dare?”

“Wait, you’re still going to cuddle him?” Mix asked, jealously flaring.

“He didn’t say how long,” Tim said innocently. “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare!” Mix said insistently.

Oh the possibilities to tease, Tim thought to himself as he watched the younger man nearly vibrating with anticipation. He glanced at Clint and wondered how far he wanted to go. It was, after all, only the second round. But Deuce was bruised and drowsy. 

“Disco, can you help Clint get undressed?”

“Yes,” Mix was out of his chair like a shot.

Clint burst out laughing as Mix grabbed the edge of his shorts and started to yank them down. “Careful! I’m wounded!”

(??? I think I abandoned this part- much so!)

* * * *

Tim knew he had to be up at 5 am to hit the TV Studio for 101 American morning television appearances, but it didn’t stop him from laying out the vodka after their qualification for the round of 16.

Clint knocked on the door, eager to get started.

“Get in here,” Tim said with a laugh as he opened the door.

Clint grabbed Tim and gave him what he meant to be quick, friendly kiss, but when their lips met, both of them lingered just a bit too long.

When Clint finally pulled away, he blushed pink under his fading black eye.

Time grinned. He and Clint had been hooking up under the pretense of the of these vodka parties for years, but neither man had made a move to take it to the next level.

“I got a surprise,” Tim said as Clint stepped past him.

“You do?” Clint asked, as the bald keeper was not know for his spontaneity. 

“It’s not YOUR surprise,” called a very familiar voice out of the bathroom and a shock of blond hair appeared.

“Stuie!” Clint shouted as he grabbed the smaller man and hugged him. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I’m not sure if you noticed, but my team had a pretty big game today,” Stu teased, but his motives were far less than pure.

“Mix wound you up with that picture of his dick, didn’t he?” Clint asked with a gleam.

“Yes!”

“Jealousy is so cute,” Tim said.

“So where is Disco Mix?” Stu asked.

“Down,” Tim ordered.

“I want Mix,” Stu whined.

“I haven’t had Mix yet!” Clint grower as he recalled the vodka party Lola hadn’t gotten finished.

Stu put on his best adorable face. Clint gave in immediately. “You whore.”

“I know,” Stu purred as he cuddled the gruff team captain and started lining up the shot glasses. “Just the five of us?”

“Yes,” Tim agreed as went to answer the new knock on the door.

Stu popped up and scampered back to the bathroom.

Clint shook his head as Stu jumped out again and launched himself at Mix as he walked in to the party.

“Hello, Stuart,” Mix said as he eyed the blond.

“Hi,” Stu purred.

Graham Zusi was laughing. “Called in the reinforcements?”

“Lola’s imagination needed a Stu.”

“Okay,” Stu said as he grabbed the bottle of vodka. “This is a new game.”

“Got tired of Truth or Dare?” Tim asked.

“Truth or Dare is for people who are pretending that sex isn’t the end game,” Stu said. “Now. Everyone takes a shot.”

“How is this different?” Mix asked as he tossed back his shot with a flick of his hair.

“Wait,” Stu demanded.

“Mix takes horny to a new level,” Zusi said with a gleam in his eye.

Stu grabbed the bait with both hands. “More than me?”

“More than you,” Mix said with a challenging look.

Tim and Clint shared a look. Lola knew what she was doing.

“Explain your game,” Tim prompted.

“Okay,” Stu said as he gave Mix a look. “It’s called Shiver, Moan, and Groan.”

“I like it already,” Clint winked.

“There’s three rounds,” Stu said. “We put everyone’s name in a hat. You pull a name and in the first round, you have to make that person shiver in three minutes or you have to take a shot, and so on.” He had a hat with slips of paper in it.

“What if you get yourself?” Graham asked.

Stu beamed. “Then you get to do yourself.”

“Kinky,” Mix approved. “Me first.”

“Nope,” Stu said. “Alphabetical order. Deuce goes first,” he shook the hat at Clint.

Clint dove in and pulled out a name.

“Stu.”

“Did he just put his own name in there?” Mix accused.

“No,” Stu said even as he set the hat out of reach.

“So I have to make you shiver or I take a shot?” Clint clarified.

“Yes,” Stu said, all but vibrating in anticipation.

This will be too easy, Clint thought to himself.

The room was laid out like any other hotel Two double beds. Mix was in the one closest the door, with Tim and Graham occupying the chairs by the window. Stu bounced onto the bed, splayed out and waiting for Clint.

“Lay back,” Clint ordered.

Stu flopped back, eyes closed.

Clint stared down at him. “Who’s timing?”

“I got it,” Tim said and looked at his wathc.

Clint kept staring and Stu started to squirm. He opened his eyes. “You gotta do something!”

“Where does it say that?” Clint asked.

“My game, my rules!”

“Shut up.”

Stu started to pout.

Mix was watching them carefully. As much as Stu controlled the room, he was easily controlled. 

Clint knew what he was doing.

Tim glanced up when the time was nearly up. “Deuce?”

Clint leaned down to Stu’s ear. “I want to suck your cock.”

Stu shivered.

“Yes!” Graham shouted in glee.

Stu sat up in a shot. “That’s it!”

“That’s it,” Clint grinned. “Have your shot.”

“What?” Stu said.

“Loser takes a shot, you said,” Tim agreed as he got up to pour.

“No!” Stu whined, but when Tim handed over the glass, he took his medicine. “You’re next Mr. Disakrud.”

Mix got up and fished a name out of the hat. “Mmmm, Zus.”

Graham grinned, but didn’t get up. “Good luck. Not much makes me shiver.”

“Challenge accepted,” Mix said as he approached Graham in the chair. “Time?”

“On it,” Tim agreed as he checked his watch.

Mix straddled Graham in the chair, wedging his knees at Graham’s hips and grinding down into him.

“Damn,” Clint muttered as Mix wasn’t even being coy.

Mix ran his hands up into Graham’s hair. “So you’re not even ticklish?”

“No,” Graham said, lying a little.

“No?” Mix sensed the lie as he grazed his fingers along Graham’s neck. ‘Not even if I do this?” He blew in Graham’s ear.

Graham shivered.

“Win,” Mix said and immediately got up.

“Shit, Graham, you didn’t even last thirty seconds,” Tim laughed as Clint handed him a shot.

“He was rubbing on my cock!” Graham protested as he accepted the shot.

“Is that not allowed?” Mix asked with a look to Stu who was wearing a permeant pout.

“Yes, it’s allowed,” Stu said. Sheesh. He’d given it up for a dirty suggestion and Graham got his cock rubbed.

“Your turn, Stuie,” Tim reminded him.

“Oh!” Stu perked up immediately and reached for the hat. Who was left, he thought as he looked around. Basically everyone. “Clint!”

“Good Luck,” Clint said with a grin. There was no way Stu was going to pull this off. Stu didn’t have the subtlety.

“Okay, on the bed,” Stu said and the other four quickly realized that Stu already had a plan in his mind. As Tim started the time, Stu started to pull off Clint’s shirt.

“You getting me naked, Stuie?”

“Yes,” Stu agreed as he threw the shirt aside and tackled Clint’s pants. Clint lifted his hips and allowed his sweats to be pulled off, leaving him in his boxers.

Clint braced himself for an assault, but none was forthcoming. Stu looked around the room for a moment, and then disappeared out the door.

“He think you’re going to shiver just missing him?” Mix asked.

“I’m concerned, to be honest,” Clint said as he sad up on his elbows and looked out the door.

Stu came running back a moment later with a handful of…ice.

“You put that down my shorts and you are going to be groaning this round and not with pleasure,” Clint growled.

“I’m not!” Stu grinned as he bounced onto the bed and dropped the cubes above Clint’s elbow. Picking up one, he held it, letting his fingers melt drops onto Clint’s abs. Clint flinched a little as the cold drops hit his warm skin. Stu looked for a shiver he didn’t get.

“Thirty seconds,” Tim warned.

Stu took the ice and lightly brushed it across Clint’s nipple. The Texan let out an involuntary shiver.

“YES!” Stu said and popped the cube in his mouth.

Clint looked properly annoyed as his nipple now stood out in a hard nub. “You’re a bit evil.”

“I know,” Stu said as he scooped up the spare ice and took it to the bathroom sink.

Clint took his shot. “Go, Howard.”

“Who’s left?”

“Uh, you and Mix,” Graham said.

Tim picked a paper. “Well, shit.”

“Did you get yourself?” Clint asked with a laugh.

“Yes,” Tim said as he tossed the paper aside. “How do you make yourself shiver?”

“I suppose you lose whether you shiver or not, so have a shot,” Mix said.

“No! That’s not how it works!” Stu tried to protest, but Mix was only right. Stu’s triumph turned back into his pout as the others agreed that Tim may as well have his shot.

“That means I get you!” Graham said happily as he eyed Mix. 

Stu pouted even harder. He wanted Mix. He wanted to be the center. It was supposed to be about HIM.

“Stu?”

“What?” he turned to Tim. 

“Come sit with me, Stuie.”

Tim’s thighs were spread and Stu went happily to settle in between them.

“You’re so anxious,” Tim whispered as Graham directed Mix onto the bed. 

“I feel so left out when you guys are all together all the time.”

“Poor Stu,” Tim said as he laid his head on Stu’s shoulder and turned his attention to the show. “Three minutes.”

“Shirt off,” Graham ordered as he climbed into the bed next to Mix.

Mix complied and Graham leaned over and shook his hair out, tickling Mix’s belly with the curly locks.

Mix grinned but didn’t shiver. “Your hair is thicker than mine,” he observed as he ran his hands into the thick, dark curls. He took a sniff. “And are you using my shampoo?”

“I ran out,” Graham laughed. “I like your curl tamer.”

“OMG stop talking about hair care!” Clint complained. 

Graham laughed as he tugged on Mix’s shorts. With a quick jerk, he exposed Mix’s cock.

“Dayum!” Tim laughed.

Stu whined. He wanted it!

Graham took his locks down to tickle Mix’s cock. Mix knew he needed to make a joke or he was going to lose this challenge. Damn that felt good. He felt his cock begin to twitch and stiffen. Oh yeah…yeah….

Graham looked up and then back down to blow hot air on Mix’s cock.

He shivered.

“Win!” Stu called over, eager to put a stop to things.

But Graham was having too much fun. He shook his hair out over the length of Mix’s body again until Mix grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Okay!” Stu yelled.

Mix let go. “Oh, I’ll get you soon enough, Stuie. Don’t you worry.”

 

* * * *

“On to the moans!” Stu announced as he went to pour more vodka.

“Dude, we have to take a shot each round and in between,” Tim asked as his head was already starting to swim.

“Yup,” Stu said as he handed around the shots. Clint gathered up the slips of paper and put them back in the hat. He peered at the names and wondered who he wanted next. He wouldn’t mind having a go at Mix, but Stu was already about to explode with want for the young Norwegian-American. 

He grabbed a paper and came up with Tim. “Howard. You’re mine.”

“Excellent,” Tim said as he got on the bed.

Clint was still in just his boxers, though Mix had pulled his pants back up over his cock. Stu was left in he chair by himself, eyeing Mix in the next chair, leaving Graham alone on the spare bed. Stu looked at Mix and then Graham, and made a move.

“Who’s timing?” Tim asked as Clint bore down on him in the bed. 

“Mix can,” Stu offered as he jumped into the other bed with Graham.

Mix saw what Stu was up to and scowled. That little slut was everywhere.

“Hi,” Stu said as he draped himself over Graham, cuddling him.

“Hi,” Graham said as he quickly realized Stu’s hard cock was pressed into his back. He glanced at the stormy expression on Mix’s face and then quickly focused on the pair in front of him. “So, what makes Howard moan?”

“Bad defending?” Stu piped up.

“Omar Gonzales,” Clint clarified and the there was a collective “oh-no-you-didn’t” gasp from around the room.

“Hey, he had a decent game today,” Tim felt the need to defend his defender.

Clint had his phone out. 

“What are you doing, Deuce,” Tim said with a warning growl.

“Hey Omar,” Clint said as the young defender had thankfully picked up quickly. He was short on time. “Howard wants you to suck his cock.”

Tim moaned.

“Score!” Mix laughed out loud.

“Wh-a-a-a-t?” Omar stuttered on the other end, but Clint hung up on him. 

“Drink, Saint Timmy.”

“Was that a moan?” Tim protested as Clint leapt off the bed to pour him a shot.

“Yes,” Stu decided gleefully as he continued to rub against the back of Graham.

“Up next, Disco Mix,” Clint said as he handed Tim the glass.

“I’m going to be too drunk to get it up,” Tim complained as he downed his fourth shot in less than an hour.

Mix grabbed the hat, still glaring at Stu. He fished in and came up with gold. “Come here, Holden.”

“Yasss!” Stu crowed as he abandoned Graham and made his way to the bed where Tim was still sitting. “Move.”

“I love you too, Stu,” Tim said as he grabbed Stu’s ass.

Stu laid down in the middle of the bed and waited for Mix to make his move. He didn’t have to wait long. Mix immediately straddled Stu and leaned down to kiss him full on the lips. Stu started to moan almost immediately as Mix ground into him.

“That was easy,” Clint chuckled as Mix didn’t let up, working his hips against the writhing blond.

“If he makes him moan and groan in one go, does that count as two shots?” Graham said, adjusting a little uncomfortably as the sight of the two men groping each other was making him so hard. 

Mix finally pulled back, leaving Stu a panting puddle of want. He grabbed for Mix, but somehow Mix pulled away, leaving Stu to beg.

“Mix!”

“All I needed was a moan,” Mix apologized even as his cock strained against his shorts. “Who’s next?”

“Me,” Tim said as he got back up, nearly tripping over his own large feet. He’d had several beers in the locker room after the match. He hoped GMA didn’t mind him being a bit green tomorrow.

Clint shook the hat at him as Stu lay panting, trying to keep himself from fondling his own cock. Tim grabbed a name and came up with Graham.

“Awesome,” Graham said happily, knowing he was going to lose and not even caring. He just wanted some hands on him, stat.

Tim tumbled to the bed on top of Graham who started to laugh. “I’m so drunk,” Tim said as he lay there for a moment.

“I don’t think it counts if I moan because I can’t breathe,” Graham said as he pushed the hulking goalie off of him.

Tim grinned propping himself up. “Let’s see. You want a hand job?”

“Rather having a blow job?” Graham asked hopefully.

“Why not,” Tim agreed as he yanked down Graham’s shorts.

“Howard is trashed,” Clint said happily as he watched their keeper go down on Graham with gusto. “This game is amazing.”

Stu would have beamed with pride if he wasn’t dealing with a painful hard on.

As Tim’s lips closed around Graham’s straining cock, there was a knock at the door.

“Shit,” Clint said, knowing that if it was any of the staff, they were done for. No one cared about the sex, but the alcohol would get them busted. He grabbed the vodka and shoved it under the bed. “Stop it!” he ordered Tim and Graham who ignored him.

Mix giggled. “Just don’t answer it.”

“Tim? Clint?” asked a voice on the other side of the door.

“I have to,” Clint said as he went to open it. Pulling it open only far enough to stick his head out, he saw a wide-eyed Omar standing in the hall.

Graham let out the moan he was trying to contain.

“Yes?” Clint asked, trying to cover the noises inside.

“Are…you…are you guys playing that game?” Omar asked hopefully.

Clint grinned and turned back to the room. “Guys, Omar wants to play.”

Tim released Graham’s cock. “If he’s here to give me a blow job, he’s welcome.”

“You want to blow Timmy?” Clint asked.

Omar swallowed hard. “Yes.”

“Omar, honey, have you blown a man before?” Clint asked even as he opened the door.

“I played with David Beckham,” Omar replied.

Clint stopped. “Becks taught you to give a blow job?”

“Yeah,” Omar said as he took in the view. Graham naked and hard, Tim leaning over him. Stu with his hand in his pants.

“What about the game?” Stu asked as he hastily removed his hand from his shorts as though everyone didn’t know what he was just doing.

“I vote Omar joins us,” Tim said as he rose to greet the gangly defender.

“Second,” called everyone else but Stu.

“Well, he has to have some shots!” Stu said, not liking that the party was utterly out of his control now.

“Stu,” Mix said as he abandoned poor Graham and came over to where Stu sat. “What do you need, baby?”

“You,” Stu said with a little pout.

Mix leaned in at bit at the lower lip which was protruding so deliciously. “I know you do, Stuie.”

“Can I have you?” Stu asked all big eyes.

“Yes,” Mix said as he kissed along Stu’s jawline and slipped his hand into Stu’s shorts. “You don’t have to play these little games, Stuie.”

“I like…” Stu paused to groan with pleasure as Mix stroked his cock. “…these games…”

“I like fucking,” Mix growled. “Can I fuck you, Stu?”

“Yes, oh god yes,” Stu moaned with want and need.

Tim had poured out three shot for Omar who took them without hesitation. “Why have you never been to our parties?” Tim asked, slightly amazed at the lack of reaction to the liquor.

“Landon hates me,” Omar confessed.

“He doesn’t doesn’t he?” Clint observed and then he realized that poor Graham was now lying on the bed with a hard cock and no pants. Clint moved to join him. 

“I kinda stole Becks from him,” Omar said as he finished his last shot. He eyed Tim.

“You didn’t,” Tim said with a wide smile. 

“I did,” Omar said as he leaned in to Tim. He was intensely turned on by older, more experienced men. He could have been with Landon if Becks hadn’t gotten between them. Tim kissed him willingly.

“Zus, what happened?” Clint asked as he laid next to him and played his fingers up his bare abs. Graham shivered.

“Stu,” Graham grumbled as they both looked to see Mix working over the hungry blond’s cock.

“The slut always wins,” Clint said apologetically, not unhappy to have somehow found himself with Graham all to himself. He slowly kissed him, letting his hand wander down to the poor, neglected cock.

Mix pulled Stu onto the second bed before Tim and Omar could lay claim to it, leaving the keeper to kick chairs out of the way and lower the eager young defender to the floor.

There were moans all over the room as the pairs of men fondled and stripped one another. If there was a contest for making your partner cum first, Mix easily won that prize, and a few minutes of stroking make Stu cum in a mess all over himself.

Mix kissed Stu quickly and got up to get a towel.

“Condoms?” he asked the room at large, and Tim, cock deep in Omar’s throat, managed to reply, “Deuce’s suitcase- red one.”

Mix riffled through the case while Clint came up for air from kissing Graham. “Do you want…”

“Yes,” Graham nodded, vodka taking away all of his inhibitions. Mix walked past, buck naked, sweaty, and chucked condoms and lube at the pair.

Stu was on his knees in the minute this took Mix and he groaned with anticipation. “You win, you win,” Mix sighed as he fondled the tanned (how was it tanned???) ass. “You’re the slut.”

Stu beamed back at him even as he wiggled his perfectly smooth ass. He got a smack on it for his cheekiness and he sighed with happiness. All he ever wanted was fucked, was that too much to ask.

Omar realized a few moments later that Clint and Mix both had their fingers in asses and looked up at Tim. “Uhmmm….”

Tim looked down as the suction on his cock had ceased. “What?”

Omar glanced at the mewling Stu with three fingers up his ass.

Tim chuckled gruffly. “All I asked for was a blow job and now I get ass?”

“Please?” Omar asked with impossibly large brown eyes.

“Mix! Condom!” Tim requested as the box was on the far side of the bed.

“What am I, your pimp?” Mix asked as he hurled the box over with his free hand, the other busy rolling one on himself.

Clint won the race to get his cock in first, quickly impaling the mostly ready Graham who gripped at the sheets and moaned loudly. Omar was in trouble as Tim was fiercely competitive and turned on as hell. He was bent over the edge of the bed.

Stu was easily winning the vocalization portion of the game as he was moaning like a cheap whore, egging Mix on with demands: “Harder, fuck me hard…Mix…HARDER.”  
Graham was nothing but grunts of appreciation which were easily drown out by Clint’s own groans of satisfaction. God that was some tight, hot ass.

By the time Tim started fucking Omar, the bed was shaking beneath the combined thrusting and Mix nearly lost his balance and tumbled to the floor. Stu moaned in complaint.

“So close…Mix…harder!”

In the end, it was difficult to tell who came when. There were grunts and moans and skin on skin and gasps and…

“FUCK YES!”

What seemed like an eternity later, Stu opened his eyes to see Omar laying next to him, someone still on top of him, probably Mix, and Tim lying on the floor. Lifting his head he turned to see Graham and Clint sprawled out on the other bed, still panting. 

Smiling, he closed his eyes and left himself drift off to sleep.


	11. Vodka XI - I Believe That We Just Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby Wambach/Carli Lloyd/Alex Morgan/Megan Rapinoe/Hope Solo

Megan took a long drink of champagne, managing to dribble half of the mouthful down her chin as someone backed into her in the crush of the World Cup victory party. They’d decided that for tonight, it was just going to be the players and staff. They’d party with their families later.

“Megs, how drunk are you?” shouted a voice in her ear, and Megan turned to look at Abby. Glorious, gorgeous Abby.

“Uh,” Megan replied as she looked at the half empty bottle and frowned.

“You, my girl, are going hate yourself tomorrow,” Abby said as she pried the bottle out of her hands and took a drink herself.

“We won the WORLD CUP,” Megan shouted with glee as she threw her arms around Abby and hugged.

“Yes we did,” Abby chuckled as she returned the hug with one arm, attempting to set the bottle on a table and failing. It tumbled to the floor and rolled under the table as the rest of its contents spilled out.

“How drunk are YOU?” Megan giggled as Abby looked down at the puddle which was forming and kicked the bottle the rest of the way under the table.

“Plenty drunk,” Abby grinned.

“Abby, you have a 4 am call for Good Morning America,” said the press secretary as she approached the pair.

Abby groaned. “It’s barely ten.”

The woman gave her a look and Abby sighed. “Fine.”

“I’m so happy that YOU’RE the lesbian they’ve decided to make the poster child,” Megan said with a mischievous look.

“THIS is why I never wanted to come out publicly,” Abby sighed. “Do they make straight people go on TV and talk about their sexuality? No.”

“Come on, you’re a role model,” Megan said. “I mean, it really is cool that no one questions us. Just let us be.”

Abby couldn’t disagree. Her teammates didn’t care at all. No one said a word. 

“Well, usually let us be,” Megan said as her smile widened as a drunk Hope Solo wound her way over to them.

Abby turned to look and smiled. “Good old Hope.”

“Hi,” Hope said as she put an arm around Abby, breathing her beer breath on Abby’s neck.

“I’m headed to bed,” Abby said.

“Oh good,” Hope said. “Can I have Carli, please?”

Megan let out a giggle. The three of them along with Alex Morgan had once had an encounter with the men’s team which had inspired them to keep up the…fun. Hope liked to bring new people in all the time. “Hope, you can have any one you want.”

“You don’t want her? After that half field volley?” Hope let out a groan of desire.

“Personally,” Megan said with a twinkle in her eye, “I think someone needs spanked for conceding two goals.”

Hope put on a pout that did not reach her flashing blue eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“You will be,” Abby said as she grabbed Hope’s ass. “Round up Baby Horse and I’ll get you Carli.”

Hope kissed her on the cheek and zoned in on Alex who was across the way.

“I thought you were getting some sleep so you could look fresh for Good Morning America,” Megan teased.

“I just won the fucking World Cup,” Abby said. “America expects me to be hung over.”

* * * *

Carli was giggling as she followed Abby into the hotel room. "What did you want to show me?"

Abby stopped dead in her tracks, causing the tipsy Carli to crash into the back of her. 

"What?"

Carli peered over Abby's shoulder and saw Megan lying on one of the two double beds, head propped up on her hand, World Cup medal nestled between her perfect breasts. A bottle of vodka as nestled at the juncture of her thighs. 

"Hi," Megan said with a wink. 

"Oh god, YES," Carli shouted and all but pushed Abby out of the way. "You GUYS! You never invite anyone else! Fucking have to score a fucking World Cup hat trick!" She bounced onto the bed with Megan, their medals clinking together as Carli grinned down at Megan. 

"Well that was easy," Megan giggled as she reached up and kissed Carli's cheek. "Hope was worried that we'd have to cajole you."

"Hope?" Carli let out a moan. "Hope is coming. Oh god Hope."

"And Alex."

Carli collapsed down onto the bed, rolling onto her back. "You guys don't even know."

"You know what would be fun?" Abby said as Megan snuggled into the side of Carli. 

"I have a few ideas," Megan purred. 

"Put your pants back on, Rapinoe," Abby ordered. 

Megan pouted. "Abby...I'm horny..."

"I'll make sure you are plenty satisfied," Abby said. "Hope thinks a Carli needs persuaded. Maybe we should give her the chance." 

"Let Hope seduce me?" Carli's eyes lit up. 

"Exactly."

Carli closed her eyes. Her head was swimming with happiness, exhaustion and alcohol. This was actually the greatest day of her whole entire life. 

There was a knock on the door. Megan grabbed her clothes and scampered to the bathroom. Abby scooped up the vodka bottle and set it on the tv stand and gestured for Carli to get into a chair. 

Abby went to the door and pulled it open. "Ladies."

"Someone said there was a party?" Hope said, her blue eyes wide as she leaned on Alex's shoulder. 

"Just a little one." Abby stepped back. She glanced into the room and saw Carli sat on the chair, hands jammed between her knees, eyes wide. Yes, Abby thought with a private smirk, Carli was perfect. 

"Hey there hat trick hero," Hope said with a smile as she pulled Alex into the room, causing the tipsy striker to stumble. 

"Hi," Carli said with a nervous tremor to her voice. She was looking up at Hope through her eyelashes. 

Megan appeared as Alex dropped onto the bed. She took in the scene with a smile. "Who wants some vodka?"

"Truth or Dare?" Alex asked expectantly. 

"Truth or Dare?" Carli asked with a squeak. 

"Don't worry, Hat Trick. We'll be kind," Hope promised as she perched on the end of the bed. 

"Let's see, team captain gets to start," Abby decided as she surveyed the group. Megan had jumped onto the empty bed, clad only in a pair of boxers and her world champion t-shirt. Hope was perched almost in a predatory manner over Carli. "Hope?"

"Yes, Abby?" Hope batted her eyelashes. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Dare," Abby pondered as she eyed the keeper. "I dare you to streak through the party."

Hope laughed out loud. "If you wanted me naked, Abs, all you had to do was ask."

"I did," Abby said with a wide grin. She pushed back her short blond locks and perched on the edge of the desk. 

With all the necessary ceremony, Hope began to peel off her clothes, first the shirt, revealing a ridiculous push up break that made her breasts look like delicious ripe melons. She ignored Carli, giving her permission to take it all in. From the taut abs to the round ass which was revealed as Hope shoved down her jeans and panties in one motion. 

"You don't have tan lines," Carli blurted out as Hope shook free of her pants. 

"What, you've never looked in the shower before?" Alex asked incredulously. 

"No," Carli squeaked and flushed. It wasn't like she showered with her eyes closed, but neither did she check out her teammates' asses!

"None here, either," Hope said as the bra was dropped in Carli's lap. She turned to Abby. "Just through the party?"

"Bring back the trophy!" Megan requested. 

"You're never getting the trophy out of that room!" Alex protested. 

"And who, exactly, do you think is going to try to stop her?" Megan challenged. 

"Alright," Hope said as she went for the door, "someone be ready to let me back in."

Abby followed her to the door, smacking her ass, "Go get 'em."

Hope took off at a sprint and Abby closed the door. 

"Wait, aren't you going to let her back in?" Carli asked. 

"Maybe," Abby grinned. 

"WAMBACH DONT BE A BITCH!" Megan said with a squeal of laughter. She jumped up. 

"I'm always a bitch," Abby said with a shrug and stole Megan's bed. 

Megan pulled the door open in time to hear screams coming from the party room at the end of the hall. Moments later, Hope came back into sight with the World Cup in her hand. Megan stepped back and let her steam by, auburn hair flying. Megan slammed the door as Hope collapsed onto the bed with Abby, laughing hysterically. 

"You actually don't have any shame at all do you," Abby said as she wrapped her arms around Hope, kissing her her neck. She copped a cheeky feel and caught Carli's eye, winking.

Abby got a smack for her efforts. 

There was a furious pounding on the door. 

"Oops," Abby said as she got up. 

Megan peeked out the peep hole. "Oh shit, it's Jill!"

"Oh fuck," Hope giggled. She offered Megan the trophy. 

"I'm not doing it!" Megan said as she scampered away from the door. 

Hope groaned as the pounding increased. "Carli, truth or dare?"

"What?" Carli asked as she watched Abby take a shot. 

"Hope made the dare, I have to pay up."

"CARLI. LLOYD."

"Yes?"

"Truth...or...."

"Dare." 

Hope's eyes glistened. Oh the things she should dare....

Megan smacked her leg. 

"Open the door," Hope held out the trophy. 

"NAKED," Alex yelled. 

"Naked?!"

"No," Abby decided. 

"So boring," Alex laid back. 

Carli accepted the trophy, the weight of the it in her hand making her smile. She crossed the room and pulled open the vibrating door. 

"Lloyd!" their coach, Jill, said. 

Carli offered her the trophy. "Hope's drunk."

"And naked," Jill winked and pulled the door shut.

"Oh my god." Carli leaned against the door. She grinned and pushed off. "Jill thinks we're insane."

"She might be right," Abby said as she handed a shot to Hope. "Are you getting dressed?"

"Why?" Hope asked as she licked her lips and took the shot as she held Carli's eyes. "You can take your shot off my chest if you want."

Carli couldn't think of anything she'd like better than to lick... "Alex, truth or dare."

"Oh, truth," Alex said as she lolled her head back over the edge of the bed. She looked up at Carli. 

"Truth," Carli pondered as she sat on the edge of the bed, dangerously close to Hope's thigh. Megan had taken over her chair and was wearing a pout. Hope got to be naked!

"Ask her about the tattoo." 

"Abby!" Alex protested. 

"What tattoo?" Carli asked. 

"Inner thigh," Megan prompted. "Ask her what is says."

"SHUTUP!"

"Too bad she didn't ask for a dare," Hope chimed in. "Then you could see it."

Carli giggled, "Baby Horse, why is there a tattoo on your inner thigh?"

"Oh good!" Megan laughed. 

"IM NOT SAYING AND IF YOU TELL HER YOU HAVE TO TAKE MY SHOT." Alex was covering her face with her hands. 

"Oh come on," Carli complained as Abby handed Alex a shot and Alex sat up to take it. 

"I'll make sure you see it," Abby whispered in Carli's ear. Carli grinned and wrapped and arm around Abby's middle. 

Alex looked at Megan. "Truth or dare."

"I should say truth because there's not much you all don't know."

"BORING."

"Fine, dare!"

Alex pondered. "Megs...Megs..."

Megan abandoned her chair and crawled on the bed with Alex. "Yes?"

"Megs..." Alex grinned as Megan leaned over to peer down at her. "Megs, did you ever wonder about Hope's golden glove?"

"Did I...what?"

"The trophy...those fingers..." Alex was grinning. 

"Yes?" Megan's smile widened. 

Hope was frowning, "No one is sticking my golden glove up their pussy!"

"Hope!" Alex complained. "Just a little!"

"Not even a little!"

"We could stick something else up there," Megan looked at Hope. 

"Megan, I dare you to put..." Alex sat up, looking around the room. 

"We've barely gotten started!" Abby said. "I think we need to keep things out of our..."

"BORING," Alex called out. "Megs, I dare you to let Hope finger you."

"Me?" Hope said with mock incredulity. "It's her dare. Dare her to do something to me!"

"Hope," Abby said sternly, "Alex has laid down the dare. If you refuse you have to take the shot."

Megan was already out of her clothes again, hopping from the bed with Alex over to Hope. She laid down on her back, knees up. 

Carli was still sat on the edge of the bed, behind Hope. She gazed at the pair, naked longing on her face as Hope turned to Megan and threw her arm across the smaller woman and leaned down to kiss her. Carli's eyes raked down the length of Hope's smooth, back, her fingers itching to caress. She glanced at Abby, seeking permission. 

Abby too pity on her and nodded. Carli leaned over and ran her fingers down Hope's shoulder. Hope disengaged from the kiss and glanced over her shoulder. Carli snatched her hand away, but Megan reached up, and pulled it back. 

"Touching is totally allowed," Megan said as she guided Carli's fingers down Hope's side, causing the keeper to shiver. 

Abby slid onto the the bed with Alex, wrapping her arms around her before the young striker could complain about the threesome on the other bed. Neither of them had had particularly good tournaments, and she knew it bothered her young strike partner to not have gotten many goals. Of course the team was most important, but you liked to feel you'd contributed. 

Hope got distracted by Carli's hand on her ass and Megan had to remind her of her task. Hope kissed her lightly again and laid her hand on the top of her knee. "I finger you, Carli could..."

She trailed off as her hand danced down Megan's creamy white thighs, making the blonde squirm. Megan has such sensitive skin, it was easy to get her worked up with the lightest of touches. But virtue of their sport, her calves were always littered with bruises, especially after a big tournament, but her thighs…they were perfect.

Megan splayed her knees, rolling her hips in anticipation of Hope’s fingers. “Do you suppose that trophy would even fit?” Hope wondered as she teased around Megan’s labia.

“Hope!” Megan moaned as she lifted her hips, urging Hope to get on with it.

“I mean,” Hope pulled her hand back. “It’s huge.”

“Have you ever…” Carli started to ask and then lost the nerve.

“What?” Hope asked as she pushed between the slippery folds and ran two fingers down Megan’s slit.

“I mean…with the glove…”

“Carli Lloyd!” Hope laughed over Megan’s moan of pleasure. “I would never!”

Carli giggled as her hand drifted higher, daring for Hope’s breasts.

Megan might have objected that yes indeed she’d seen Hope do things with a pair of gloves, if she had the coherence to speak as Hope rubbed her clit.

“Damn, Rapinoe, how horny are you,” Hope sighed as she found her wet and wanting.

“Finger her already!” Alex called out.

Hope shot back, “I am alright?”

“Alex is just jealous,” Abby replied as she was more interested in what Carli was doing. The tentative caresses she was giving the underside of Hope’s breasts were making her squirm. And Carli had no idea, which made it even hotter.

Hope was trying to focus on Megan as the woman gasped beneath her as two fingers slid inside. She needed release, they all did, but Carli’s fingers on her skin were making her crazy. But Megan was clutching the sheets, begging her with every curve in her body to keep going. Megan rarely said a word in the bedroom, but you always knew exactly what she wanted.

“That should be enough,” Abby called over as Megan’s moaning increased in volume.

“Don’t stop!” Carli ordered out of the blue. 

Hope turned her face to Carli and Carli dove in for a kiss, nearly missing her mouth in her nervous enthusiasm.

“You’re next, Hat Trick.”

Carli wrapped herself around Hope and held on as the veteran keeper easily brought the horny blonde to a climax. 

“Oh, fuck YES,” Megan gasped as she melted into the bed, her clit spasming as Hope gave her a few last, light strokes.

“Damn, Rapinoe,” Abby sighed. “So much for seduction.”

“Suck it, Wambach,” Megan looked up and gave their captain a wink. 

“Your turn!” Alex called as she reached for the vodka. 

“Oh,” Megan said as she languished on the bed. “Who’s left?”

“Abby!” Carli supplied quickly. She looked over from where she was still wrapped around Hope’s naked body, unwilling to let go.

“Dare me,” Abby said as she took the vodka away from Alex who was about to take an extra shot. 

Alex gave her a pout.

“Oh, Megan pondered. She glanced at Alex who had her head upside down again over the bed, smiling to herself. Nah, too easy. “Abby, help Carli out of her clothes.”

Carli looked at Megan with a start. “Help me?”

“Strip her down, Wambach!”

Abby jumped up and pulled at Carli’s elbow, disengaging her from Hope who was giving her a nasty look. Abby rolled her eyes as if to say, “I’m getting her naked for you, chill out.”

Carli was wearing the same World Champions t-shirt the rest of them were, or had been, and a pair of Nike track pants. Abby grabbed the hem of the shirt and twisted it up over Carli’s head.

“She doesn’t have a bra on!” Megan laughed with glee.

“Sheesh, Rapinoe, I noticed that when I walked in the door,” Alex replied. 

“Contrary to popular opinion, I don’t spend all of my time looking at breasts,” Megan retorted, those she was rather enjoying the view of Carli’s.

Carli held her hands at her side, though blushing as everyone was staring at her. She glanced at Abby who’d paused her in her disrobing. 

“How are you still wearing shoes?” Abby wondered as she looked down at the trainers.

“Uh,” Carli said as she moved to kick them off.

“I got ‘em,” Abby said as she pushed Carli to sitting, landing her back next to Hope who quickly sitting up and cuddling Carli. Abby knelt in front of Carli and pulled off her shoes and socks.

“Do you know what I want to do to you?” Hope whispered in Carli’s ear.

“What?” Carli asked, willing the keeper to touch her everywhere.

“I want to make you come for every goal you scored today.”

Carli let out a whimper. “That’s a lot.”

“That’s just for starters,” Hope purred as Abby leaned up to catch the waistband of Carli’s pants and dragged them down over her ass and off of her legs.

“Done!” Abby announced as she pointed to Megan.

“Too easy,” Megan complained, though she readily took the shot Abby gave her.

“Round two,” Abby announced as she took her own shirt off.

“Round two is the naked round?” Hope asked.

“I feel like I’m falling behind,” Abby said as she looked to Alex who already had her pants off.

“If someone doesn’t fondle me quickly, I might lose my mind,” Alex agreed. “Abby, dare someone to fondle me!”

“Nope!” Abby said happily as she took Carli’s hand and pulled her aways from Hope. She drug the willing midfielder over to the chair and sat her down. Looking around, she spotted Alex’s bra and picked it up. “Carli I dare you…”

“Wait, what happened to truth???”

“BORING,” Alex shouted and the rest laughed.

“Carli,” Abby said again as she made a make-shift blindfold out of the bra and covered Carli’s eyes with it. “I dare you to kiss every one’s breasts and identify them.”

“I don’t get the option to refuse?” Carli asked with a laugh.

“Nope!” Abby said happily. 

“What if she gets it wrong?” Megan asked even though she looked down at her own, fairly small breasts next to Hope’s rather larger ones. It wasn’t rocket science.

“A shot for everyone she gets wrong!” Alex decided. Carli hadn’t had any yet and was distinctly the most sober person in the room.

“So…just a kiss?” Carli asked as Abby stepped away, gesturing at Alex to go first. “I don’t get to grope?”

“Groping is good!” Alex said too quickly.

“Alex.” Carli said.

“What?”

“That’s my guess on the first one. It’s Alex.”

“YOU DIDN’T TOUCH ME!” Alex wailed pitifully.

Carli reached out blindly and connected with two round, firm, breasts. “Alex.”

The other three were laughing loudly, Hope nearly falling off the bed as she rolled.

“This game is NOT FUN,” Alex said as she huffed off back to the bed and sat down, arms crossed.

“Oh, we got us a pouty Baby Horse,” Megan said as she went to give Alex a cuddle.

“I just want to be fondled,” Alex said, her lower lip protruding. 

“You know we always take care of you, Baby Horse,” Megan said as she kissed a bare shoulder.

“I know,” Alex said as she watched Abby approach Carli. She had nothing against her teammate. Loved her to death, but sheesh, usually Alex got the attention. She was the baby to be pampered!

Abby caught Carli’s left hand and wordlessly laid it on her left breast. 

“Ooh, this one is nice,” Carli said as she took the other one in hand as well. She delicately stroked both before leaning forward to kiss the inside of the right one gently.

Abby had to bite her lip to keep her big mouth from opening up and ruining this. Carli said nothing, just caressed and kissed. Licked and nibbled. All around Abby’s breasts until finally coming to the nipple.

The other three had been stunned into silence as they watched Carli at work. Abby was just about to melt into the carpet when Alex finally released her. “Wambach.”

“Jesus,” the captain let out a pent up moan. 

“You’re a fucking breast expert,” Megan said, in awe.

“Abby also wears a really distinctive perfume,” Carli said with a smirk.

“Carli Lloyd, you may actually be an evil genius,” Hope said with a laugh. 

“Should we even bother with the other two?” Alex asked, though she was smiling now.

“Damn straight we should!” Megan said, but gestured for Hope to go.

Hope saw no reason to hold back as she promptly straddled Carli in the chair and laid her hands on her shoulders. “No groping, just tongue,” Hope ordered in that keeper voice of her that made you comply even if you weren’t exactly sure why.

Abby laid back on the now empty bed, fighting the urge to touch herself as she watched the two women. She was going to miss being with this group more than she was even willing to admit to herself.

Alex seemed to sense Abby’s pain and disengaged herself from Megan to join her. “You know, I bet Jill is going to need some assistants on staff.”

Abby threw and arm around Alex and held her close. “Shhh, we’re not having a pity party tonight.”

“I know,” Alex said. “But we’ll never stop loving you.”

Megan was watching Hope and Carli. Hope had released Carli’s hair from it’s tie and was combing her hands through, having already done away with the blindfold.

“I think we lost track of the dare,” Megan said aloud.

“Eh, who cares,” Abby said as she pulled Alex back down onto the bed, straddling her strike partner and leaning in for a kiss.

Megan looked between the two pair. Hope would probably kill her for interrupting, but so might Abby.

Even numbers. An orgy needed even numbers, Megan thought as she moved toward Alex and Abby.

However, even as she thought it, she moved in beside Abby who was more than happy to let her help see to Alex.

Hope slid out of Carli’s lap and down to her knees in front of her. Carli looked down, flushed with desire as she let Hope pull her hips to the edge of the chair and pushed her knees apart.

Thankfully, the chair had arms to it, because Carli needed something to hold on to. Hope moved in between her thighs unhesitatingly and began to lay kisses along the sensitive skin. With more delicate finesse than Carli would have thought the keeper capable of, Hope used her tongue and fingers to perform the most amazing magic on her. 

“Oh god…Hope…” Carli moaned unashamedly. She lost complete control of herself as Hope brought her to a shuddering release. 

With a self-satisfied smile, Hope looked up at her. “That’s one.”

“One?” Carli asked in a daze.

“I promised you three,” Hope said as she got to her feet and planted a kiss on Carli’s lips.

“Should I….you…?” Carli said, thoughts sliding out of her brain as she let Hope pull her to her nearly useless legs and over to the bed.

“All in good time, Hat Trick, all in good time.”

Carli pushed her hair back as Hope bore down on her again. Somewhere in her consciousness she realized the other women were busy themselves, but even if she’d wanted to care, Hope’s attentions made her incapable of caring. She was happy for Hope to do things to her that she’d never even thought about. 

Somewhere in the middle of it all, Carli became aware that more than two hands were on her. She opened her eyes to a kiss from Alex and smiled as she pulled the striker toward her.

When finally, some time after Carli lost track of bodies and orgasms, Carli drifted off to sleep, wrapped around someone, someone else cuddling her. 

“We just won the World Cup,” Alex said in a sleepy voice.

“Hell yes we did.”


	12. Vodka XII - Endless Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loved "I believe that we just won" so there had to be a sequel...
> 
> Sorry it took so long... the ladies are...inspiring.
> 
> Abby Wambach, Alex Morgan, Ali Krieger, Hope Solo, Megan Rapinoe, Ashlyn Harris, Julie Johnston

“What’s happening after the parade?” Hope asked as she searched around her hotel room for her World Champions t-shit. She had gone through six or seven of them this week as she kept giving them to people, but she was sure that one she’d picked up last night was still here…somewhere…

“Dunno,” Alex said, sitting on Hope’s shirt and watching the keeper dig around for it, enjoying the swell of her breasts in the push-up bra. “I suppose we go back to our real lives?”

Hope sighed as she looked around, finally spotting an edge of black fabric under Alex’s thigh. She tickled Alex to get her to move, and the giggling striker relinquished her shirt which was now wrinkled.

Shaking it out, she said, “I don’t want to go back to my life.”

“I know,” Alex agreed with a sigh as she got up from the chair. She spied the NYFD had Hope had gotten to wear in the parade and contemplated swiping it. “My real life is so boring.”

“Mine is a fucked up mess,” Hope said as she pulled on the shirt and grabbed her hat before Alex had a chance to procure it.

“That bad?” Alex asked, aware of Hope’s personal struggles.

“No,” Hope said as she adjusted the hat in the mirror. “Just ignorable when I’m away with the team.” She did love her husband and family; they just enabled her bad habits. Her teammates were such a positive force in her life. Being with them made her feel like a good person who could do good things.

“I suppose we all don’t have to leave New York right away, do we?” Alex asked as she wrapped her arms around Hope and kissed her shoulder.

“One last weekend to party?” Hope asked with a smile.

“I think we can rustle up a bottle of vodka somewhere in this town…”

* * * *

“We’re doing what???” Alex screamed in Megan’s ear, nearly causing the blonde to drop the World Cup off the side of the float.

“Shh,” Megan laughed as she righted herself and waved to a ten year-old girl who was waving at her madly. She blew a kiss that made the girl’s whole day. Megan would never get tired of the girls who looked up to her. It was her reason for being, if she was honest.

“Oh my GOD!” Alex yelled 

Megan laughed as she threw her arm around Alex. “If you don’t calm down , I’m not taking you to see Taylor Swift.”

“WE GET TO GO ON STAGE WITH TAYLOR!” Alex squealed.

Megan stepped away from Alex, pushing the excitable striker away and went to stand with Hope. “Alex is crazy.”

“I told you not to tell her about the concert,” Hope said as she took the trophy away from Megan.

“Don’t Ramos that thing,” Megan said as she watched Hope hold the World Cup too close to the edge.

“I’d be a You Tube sensation,” Hope said as she held it aloft.

“You drop that and Megan will dive over the side after it,” Abby laughed as she leaned into to take the trophy from Hope.

“Now that would get us a millions hits!” Hope laughed as she relinquished it.

Abby wrapped her arm around Hope and leaned her head on her shoulder. They waved to the fans.

“So, I hear there’s a little party going on tonight?”

“Sheesh, Alex can’t keep her mouth shut for five seconds,” Hope giggled. 

“Im surprised Alex isn’t naked already,” Abby said. “Carli has to fly out after the concert because she has appearances tomorrow. Mind if invite a couple friends?”

“Ooh, who did you have in mind?” Hope asked.

“You’ll have to wait.”

“Abs, you know I don’t have any patience, at all.”

“I know,” Abby squeezed her one last time and let go. “We need to work on that with you. Consider me your new life coach.”

* * * *

After an epic evening partying with Taylor Swift on stage, the Hope, Alex, and Megan piled into a taxi to take them back to the city.

“Where’s Abby?” Alex complained as Hope snuggled her in the back seat.

“She’s gone to find us some playmates,” Hope promised her.

The taxi driver dropped them off at their hotel where Hope bundled Alex and Megan upstairs.

In the elevator, Hope’s fingers itched to start touching, but she knew there were cameras and the Alex couldn’t quit talking about Taylor Swift.

“I wish she could have come and partied with us,” Alex sighed.

“Can you actually imagine Taylor Swift at a vodka party?” Megan giggled as though she’d already had several shots of vodka.

“She’d be fun!” Alex said even though she couldn’t imagine the classy singer doing something so…scandalous.

They arrived on their floor and tumbled out. Hope pulled Alex down the hall, Megan followed close behind.

“Who’s room is this?” Alex asked as Hope unlocked the door.

“Abby got it special for us,” Hope said as she pushed the door open to reveal a lavish suite.

“Holy crap!” Megan said as she walked in, looking around. There were three buckets of ice with a bottle of vodka sticking out of each one. There were several trays of snack: chips, sandwiches, candy…all the things they’d been trying to avoid in the lead up to the World Cup.

“Doritos,” Alex moaned and went for the bag.

“All this gorgeous woman in the room and she wants the chips,” Hope sighed as she went for the vodka.

“Pour me one, Solo,” Megan said as she jumped on the massive bed at one end of the room and bounced on it. She spied a floor to ceiling window with a spectacular view of New York City at night.

“We’re all having one,” Hope said as Alex stuffed her face with chips, and moaned. “Baby Horse needs to wash down those chips.”

Megan giggled as she wallowed in the cloud-like duvet. “I think there’s enough room for all of us on this bed.”

“Good,” Hope said as she poured the shots. She tucked her arm through Alex’s and pulled her over to the bed while balancing the three shot glasses in her hands.

Megan sat up and took two, handing one to Alex who had to drop her bag of chips to take it.

“Cheers, champions,” Hope said as they clicked glasses and downed the icy liquor.

Alex made a face. “Vodka and nacho cheese do not mix.”

“So ditch the chips.”

“I’m starving,” Alex protested as it had been hours since their dinner. 

“I can think of something you can eat,” Megan laid back and spread her thighs and Alex fell back and started to giggle.

“Gross, she’s got teeth full of Doritos,” Hope giggled as well as she crawled over on top of Megan. “I can probably help you out.”

Megan grinned up at the gorgeous keeper. “I bet you can.”

Alex was back to her chips, crunching happily away as she watched Hope and Megan start to kiss. Hope kissed with her whole body, Alex thought wistfully as she watched Hope dominate the slight blonde. There wasn’t too much better in this world than giving yourself over to a lover you trusted.

Hope broke the kiss and glanced over at Alex. “Seriously, could you chew a little louder?”

Alex giggled and scampered away from the bed, going back to examine the rest of the food options. “Man, Snickers!” she said as she abandoned the chips and grabbed a bar.

“How does she not weight 300 pounds,” Megan mused as she tried to get Hope’s attention back. She tickled her side.

Hope shoved her hair back. “Lots of sex.”

“Hmm,” Megan agreed as Hope moved in to kiss her again, catching Megan’s lower lip between her teeth.

“God I love Snickers. They need to pay me to advertise Snickers.”

Megan started to giggle, and Hope gave up seducing her, choosing instead to tickle her into submission. It only took a few moments to get her start begging for mercy.

“Auugh! Stop!”

Alex looked up as the door opened and Abby arrived, with JJ and Ali Krieger. “HI!”

“HOPE GET OFF RAPINOE.”

JJ and Ali doubled up laughing as they saw Hope all over Megan on the bed. Hope released the panting woman and Megan made a run for it.

“Aw, fuck, Wambach, I had her where I wanted her!” Hope complained as she rolled onto her back and watched Megan scamper over to where the new arrivals were standing.

“Hi!” Megan greeted both JJ and Ali with hugs. “Vodka!”

“Vodka!” JJ laughed as she spied the spread in front of them. “Damn, three bottles?”

“I know,” Abby shrugged. “For the game, but it doesn’t take much to get Baby Horse out of her pants.”

“She’d do you for a Snickers,” Megan said as the watched Alex finish the last of her candy.

“What?” Alex flushed as she dropped the wrapper back on the table.

“Nothing,” Abby said as she approached her. There was a smudge of chocolate at the corner of Alex’s mouth, and Abby moved in. Alex didn’t retreat as Abby licked off the chocolate, making several passes to make sure she got it all. 

Alex shivered.

Abby made a face. “What have you been eating?”

Hope howled with laughter. “I told you no one would fuck you if you kept eating those Doritos!”

“Shut up, HOPE!” Alex yelled and retreated to the bathroom to look for a toothbrush.

“You people are nuts. How drunk are you?” Ali asked as she spied the open bottle of vodka.

“Not even,” Megan assured her as she grabbed the bottle. “You’re all a shot behind, so let’s go.”

Shots were poured for the three newcomers and quickly taken. JJ joined Hope on the bed. She was forever in awe of the gorgeous keeper. She was in such total, commanding control of everything that happened on the pitch. Gruff and sure, JJ often forgot that such a beautiful woman was behind all those barked orders and diving saves.

“Hey there,” Hope said with a smile, a little surprised to see her amazing new center back in the suite. JJ always seemed like debauchery wouldn’t be something she’d take part in. But then again, you never really knew what people’s dark desires were. 

“Hey,” JJ said as she laid down next to Hope. “So are these parties as much fun as they say?”

“Depends on who they are?” Hope replied with a smile.

“May have talked to Carli at the parade today,” JJ grinned.

“Oh, then definitely. Carli had an amazing time,” Hope assured her.

Alex returned with a tooth brush stuck out of her mouth. “Don’t start without me,” she said as a dribble of pasted rolled down her chin.

“Seriously, Baby Horse, you better get naked right now because if you do one more gross thing, I’m not touching you tonight!” Hope yelled.

Alex made a face and disappeared again.

“This bed is ridiculous,” Ali commented as she climbed aboard. “This isn’t even a king, is it?”

“Who knows?” Megan said as she joined her. All five women sat around in a circle with a space left over for Alex.

“Grab the vodka,” Abby ordered as Alex reappeared looking fresh.

Alex did as she was told and jumped onto the bed.

“Ali, truth or dare?” Alex asked as she rolled the bottle into the middle of the group.

“Truth,” Ali said quickly. She was so not drunk yet to be taking on dares.

“Truth,” Alex pondered. “So. You and Ashlyn…”

“ALEX!” Hope yelled. 

“Hope Solo, I swear to god, you are not my mother, so unless you want me to smack you upside the head, you need to shut the fuck up!” Alex yelled.

There was a long, stunned silence, and then Hope burst out laughing even as Alex was still glaring across the circle at her.

“You are such a bitch,” Hope chuckled.

“You’re the bitch!” Alex replied. “Now take a shot for interrupting my truth.”

Hope made a face and grabbed the bottle. No one had picked up a shot glass so she took a pull directly from the icy bottle.

She’d been trying to stop Alex from asking awkward questions that Hope already knew the answer to. But, she supposed if Ali was going to pick truth.

“You and Ashlyn,” Alex began again. “So. We all need to know. Friends? Friends with benefits? Lovers?”

Ali grinned broadly. “Lovers.”

There was a happy squeal of approval.

“What? I thought everyone knew? God, haven’t you read the slash?” Ali asked with a laugh. “Rapinoe wrote some.”

“OH MY GOD!” Megan shouted. “How did you know that was me?”

“You left your laptop logged in that one time I borrowed it. Your AO3 account is magical, Megs.”

Everyone was dying with laughter by this point.

“I didn’t know!” Alex wailed. “How did everyone know!”

Ali shrugged. “We’re not like, a couple. We’re just…lovers. It’s fun.”

“Where is she tonight?” Alex demanded.

“You’re done,” Abby elbowed her and passed over the vodka.

Alex took a drink, still gaping. 

“Alex things she’s the only girl around here who likes pussy,” Megan giggled. 

“Bisexual,” Alex said.

“I think the word you’re looking for is whore,” Hope giggled.

“You’re married!”

“Never said I wasn’t one, too!”

“You people are insane,” JJ laughed as the banter continued. She was gazing out the large window.

“So, do I go next?” Ali asked.

“Go for it,” Abby said as Hope rolled the bottle of vodka back into the middle of the bed.

“Oh, let’s see,” Ali peered around at the assembly. “Megan, truth or dare.”

“Dare!”

“Oh!” Ali said, having had a question in mind, but no idea what to dare. She hadn’t played this game since middle school. Some how putting your bra in the freezer or stealing someone’s brother’s underwear didn’t really seem like they were the idea, here.

“There’s not much Rapinoe won’t do,” Abby prompted her.

“Give me your underwear,” Ali said quickly.

“Like…just, give it to you?” Megan asked, slightly confused.

“Yes,” Ali blushed. “Just, take it off and give it to me.”

“Okay,” Megan said as she tumbled back off the bed and started to pull down her jeans, much to Ali’s alarm.

Alex burst out laughing. “I think Ali expected you to go take them off in the bathroom.”

“It’s round one, Rapinoe!” Hope called out. “No one wants to see your bare ass, yet!”

“Everyone wants to see my bare ass,” Megan told them as her under wear came down. As she stood back up, a pair of bright pink Hello Kitty under pants hanging from her finger, her shirt just about keeping her decent, she grinned at Ali. “Here ya go.”

Ali caught the underwear that was thrown at her, her pink cheeks flaming. “Thanks.”

Megan gave her a cheeky wink and jumped back on the bed, kneeling down and holding her shirt in her lap. “Drink!”

“She’s not putting her pants back on!” JJ blurted.

“I don’t have any underwear!” Megan said reasonably. “Drink, Krieger.”

Ali took a slug of the vodka, nearly dribbling it as she drank more than a shot.

“Let’s see,” Megan glanced around. “JJ?”

“Yes?”

“Truth or Dare?”

“Oh god!” JJ groaned. “What are you going to dare me??”

“I ain’t saying!” Megan shot back.

“Oh…fuck…dare!”

Megan grinned and the others laughed. “JJ?”

“Yes?”

“How blonde are you?”

“What?” JJ looked startled.

“I mean, we all know this is fake,” Megan ran her hand through her trademark blonde locks. “What about yours?”

“Is this a truth?” Alex interrupted. “She asked for a dare. I want a dare, dammit.”

Abby wrapped an arm around Alex. “Down, Baby Horse.”

“I’m just saying!”

Megan rolled her eyes. “I’m not asking her to tell me if she’s a real blonde. I want to see.”

“See…?” JJ asked and then realized what Megan wanted. “You want to SEE?”

“Yep!”

“Like, show everyone!?”

“Just me!” Megan allowed and the pronouncement was met with groans of disappointment. She jumped up and gave everyone a flash of the fact that she wasn’t a natural blonde and grabbed JJ’s hand. She pulled the reluctant defender over to the bathroom where she closed the door.

“Well, we got to see Megan’s ass,” Hope shrugged as she peered over at the snack table, having an idea for a dare.

“If they’re in there more than thirty seconds, we might have to break down the door,” Abby said as she heard the lock click.

“We need music,” Alex decided as she jumped off the bed and grabbed her phone. The place came with Bose wireless speakers, and Alex soon had the tunes going.

“Did you steal your playlist from your grandma?” Ali asked as the Rolling Stones filled the room.

“Shut it,” Alex said as she stopped back at the snack table again.

The door to the bathroom opened and two laughing blondes emerged.

“So?” Hope demanded.

“What?” Megan said. “I need my shot.”

Abby handed her the bottle and Megan took a slug. The vodka was going fast.

“You’re not going to tell us?” Alex whined as she joined them all on the bed.

“The dare was to show me, not you,” Megan said. 

JJ was grinning like she had a secret, but was looking around. “Hope.”

“Yes?” Hope said as she leaned on JJ. “Dare me. Dare me something diiiirty.”

JJ grinned. “See the window?”

“Yes?” Hope said as she glanced out at the skyline.

“Think anyone can see us in here?”

“Probably not,” Hope said even as she gazed out. They were on the 20th floor.

“Let’s hope not,” JJ said. “Flash the city.”

Hope chuckled. “You want me to share by breasts with New York?”

“Why not, you share them with everyone else?” Megan encouraged.

Hope slid off the bed. “This isn’t all that dirty,” she commented as she threw off her top off and unhooked her bra.

“Solo, you can make anything dirty!” Abby challenged. 

Hope approached the window and peered down at the city. While she preferred the mountains of the Pacific Northwest where she’d spent most of her life, she really did appreciate the beauty of New York. As she dropped her bra, she pondered how she could make this properly dirty.

She leaned against the window, surprised at how cool the surface was considering how warm of a day it had been. Her nipples tingled.

“Solo? You and the window having a moment there?”

“Fuck off, Wambach,” Hope laughed as she turned back to the group, her chilled nipples standing out. She pinched the left one and gave JJ a wink. “Take a shot, JJ.”

JJ nearly choked on the vodka as desire shot through her. 

“No shirt?” Alex asked as Hope rejoined them.

“I figure I got a better chance getting felt up if I leave it off,” Hope shrugged. “Baby Horse, truth or dare.”

“DARE.”

“Wait, Abby hasn’t had a turn!” Megan protested but she was quickly overruled.

“No, I want to see this,” Abby prompted and reached for the vodka to make up for having skipped over her turn.

“Baby Horse, I want you to called Ashlyn and BEG her to have sex with you.”

“What?” Ali and Alex replied simultaneously.

“YES!” JJ laughed.

“But…I…SHE’S ALI’S GIRLFRIEND,” Alex tried.

“No she’s not,” Hope said and winked at Ali who was fuming. “And I didn’t say you had to do anything, just beg.”

“What if she actually wants to?” Alex said.

“Well, then, even better! Invite her over.”

“Is she even still in New York?” Alex tried again, desperate to delay. “I mean, even if she is, it’s after midnight. I can’t just…”

Hope ignored her protests as she got out her phone and dialed. 

“Hope Solo, what the fuck!”

Hope laughed at Ashlyn’s greeting. “Love you too. Look, Baby Horse needs to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to talk to any of you,” Ashlyn returned. “God, having a fucking orgy and inviting Ali and not me. What a bunch of bitches!”

Hope laughed. “Ash, how drunk are you?”

“Sorta,” Ashlyn said. “Okay, probably a lot. Is this some fucking dare? Someone has to call me and tell me my fucking refrigerator is running?”

“We’re not 12, Ash,” Hope said. “Alex wants you in her pants.”

“Well she can fuck off.”

“Ash!” Hope said in mock despair. “She’s gagging for it!”

“I thought I was suppose to call,” Alex protested as she tried to grab for the phone. Hope easily shoved her away like the annoying striker she was.

“Too bad.”

The line went dead and Hope sighed. “Abs, why didn’t you bring Ash?”

“She was going out with her brother,” Abby shrugged. “I asked.”

Ali was shaking her head. “She’s not really mad.”

“Are you sure?” Hope asked as she turned off her phone and grabbed the vodka bottle. 

“Well, she’s mad she’s missing out, but not mad at you,” Ali assured her as she watched Hope take the shot of vodka, fingers itching to start touching someone. Anyone. This game needed taken up a notch.

Alex sighed and realized it was her turn again. “Lemme see. JJ, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” JJ replied happily.

“JJ, I dare you to do to Hope exactly what you’ve been dying to do to her since you walked in this room,” Alex said.

JJ went pink. “And what would that be, exactly?”

“Hell if I know,” Alex shrugged. “But from the look in your eyes, it’s something dirty.”

“Bring it on,” Hope said as she turned to JJ, leaning back on her hands so her breasts were on display.

JJ bit her lip as desire pulsed through her. What she wanted to do to Hope? What kept her awake at night, fingers between her thighs, trying to keep from screaming out in desire?

She leaned toward Hope, finding it awkward at the angle Hope was sitting and grabbed her hand, pulling the surprised woman toward her, not having expected the forcefulness. But Hope wasn’t objecting as JJ leaned in for a kiss. It always seemed like the polite place to start.

She would have pushed Hope back onto the bed, but Abby was in the way, so she settled for straddling Hope and running her hands through her hair.

“Good heavens,” Alex breathed as Hope laid her hands on JJ’s hips in a fruitless attempt to gain some control over the situation. JJ shift down and buried her face between Hope’s breasts like a hungry frat boy.

“So…how far are we letting this go?” Megan asked as JJ fondled excessively.

“Alex said she had to do what ever she’d been wanting to,” Ali allowed, in no hurry to separate the two.

Abby moved out of the way, finally giving JJ the space she wanted to push Hope onto her back. Her hand unbuttoned Hope’s jeans as the keeper gaped….and then moaned.

“Jesus,” Alex squirmed as a determined JJ didn’t even bother to take off Hope’s pants before getting into her underwear. JJ slid her fingers between Hope’s folds and found her wet already. Of course she was. Hope was so much sex it made JJ ache. Glancing up to make sure she was in the right place, she began to rub at Hope’s clit. The keeper moaned loudly. Yeah, that was the spot.

JJ didn’t bother to tease, she just worked Hope into a frenzy that left everyone in the room breathless.

“Oh, fuck, oh YES,” Hope gasped and arched up against the bed. 

“You’re always in charge,” JJ said as she withdrew her hand and leaned forward to look Hope in the eye. “I just wanted to see if I could take control of you for a change.”

Hope gave her a dopey smile. “Anytime, JJ. Anytime.”

“Fuck the vodka, I need a cigarette,” Alex sighed as she reached for the bottle.

There was a knock on the door, and Hope reluctantly righted herself and took the shirt Abby threw at her before going to answer it. 

Abby threw open the door and saw Ashlyn standing there, arms crossed, looking fierce.

“Seriously?” she asked. 

“I did ask you,” Abby grinned as she grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room.

“You didn’t say it was SEX,” Ashlyn complained. “You said hang out. You did not say get drunk and feel up Baby Horse.”

“I thought it was obvious,” Abby laughed as Ashlyn bounded in and jumped on the bed next to Ali. They linked arms and Ashlyn surveyed the group. 

“Damn, someone got to Solo already?” she said and then looked to JJ. “Dammit, Julie!”

“Can’t help it, I was dared,” JJ shrugged and pushed the bottle of vodka at her. “You’re behind.”

Even though Ashlyn had been drinking with her brother and his friends, she didn’t object. She grabbed the bottle and finished it.

“Damn,” Megan said.

Abby took it from her and grabbed a fresh one.

“Okay, JJ, your turn,” Megan prompted as she scooted over to let Abby sit next to her.

“Okay, Ash. Truth or Dare. And Ali already admitted all the kinky things the two of you get up to so…”

“ALISON KRIEGER,” Ashlyn yelled. 

Ali giggled as she hugged Ashlyn’s arm. “What, all I said was we were lovers.”

“So you didn’t tell them about….?”

“God no,” Ali grinned.

“Good. Dare.”

“Wait, what?” Alex demanded. “What about what?”

“Dare,” Ashlyn repeated shoved the petulant striker off the bed.

“DARE HER TO TELL US ABOUT THE THING,” Alex yelled, not put off.

“Ash, seriously, I dare you to shut her up,” JJ decided.

“Oooh,” Ashlyn peered down at Alex who was lying on the floor. The room had started to spin when she’d gone flying and she’d been thinking lying here for a minute was going to be a good idea.

Alex’s eyes got wide. “Shut me up how?”

“Well, that’s the dare, isn’t it?” Ashlyn said.

“DON’T HURT ME,” Alex threw her hands over her face causing Ashlyn to burst out laughing. She jumped off the bed and drug Alex to her feet. 

“Come on, Baby Horse,” Ashlyn said as she dragged Alex to the bathroom.

“OMG HELP.”

The door slammed and the five women on the bed shrugged. Alex had been asking for whatever it was she was going to get.

In the bathroom, Alex was sat on the toilet, peering up at Ashlyn. 

“If you can keep your mouth shut for the next fifteen minutes, I’ll tell you about…the thing.”

“You will?”

“Only if you’re good.”

Alex made a motion like she was zipping her lips closed and threw away the key. She wanted to know about the thing!

“Good, now scream.”

Alex made a face. Why?

“Because I want them to think I did something mean.”

Alex shrugged and let out a blood curdling scream.

Ashlyn laughed. “That should do.” She opened the door and stepped out, calm as could be.

“What did you do?” Megan demanded as she sprinted for the bathroom.

“Fuck, Rapinoe has no pants!” Ashlyn laughed.

Megan found Alex in one piece, lips pressed together. “Okay?”

Alex nodded and let Megan guide her back to the room. She pushed Ali aside and pulled Alex to the bed with her. 

“Rapinoe, truth or dare,” Ashlyn said, loving the glare she was getting. Like she would actually hurt Alex.

“Dare,” Megan challenged as she cuddled Alex.

“I dare you to get Alex to talk again,” Ashlyn said.

Alex let out a whine. No! She needed to hear the thing! She had to be quiet! But Megan had been so nice…if she didn’t say something then Megan would lose the dare.

“I CAN’T TALK I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THE THING!”

Everyone burst out laughing and Alex buried her face in her hands as she realized she’d lost. Fuck, she was drunk. 

“That was easy,” Megan chuckled as she cuddled Alex again. 

“I wanted to know about the thing,” Alex pouted.

“Now you’ll never know.”

“So did Ash lose her dare?” JJ wondered as the bottle was rolled to Ashlyn. “So that’s like, two.”

“I’m so puking later,” Ashlyn sighed as she grabbed the bottle and took two short swallows.

“Abby,” Megan said. “Truth or Dare!”

Abby smiled. Finally. “Dare.”

“Abs, I want you to…make Ashlyn jealous!” Megan said with a defiant look at the keeper. Across the way, Hope was smiling at this mean girls jealous thing that was developing. She loved Megs, but Ashlyn was going to take her down if this was the game she wanted to play.

“Well, that shouldn’t be so hard,” Abby said as she got up. Everyone knew she was going to for Ali before she did it. But Abby took Ali’s hand and kissed it. 

“You’re so pretty,” Abby said with a charming smile, which actually caused Ali to blush. Ashlyn had a determined look on her face, like she wasn’t going to show a twinge of anything come hell or high water.

“Ali, do you mind if I take your clothes off?” Abby asked, all sweetness. 

“Uh,” Ali said going even redder. “Why?”

“Because I want to see you,” Abby said with a slight pout. “I asked you here so I could see you…touch you…I was so glad when Ashlyn said she wasn’t coming because then I knew I might get you to myself, even if just for a night.” She had gently pulled Ali away from Ashlyn who was liable to break a tooth she was gritting her teeth so hard.

“Me?” Ali said, totally taken in by Abby’s charm. She stood there and let Abby peel all of her clothes off, down to her matching black lace bra and underwear.

In her attempts to not be watching, Ashlyn had caught sight of the pink thing that Ali had been sitting on. “What the hell is this?”

Everyone looked as she held up Megan’s underwear.

“Those are mine!” Megan grabbed them from her hand.

“Well, shit, Megan, I was the one supposed to make her jealous,” Abby said even as she unhooked Ali’s bra.

“You can stop now!” Ashlyn demanded even as the bra fell to the floor.

“Done?” Abby frowned. “But she’s still got underwear on!” She fondled Ali’s small, round breasts. “I mean, how can you be jealous if I haven’t…”

Ashlyn grabbed Ali’s arm and dragged her back to the bed, wrapping her arms around her possessively. 

Ali let out a giggle. “Damn, Ash.”

“You can have, her, but I want to help,” Ashlyn decided as she smelled Ali’s familiar scent. She hadn’t meant to come her and stake her claim like a jealous partner, but Ali made her crazy with lust some times.

“Is that a dare?” Alex wondered as Megan got out of the way and let Abby sit with Ali and Ash.

JJ wrapped an arm around Alex and pulled her clear. “At some point you have to give up on the daring and just let the sex happen.”

“Oh,” Alex said as Abby relieved Ali of her underwear. “No sex is happening to me.”

“You always want sex to happen to you,” Hope said. “How about you do someone else for a change.”

“Says she who’s already gotten off once,” Megan chided as she laid herself across Hope’s lap.

“You’ve had no underwear on forever and yet no one has done anything about it,” Hope said sadly. “I bet Alex can help,” Hope encouraged as she tugged Megan’s shirt off, leaving her splayed in her lap like a not-so-virginal sacrifice.

“Up against the window,” JJ decided.

“You and that window,” Hope teased even as Megan slid off of her and made her way over to the window, with Alex at her heels. She leaned against the cool surface, legs wide, daring Alex to do something about it.

Hope glanced at JJ. “I can’t decide if I want to repay you for your kindness or watch this.”

“I can multitask,” JJ said as she glanced at Ali who had Abby between her legs and Ashlyn kissing her. “God,” she groaned and shifted in her seat. 

“I bet you can,” Hope said as she reached for her. They kissed briefly before they began to tear at each other’s clothes, eager for skin.

Megan’s ass was pressed against the window as Alex knelt before her. God this was dirty, she vaguely considered, not even caring if someone could see in the window. Maybe she wanted someone to be watching.

It wasn’t anyone in the room. Abby had gotten Ali off with little effort, and now she and Ashlyn were returning the favor, stroking Abby from head to toe, making her writhe and moan.

JJ had realized that there was a reason that everyone let Hope be in command all of the time, as fingers stroked inside of her, she was so…fucking…good at…everything.

Megan and Alex rejoined the pile of limbs and moans as people lost track of who was doing what to whom. No one cared. 

Later, as she lay on Abby’s bare stomach, her limbs utterly useless, Alex smiled to herself. She was going to have to see if they could book an extra night.


	13. Vodka XIII Victory Lap - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There had to be a victory tour party!
> 
> With: Megan Rapinoe, Hope Solo, Alex Morgan, Ashlyn Harris, Kelley O'Hara, Julie Johnston, and Tobin Heath
> 
> Special guest appearances by Jill Ellis and Tim Howard 
> 
> Part 1...

“Ahem.”

Hope looked up to see Tobin Heath peering over her. Hope was sprawled out on a sofa in the lounge of their Pittsburg hotel, reading off her iPad. “Yes?”

“There are rumors.”

“About?” Hope said, trying to keep a straight face as the midfielder tried to look forbidding.

It wasn’t working.

“You know.”

“I do?” Hope said as she looked back at her book, hoping the device covered her face well enough to hide her amusement.

“Yes!” Tobin pulled it away from her face. “You know…the vodka and…stuff!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hope said even as her blue eyes sparkled.

“Hoooope.”

“Tobiiiiiiin.”

Tobin made a pout.

“Honey,” Hope said as she crooked her finger and beckoned her teammate closer. Tobin leaned in. “If you can’t even say the word pussy, you’re never going to last at a vodka party.”

Tobin went bright red in the face and retreated to the other side of the room.

Hope went back to her book.

“Solo, I swear to GOD.”

Before Hope could look up, all 120 pounds of Megan Rapinoe dropped on her stomach causing the keeper to squeal.

“PINOE,” Hope yelled and tried to shove her off, but Megan held on.

“We need to talk.”

Hope grabbed two hands full of Megan’s t-shirt and wrestled the smaller woman to the floor, overpowering her and straddling her. “So talk.”

There were a few team members scattered about the lounge, but the sight didn’t cause much more than a raised eyebrow.

Megan squirmed between Hope’s thighs. “Vodka.”

“Yes?”

“We need a guest list.”

“We need a LIMITED guest list,” Hope said. “I can’t keep track of more than four or five people.”

“So me, you, plus four or five?” Megan asked smiling impishly.

“You just want a whole team gang bang, don’t you?”

“Me?” Megan asked with all the innocence she could muster. 

“You are such a slut,” Hope teased as she started to tickle the blonde.

Megan didn’t deny the statement. Hope didn’t mean it offensively. They both loved sex. This was not an insult.

“Fine, FINE!” Megan gasped as she was finally forced to beg for mercy. “Four. Just six total.”

Hope released her and Megan lay on the floor, panting. “Who are you thinking?”

“Dunno,” Megan said. 

“Ashley and Ali were fun in New York.”

“Ash and Ali are always fun,” Megan grinned.

“Tobin just about begged me a minute ago,” Hope mentioned. 

“Ooh, I love newbies,” Megan said. “What about Syd?”

“You think she wants to come?” Hope asked, doubtful.

“Dunno,” Megan said as she finally sat up. “I know she knows about it, but she’s never asked.”

“I think she hates me,” Hope said in a low voice.

“Why?” Megan demanded.

Hope shrugged. She got up and grabbed her iPad which had tumbled to the floor. “Anyway, bring who you want. You know Alex will be there whether we invite her or not.”

“She’s like a dog and can hear the high pitched tone of a vodka bottle being opened.”

* * * *

As predicted, Hope found Alex on her bed that evening after the match, curled up with a bottle of vodka.

“PARTY,” Alex yelled.

“You want to open the door and yell that down the hall?” 

“Yes,” Alex said as she jumped up, but Hope caught her around the middle and dragged her down to the mattress.

Alex wiggled, but didn’t actually try to get away. “I’ve missed you, Hopes.”

“I missed you too,” Hope said as she kissed her. Alex relaxed into the mattress, fully prepared to let Hope have her way with her.

And Hope would have, the pliant striker making her hungry with need, but she managed to tear herself away. “Megan is bringing friends.”

“More truth or dare?” Alex asked. “Fuck, I’m out of dares.”

Hope grinned. “You never have any good dares, anyway.”

“I some…times…fine,” Alex admitted with a pout. Hope stole her bottle of vodka and wedged it into the ice bucket with the other one.

“Maybe we need to like…have the dares already planned,” Hope pondered. 

“We could write them out and put them in a hat or something,” Alex said. “Then everyone could randomly get one? We could do truth, too?”

“Sure,” Hope agreed and dug into her duffle bag to find a pad of paper. 

“Do we want to let everyone do one?” Alex asked, wondering why Hope had a pad of paper at all.

“IDEA!” Hope yelled as she discovered something in the bottom of her bag.

Alex started. “WHAT?”

Hope pulled her stash of sex toys.

“OOOOH!”

There was a knock on the door.

“Must be Megan and the invitees.”

Alex scampered for the door, leaving Hope with her toys. She pulled the door open and found Megan with Ashlyn wrapped around her, glorious tattoos on display. Behind her was a grinning JJ and a slightly apprehensive looking Kelley.

“HI!” Alex said with a wave. “Hope has dildos! Come in!”

“Dildos?” Megan made a face as Ashlyn pulled her into the room. “BAD ASS GIRLS DO NOT NEED COCK.”

“Some of us like cock,” JJ shrugged as she followed, Kelley bringing up the rear.

Alex gave her a hug. “I didn’t know you were…into this?”

“Alex, darling, we’re all into this. You just never get your head out from between Hope’s thighs long enough to notice!”

“What did you do with Ali?” Hope asked as she stashed the toy bag under the TV and grabbed her pad of paper.

Ashlyn sighed dramatically. “Her highness has a headache.”

“Orgasms cure headaches,” Megan said as she let Ashlyn pull her down to the bed.

“Seriously,” Kelley agreed as she took a chair opposite the bed. It was a smallish room with one king sized bed with a couch and a couple chairs. JJ took the couch and Hope sat next to her, leaving Alex to perch on the coffee table.

“Alright, new game tonight, ladies. Everyone grab three sheets of paper.” Hope handed around the pad and some pens she’d dug out of the desk. “On the first one, write your name.”

“Is there a quiz?” Ashlyn asked as she took a piece of paper from Hope and handed one to Megan.

“Yes,” Hope said. “It’s an oral exam.”

Alex giggled. “Who gets to administer the assessment?”

“I think an assessment could be mutually beneficial,” Megan purred.

Kelley had gone red and JJ patted her on the knee. “It’s okay. She’s just kidding.”

“No she’s not,” Hope said. “Put the paper with your name in here,” she directed as she passed around a plastic cup she’d taken from the bathroom. “On your second paper, write some kind of high school sort of prank. I’m writing down ‘trade underwear with the person on your left.”

“What if you’re not wearing any?” Megan asked.

“Of course you aren’t,” Ashlyn gave her a squeeze.

“Then we all get to see that, too,” Hope said with a laugh as everyone filled out the papers. “On the third one…”

“FFS, Solo, let’s just get to the dirty stuff,” Ashlyn complained.

“On this next paper,” Hope said as she rolled her eyes at Ash. “Write your name and the one thing you want done to you tonight more than anything else.”

“Do we get to say who we want to do it?” JJ asked hopefully. 

“Nope,” Hope said. “It’ll get drawn out with one of the names from the first cup. That person will do the honors.”

“Oooh,” Megan said. “This could be fun.”

Kelley sat there staring at the paper for a long moment. What did she want done to her? She knew what was going on here. She wanted to be a part of this, but…

Alex leaned over to look at her blank paper. “No idea?”

“We have to put just one thing?” Kelley asked, trying to put on a brave face.

“Here,” Alex said as she took the paper away and scribbled something on it. “Now you don’t have to decide.”

“What did you put!?” Kelley demanded, her face going all pink again, but Alex scampered away to put the paper in Hope’s third cup.

“Alright. I draw a name, I draw a dare,” Hope said as she held up the name cup and the prank cup. “You get a shot and then you have to complete your dare. If you don’t manage it, you get another shot. If someone impedes you ability to complete your dare, they get a shot.”

“Yay!” Alex clapped her hands. 

“Where is the shot glass?” Hope asked as she looked around. “Kelley, it’s under your ass.”

“Maybe she likes sitting on it,” JJ teased as she reached underneath Kelley, and getting an unnecessary handful of ass. Kelley let out an squeak.

“Alright,” Hope said as she pulled her hair back. “Victim number one is….Ashlyn!”

“Finally!” Ash said as she leaned forward to take the shot glass from Hope, downing it in one. “Let’s go.”

Megan sat up, giving Ashlyn a chance to dig a dare out of the cup.

“Let’s see,” she said as she unfolded it. “Lick a shot off vodka off the stomach of the person to your right.”

Everyone turned to see Kelley staring at Ashlyn like she might run.

“Oh hell yes,” Ashlyn said as she got up from the bed.

“Wait,” Alex complained. “I’m in the middle!” I’m not next to anyone!”

“Come sit with me, Baby Horse,” JJ patted the space on the couch next to her. 

“Shirt off, O’Hara,” Ashlyn ordered, towering over the seated Kelley.

“Lie on the table,” Megan urged.

“I should not be sober for this,” Kelley stuttered as she dragged her t-shirt over her head.

“‘O’HARA DOESN’T HAVE A BRA,” Alex yelled.

“I don’t need one!” Kelley said as she went pink to her ears.

“Damn, Irish, you blush a lot,” Ashlyn said as Kelly laid down on the coffee table. 

“Blame my ancestry,” Kelley said as she closed her eyes. 

Hope handed Ashlyn another full shot of vodka. “You said you wanted to get busy.”

Ashlyn grinned and dribbled a bit of ice, cold vodka down between Kelley’s breasts. They weren’t as full as some, but her nipples stuck out like they were begging to be licked. Ashlyn leaned down and lapped the vodka up from between them.

“I though the dare said stomach,” JJ commented as the next dribble wandered down to Kelley’s left nipple, causing her to gasp as Ashlyn went after it.

By the time the shot was gone, Kelley was moaning. 

“That was good for me,” Ashlyn said, sitting up with a smirk. 

Kelley whimpered. “Fuck.”

“Was that what you wished would happen?” JJ asked as Kelley opened her eyes with a dopey smile.

“Nope!” Alex reported with a giggle. 

Dazed, Kelley grabbed her shirt and pulled it back on over her damp breasts. She retreated to her chair.

Hope was grinning. “Alright, next victim.” She reached into the cup and pulled out… “Kelley!”

“Wait, wait?” Kelley said as she looked at Hope.

“Come on, you wanted a shot, anyway,” Hope cajoled as she offered the shot glass to her.

“I do need to be drunk,” Kelley agreed and took the shot.

“Kelley will be…” Hope said as she handed the dare over.

Kelley read it. “Trade underwear with…the person to you left.”

“YES!” Ashlyn laughed out loud as she stood back up.

“Okay, are all of those dares something to do with me?” Kelley asked Hope with an accusing look.

“You wish,” Ashley said as she pulled down her track pants and revealed black bikinis.

Kelley hesitated.

“OMG YOU’RE NOT WEARING ANY,” Alex laughed out loud.

“Yes I am!” Kelley said as she yanked off her shorts to reveal a red thong.

“YEEEESSSS!” Megan laughed out loud.

“Shit, that is going to ride right up my ass,” Ash grumbled as she handed over her bikinis.

“That nice…round, ass,” Megan reached over for a fondle of Ash’s bare ass.

“Wait your turn, Pinoe,” Ash smacked her hand. She pulled her pants back over the thong and made a face. “Damn, your ass is small, Irish.”

“Sorry,” Kelly flushed as she pulled up the black bikinis. Damn. Ash, did have a big ass.

“That was such a lame dare, Hope,” Alex said as she hadn’t been able to get a peek of anything good.

“Shut it, Baby Horse,” Hope said as she dove back into the name cup. “Alright. Megan!”

“YAS!” Megan jumped up and scampered over for her shot. “What’s my dare?”

Hope handed her a shot and a slip of paper. Megan downed it and unfolded the paper.

“Shit, this has to be written by JJ, what the fuck with this scrawl?” Megan peered at the sheet.

JJ blushed. 

“Call room service and order whipped cream…answer the door naked.” Megan turned accusatorially to JJ. “NAKED? IN THE FIRST ROUND.”

“That’s not my dare!” JJ protested.

“Oh, shut it, you always want to get naked, anyway,” Hope admonished her. “Make the call.”

“What if they don’t even have whipped cream?”

“Tell him you’ll make it worth their while!” Ash laughed as Megan picked up the phone.

She dialed the number and waited.

“Hello? Yes. This is room 569. We need some whipped cream….yeah…” Megan let out a girlish giggle. “How much? How much have you got?” Giggle. “Sure, two cans should be plenty.” Giggle. “Okay.”

She hung up. “He’ll be right up.”

“He’ll be hard as a rock!” JJ laughed. “Take it off, Pinoe!”

Megan stripped down to her birthday suit, scampering away from Ash who tried to cop a feel. “NO TOUCHING.”

There was a knock on the door in near record time. Megan peeked out to make sure she wasn’t about to open the door to find Jill standing there, and was pleased to see an eager looking young man with two cans of Reddi-Wip in his hands.

Megan threw open the door. “Oh my GOSH you are my HERO,” she gushed as she leaned forward and took the cans. Pulling the top off of one, she sprayed it in her mouth. “Mmmmm….”

The man was stood there with his mouth open as Megan slammed the door in his face.

“You are such a tease!” Ashlyn called from the bed. “You could have at least let him lick it off your tits!”

“Maybe I’m saving that for my fantasy,” Megan said as she dropped back down onto the bed and took another mouthful of whipped cream.

“You bitch that was your dare!” 

Megan shrugged. “I was hopping O’Hara would get it and we could watch her blush herself to death.” She licked her lips.

Kelley blushed again, not even imaging doing what Megan had just done. God, where did Megan even get the self confidence?

“JJ!” Hope called as she pulled out the next name.

“Oooh!” JJ said as she grabbed the shot glass. She took the shot and then of paper Hope offered. “Let’s see….Make out in the lobby with the person on your left…”

“HOPE!” Alex laughed out loud as she realized who the person was. “YES!”

“Do we all get to come watch?” Megan asked expectantly.

“Only if you stay naked,” Hope said.

“Okay!” Megan agreed as she jumped up.

“I suppose is Pinoe goes down there naked, no one will notice us making out,” JJ shrugged.

“No audience,” Hope decided as she pushed JJ toward the door.

“Then how are we supposed to know you actually did it?” Ashlyn protested. “Nope, we get to come, but Pinoe has to put her pants on.”

“Fine,” Megan agreed as she looked around for her clothes. She quickly dressed as the six of them left the room in an incredibly conspicuous herd.

“Right. You four go to the bar. JJ and I will…figure something out,” Hope ordered.

“Hope is so BOSSY,” Ashlyn complained as she wrapped an arm around JJ as they rode down in the elevator. “It’s your dare, JJ. You should tell her what to do!”

“Yeah,” JJ grinned, the bravado of vodka starting to work it’s magic on her. “You go stand in the lobby. Me and the girls are going for a drink. Wait for me.”

A grin twitched at the corners of Hope’s mouth, but she wouldn’t let it take. “I’m supposed to be in charge here.”

“You’re not any more!” Alex giggled.

The crowd headed to the bar as Hope turned toward the lobby. She ran a hand through her mess of hair. She dug into her pocket for a hair tie and pulled it back into a messy topknot. There weren’t many people in the lobby, but out of the corner of her eye, Hope spotted several pre-teen girls in Team USA shirt.

Fuck.

“HOPE!” One of them yelled and the mass of them surged forward. 

Thank god Pinoe had put her pants back on. These girls could have been scarred for life.

“Hey,” Hope said with a wide smile and signed everything she was offered and posed for pictures. “It’s pretty late.”

“We should be getting home,” the mother agreed as she guided the group out of the lobby.

Hope looked around to make sure there weren’t any other easily traumatized children around and was thankful to see that there weren’t.

JJ appeared at the door to the bar and crooked her finger for Hope to come over.

Hope sauntered over. “What, you want to hide in a corner?”

“No,” JJ said as she wrapped her arms around Hope’s waist. “But your husband is over there.”

Before Hope could turn to look, JJ caught her mouth and kissed her. Hope’s brain knew her husband was in another state, but she couldn’t help but wonder.

And then JJ’s kiss deeper as she pressed against Hope, and the keeper forgot why she was distracted. Damn…her brain thought as she slid her arms around her defender and got lost in the moment.

“DAMN GET A ROOM.”

JJ broke away first, leaving a slightly breathless Hope to gape as she shot a glare at Ashlyn.

She so wasn’t done here!

The comment attracted attention the kiss hadn’t, and reluctantly JJ stepped away, licking the taste of Hope on her lips.

“Did you guys get drinks?” Hope asked as she saw their hands were empty.

“We shotgunned a couple beers,” Ash said. “Come on! Let’s get back upstairs.

As they crossed the lobby to the elevator, Jill appeared out of nowhere.

“Hey,” she said, a stern look on her features. “Keep it upstairs.”

The group managed to look contrite, but Megan let out a giggle. “I did manage to put my pants on!”

Jill rolled her eyes as she hit the elevator button. As the doors slid open, she stepped aside.

“Going up?” Alex asked.

“I’ll get the next one,” Jill chuckled.

As the doors closed, Megan said. “Someone needs to dare me to make a move on her.”

The group fell into a fit of giggles as Hope nuzzled JJ. She whispered, “I hope I get your fantasy.”

JJ flushed as desire coursed through her. God YES she wanted Hope to make her fantasy come true.

“Who have we got left?” Ashlyn demanded as they returned to their chosen seats. 

“I haven’t gone!” Alex called.

“Me neither,” Hope said as she drew a name out. “And it’s me.”

“Dammit!” Alex said with a sigh. “What are you doing?” she demanded as Hope took a moment to have her shot of vodka.

“Let’s see,” Hope said as she opened the paper. “Steal a pair of Tobin’s underwear.”

“Ooooh!”

Hope giggled. “She was practically begging to come to this. This is going to be too easy.”

“Does it count if she just gives them over?” Kelley wondered. “Don’t you have to steal them?”

“As long as she gets the goods!” Ashlyn said.

“I’ll be right back,” Hope said as she departed.

“She knows where Tobin’s room is?” Alex questioned.

“Did she write that dare?” JJ asked.

“No, I did,” Kelley said. “I wanted to see Tobin explode from embarrassment when someone turned up and stole her granny panties.”

“TOBIN WEARS GRANNY PANTIES?”

Kelley giggled. “Yup.”

“Better grannie panties than this thong. It’s flossing my vagina,” Ash said as she made an unladylike dig at her ass.

“More action than it’s seen in months,” Megan said.

“Right,” Ashlyn rolled her eyes. “Hours maybe.”

“It needs some action now,” Alex sighed. “Can I take my dare?”

“Sure,” Megan decided Alex reached for the vodka and took a shot. She pulled the last slip of paper from the cup.

“What’s it say?”

Alex nearly sprayed vodka across the room.

“What?”

“Call Timmy H while FINGERING YOURSELF.”

“OH YES!” Ashlyn punched the hair. “Where’s your phone!”

“I don’t even have his number!” Alex tried to deflect, but Megan produced her phone. 

“I do,” Megan said, grinning as she remembered her first vodka party which had involved some of the boys from the national team. She was a lesbian, but Timmy was…god…damn…

She dialed and handed the phone to Alex.

“Get your hands in your pants!” JJ ordered with a giggle.

“I can’t do this!” Alex moaned even as she took the phone. She kneed JJ off the couch as she wiggled her hand into her underwear.

“Megan?”

Alex closed her eyes in embarrassment, “Uh, no, Timmy, it’s Alex.”

“Oh, hey Baby Horse. Great match tonight.”

“Thanks.”

Megan kicked Alex’s foot and gave her a glare.

Alex rolled her eyes and moved her fingers down in between her folds. She was horny and her fingers slid easily into place. 

“Some day maybe the men will get to take a World Cup victory tour,” Tim said with a chuckle that vibrated through Alex. God damn he had a sexy voice.

“Yeah,” Alex said, finding it difficult to maintain a conversation.

Tim chuckled again. “In that it’s late and you’re all in one hotel I can only assume that there’s vodka. Am I a dare, Alex?”

“Uhm…yeah,” Alex said, closing her eyes again, not wanting to make eye contact because she knew the others would read her face too quickly. She rubbed the side of her clit firmly.

“I love it. So. What do you have to do?”

“Nothing, really,” Alex said vaguely.

“You’re touching yourself, you dirty girl,” Tim said in a low growl. “Thinking about me and touching yourself. You miss me, Baby Horse?”

“Yes.”

“You want me to give it to you like I did to Megan last time?”

A whimper escaped from Alex. “Yes…”

“Or I could get Clint and Boca and we could all do you like they did last time. That’s really what you want, isn’t it? You want fucked so hard you scream my name when you come?”

“Oh GOD YES,” Alex gasped as she brought herself to a sudden, hard orgasm.

Tim chuckled at his end of the line. “Any time you want, Baby Horse…any time.”

He hung up and Alex dropped the phone with a moan. “Fuck, he’s sexy…”

“Jesus Christ, Alex!” JJ swore. “It said call him, not have phone sex!”

Alex opened her eyes with a dopey grin, reluctantly pulling her hand from between her thighs. “You said call Tim Howard. When is it not phone sex?”

The door opened and Hope appeared with Tobin in tow. “I bought her underwear…YOU DID THE LAST DARE WITHOUT ME!” Hope yelled.

“We got bored,” Ashlyn said as she eyed Tobin. “Welcome to the party.”

 

To be continued….


	14. Vodka XIII Victory Lap - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's fantasy comes true
> 
> Hope Solo, Megan Rapinoe, Tobin Heath, Kelley O'Hara, Alex Morgan, Ashlyn Harris, Julie Johnston

Tobin looked around the room at the assembled women. On the surface, they could have been gathered to watch a movie and gossip. But there was an air of sexual tension in the room that left no doubt what they were here to accomplish.

Hope had warned her. Had told her that she’d better be ready if she wanted to play.

“You need a fantasy,” Hope ordered as she pushed Tobin into the room. She gave Alex a glare. “You so got yourself off, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Alex smiled. “Timmy helped.”

“Tim? You called TIM?” Hope moaned. “I can’t believe I missed that.” She rummaged around and found paper and a pen. 

“Tim…Howard?” Tobin asked.

“God, he’s hot,” JJ sighed.

“He gives good phone sex.” Alex winked at Tobin as Hope explained the rules. With a pink face, Tobin scribbled her name on one slip of paper and then her name and fantasy on the other one. 

“I think you need some vodka,” Ash advised as she brought the bottle and shot glass over. 

“Straight vodka? Shit,” Tobin said as she took the glass. She had been known to gag when taking a shot, but she steeled herself and downed not one, but two shots of vodka.

“Holy shit, she’ll be on her knees in front of Solo in minutes!” Megan giggled.

Tobin’s eyes were wide as she handed the shot glass back to Ash. Unable to help herself, Ash pulled her teammate toward her and kissed the last of the vodka out of her mouth.

“Cut it out!” JJ smacked Ashlyn on the leg. “You’re going to be in her pants before I get my fantasy seen to!”

“Just let Solo tie you up already and be done with it,” Ash said as she rolled her eyes at the blond and pulled Tobin back to the bed with her and Megan.

“Hi,” Megan said as she gave Tobin a cuddle. “What’s your fantasy.”

“Am I supposed to tell?” Tobin asked Hope.

“You can if you want,” Hope said. “But I do love the anticipation of not knowing.”

“If I anticipate any more, I’ll explode,” JJ said. “Get to it!”

“Chill out, JJ,” Hope said. “Now, if you remember, we all wrote down our fantasies. I pull out a name and a fantasy. The person has to fulfill the fantasy for the person.”

“What if my fantasy was to be eaten out by you?” Megan wondered.

“Then you better hope I get that one,” Hope said with a wink. “Alright…we got…”

But before Hope could pull out a name, Kelley interrupted. “Wouldn’t it be better to pull out the fantasy first….and then the anticipation of who’s going to do it…?”

“Love it!” Megan said and Hope gamely put down the name cup and dove into the fantasy cup.

“What happens if you get your own?” Alex asked.

“Oh…” Hope said, pausing with a fantasy in her hand… “You get to pick?”

“Cool,” Alex said.

“Let’s see,” Hope opened the slip. “Alex would like to be tied up and blindfolded…?”

“YES!” Alex stood up.

“That’s it?” Tobin asked.

“Oh…” Alex looked at Hope. “I mean, I mean and have like…sexy stuff done to me.”

“Naked?” Hope clarified. 

“Duh,” Alex said as she started to throw off clothing. 

Tobin had seen each and every one of her teammates naked, but there was nothing sexual about a dressing room. There was a whole lot sexual about this.

Naked, Alex looked hopefully at Hope. “So…?”

Hope shook her head and squeezed Alex’s naked thigh. She reached into the name cup.

“Rapinoe!”

“OH YES!” Alex jumped up and down.

JJ chuckled as she patted Alex’s bare ass. “Go get her, tiger.”

“Do we have a blindfold?” Megan asked as Alex launched herself at the bed, causing Tobin and Ash to scatter.

“Do we have a blindfold,” Hope said as she pulled her bag of tricks out from under the couch where she’d stashed it. Diving in, she pulled out a handful of scarves which she handed to Megan.

Megan handed one to Alex who tied it over her eyes. Megan used two more to tie her hands to the headboard of the bed.

“Alright then,” Megan said. Who’s up next?”

“Hey!” Alex squirmed.

Megan slapped her thigh. “You’re tied up and blindfolded. It doesn’t say what else you want so I get to choose. Now. Next person, Hope.”

Alex struggled for a moment, and then she felt Megan sit down between her thighs. Megan wouldn’t leave her wanting…would she?

Hope grinned at Megan and pulled the next fantasy out. “Let’s see…Kelley wants a 69!”

“I what!?” Kelley asked, unaware of what Alex had written. The striker was giggling.

“YES YOU DO!” Alex called from the bed.

“Whom with?” Ash asked as she eyed Kelley.

Hope drew out the name and peeked at it.

“HOPE!” came a chorus of protests.

“ALEX!” Hope announced.

“What?” Kelley said as she went deep red in the face. “She can’t…we can just..skip it. Some one else can go.”

Megan grabbed Kelley’s hand and pulled her two the bed. “You want it, take it!”

Kelley looked Megan in the eye, and the older woman smiled. “You want to do this, right?”

Kelley bit her lip. Did she?

“Yes.”

Megan smiled. “Good. Now get your clothes off and I’ll help.”

“Okay.”

“Are we doing this?” Alex begged, wriggling on the bed, tugging at her bonds. 

Megan slapped her on the thigh and crawled up her body to whisper in her ear. “Kelley is going to get naked and give you what will probably be her first time going down on a woman. Which means you get to love this whether she does it right or not, okay?”

Alex bit at Megan. “She better do it right.”

“I’ll be helping. Now you help her?”

“No secrets!” Hope complained as she watched Kelley undress. 

Megan laid a kiss on Alex’s lips and sat back. Kelley was staring at the carpet as she tossed aside her clothes. 

JJ edged closer to the bed, mostly curious to see what they were doing. Sure, she'd experienced oral sex before, but it was hard to tell if you were doing it right. She knew what she didn't like, but then again, everyone liked different things, didn't they. 

Hope moved closer. "You like to watch?"

JJ grinned. "Doesn't everyone?"

"I'd rather help."

"I think Megan has that covered."

Indeed, Megan was like a coach, ordering limbs around until Kelley was perched perfectly over Alex. 

"69!" Tobin said with a giggle. 

"Uh, yes?" Kelley looked up awkwardly. 

"I never...I mean...it looks like a 69! I never noticed that!"

"What did you think it meant?" Ash asked with a laugh. 

"I don't know!" Tobin replied, embarrassed. It was just one of those things you heard about in the locker room. She just assumed it didn't really mean anything!

Kelley was beginning to wish she was blindfolded as well. The curious stares of her teammates were making this exactly the least sexy thing she'd ever done. 

"Ignore them," Megan said, reading her thoughts. "When you're on top, it's hard to do much with your fingers or you're likely to fall over." As Megan was explaining, Alex got busy between her thighs. Her hands were tied, but she'd lifted her head and was nuzzling the inside of Kelley's thigh. Kelley pretended to be listening as she lowered herself down to give Alex better access. 

On Megan's orders, Kelley bumped Alex's legs apart and the striker splayed herself out willingly. 

“Don’t think about anything but what makes her feel good,” Megan whispered as Tobin and Ash had too long a discussion on what 69 meant. “It’s nothing to do with you. Make it about her.”

Kelley leaned in and ran her tongue down Alex’s perfectly shaved lips. Alex let out an encouraging moan as she duplicated the move on Kelley.

Yeah, Kelley thought as she closed her eyes. Alex didn’t need to see to know what she was doing, neither did she. As Megan whispered words of encouragement. The other four finally managed to shut up as Kelley worked her tongue into Alex riding the squirm of Alex’s hips as the tongue on her made her dizzy.

Maybe it was the vodka, maybe it was the words Megan were whispering, but Kelley couldn’t ever remember being this turned on in her life. Shit.

“She’s a natural,” Hope whispered to JJ. “Just like you.”

JJ blushed, but leaned into Hope, knowing what she’d asked for on her fantasy and wishing she just could have written Hope’s name down.

Hope was her fantasy. Everything about the gorgeous, strong, but vulnerable woman made JJ ache.

Kelley could tell that Alex was getting close as she bore down on her, feeling her own peak nearing. Yes…just…right there…a little harder.

When Alex came she gasped and stopped tonguing Kelley, leaving her partner aching. “ALEX,” Kelley demanded.

“DON’T STOP!” commanded Megan of both of them.

Kelley dove back in mindlessly as Alex sent her over the edge. Yes….YES.

“Damn…” JJ squirmed. “Is it my turn soon?”

“Soon,” Hope nuzzled her neck as Kelley rolled off of Alex, squeezing her thighs together with a moan.

Alex had melted into the bed. 

Megan squeezed her calf. “I promised you a good time.”

“We’re done?” Alex asked with a pout. 

“Never,” Hope said, “Leave her tied up.” She reached for the fantasy cup. “Alright, next up we have…Ash!”

“Oh yes,” Ash said with a grin. “Read it.”

Hope giggled. “Ash wants spanked.

“Spanked?” Tobin squeaked. “Why?”

“Did she really just ask that?” Ash said and rolled her eyes. “Perhaps you need spanked.”

“Maybe she can spank you,” Hope said as she reached for the other cup. However, the name she pulled out was, “Kelley!”

“What?” A dazed Kelley looked up from the bed. “Me? Me spank Ash?”

“Them’s the rules!” Hope said as she offered Ash the bottle of vodka. The blond took a pull from the bottle.

“Maybe you should have one too,” Ash said as she offered it out.

“Uhm,” Kelley said as she realized she was naked and crossed an arm over her chest.

“Nope!” Megan pulled her arm away. “Once you’re naked, you’re naked!”

“You put your clothes back on!” JJ said.

“I had to,” Megan replied. “And that was round one.”

“I love these rules that Megan just makes up as she goes along,” JJ giggled.

Kelley pick up the bottle of vodka and took a drink just how Ash had. “Seriously. I go from trying to talk myself into even coming tonight into spanking Harris in under two hours. I need to be able to tell myself I was drunk in the morning.”

“Hey,” Megan wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. “No one wants to make you do anything you don’t want to, okay?”

“I know,” Kelley said as she boldly turned to give her a kiss. “I want to. I just can’t believe that I want to.”

Megan released her and patted her bare ass. “Spank with cupped palm. So much more effective.”

Ashlyn stuck her tongue out at Megan who was grinning. She knew how much Ash got off on spanking. Megan was just surprised she’d not asked to be eaten out and spanked at the same time. THAT was her favorite.

“So how do we…?” Kelley asked as she gazed down at Ashlyn’s round ass.

“BEND OVER THE COUCH!” Alex called out. “Megan, can I please watch?”

“You want to watch, Baby Horse?” Megan asked as Ashlyn gamely bent over the end of the sofa, bracing her legs as she all put planted her face in JJ’s crotch.

“Hey,” Hope said as she pulled JJ away from her fellow keeper. “I’ll spank you next if you don’t behave yourself.”

“Only if you wear the gloves, Solo.”

Kelley eyed Ash’s ass. So did she just…

“SPANK THAT ASS!” Alex called as soon as Megan had removed her blindfold.

Entirely too tentatively, Kelley closed her eyes and smacked Ash’s backside.

“Seriously?” Ash said as she turned her head to look at her would-be disciplinarian. 

“Harder?” Kelley asked, to embarrassed to meet her eye.

“HARDER.” 

It took several swats, but after that, Kelley was making solid contact with Ash’s bare bottom and the keeper had started to moan.

“Damn,” JJ breathed as she leaned into Hope. 

“You ever been spanked?” Hope asked her.

JJ shook her head. “I mean, I…thought about it.”

Hope sighed with desire, “JJ, the fact that you think about getting spanked turns me on.”

JJ let out a nervous giggle, but she wiggled back into Hope further. She wanted nothing more today than to have Hope do…anything to her.

Ash’s backside had gone bright pink and after a few minutes, Kelley, panting, stopped.

Ash stood up and grabbed Kelley, pulling her toward her in a punishing kiss even as she leaned back against the arm of the sofa, delighting in the pain of her backside as she ached with desire.

When she finally released Kelley, the midfielder stumbled and fell to her knees. How was…how did…fuck…

“I think you broke her,” Megan giggled as she tipped her head to look at Kelley. “Too much, O’Hara?”

“No enough,” Kelley gasped as she was desperate for another orgasm.

“Who knew Irish was so…slutty,” Ash said with a grin. She loved the ache. 

“WHO KNEW I WAS SO LESBIAN?” Kelley said with a laugh.

“Eh,” Tobin said as she helped Kelley off the floor. “We all are.”

“Sex is sex,” Megan said, “as long as it’s with someone you trust.”

“Do I trust Ashlyn?” Kelley said with a grin as she dragged herself off the floor to sit back on the couch.

"You shouldn't," Ash said with a wink. 

“Next!” Megan said as she saw Hope nuzzling JJ. 

Hope reached out a lazy arm and grabbed the fantasy cup. “Let’s see….JJ wants…shower sex!”

JJ giggled. “Yes I do.”

“That’s your fantasy?” Megan asked with a look.

“Well, my actual fantasy is sex in the team shower…”

“ORGY.” Kelley giggled.

“But, you know, the hotel shower can work,” JJ said.

“And JJ will be having sex in the shower with…” Hope said as she rustled around in the cup. Could she figure out which one had her name on it? “JJ!”

“Masturbating in the shower!” Alex giggled.

“Man, I do that every day already,” JJ sighed.

“Didn’t we agree that if you drew your own name you got to choose?” Hope said as she wrapped her arms around JJ.

“Oh god, yes!” JJ said as she all but dragged the older keeper to the bathroom.

“I hate it when I can’t watch,” Alex wriggled on the bed, still naked.

“I’m watching,” Megan said as she scampered toward the bathroom only to have the door slammed in her face. “HEY.”

“Hope, you bitch!” Ash called. “We’re moving on without you!”

“Don’t even care!” Hope shouted back as the water spray turned on.

Megan leaned against the door. “God, just the thought of Hope going down on JJ in the shower gives me those special feelings.”

Ash sat on the floor with her. “Oh god yeah. That impossibly blond hair streaming down her back…”

“Hope on her knees…”

“Trying to breath as the water runs up her nose,” Alex interjected and got Kelley and Tobin giggling.

“Shut up!” Ash said even though she was laughing as well. “I’m trying to imagine this.”

“I’m just saying that shower sex is only sexy in theory!”

JJ let out a moan that they could all hear rather clearly.

“I think it’s working for her,” Tobin sighed as she squeezed her thighs together. She grabbed the bottle of vodka and took another drink.

Kelley grinned at her and took the bottle. “Right, next dare,” she reached into the cup. “Megan wants…whipped cream licked off her feet???”

“Yes!” Megan jumped up from her spot by the door and went to collect the whipped cream she’d ordered from room service. 

“Your feet?” Kelley asked, never much wanting to look at her own abused athlete’s feet.

“Yes!” Megan said as she shook the first can and took a shot from it. “Who?”

Kelley went for the other cup and tipped it over, sending the names tumbling. Tobin saw her own paper and grabbed it. 

“This one!” She thrust it at Kelley.

Kelley opened it and laughed. “YOU.”

“Me?” Tobin tried to act surprised, but no one was fooled. Neither did anyone call her out on it. If the woman wanted to lick whipped cream off of Rapioe’s feet, who was to stop her?

“Oh God, oh HOPE.”

“See, shower sex can be fun!” Megan slapped Alex’s thigh as she pulled off her shorts and settled on the bed. She handed Tobin the can of whipped cream.

Tobin, happy to be keeping her clothes on at the moment, though she had a perfect view up between Alex’s naked thighs at this point, sprayed the whipped cream over Megan’s left toes.

“MORE!” Megan protested.

“I will,” Tobin said. “Don’t want to choke myself here. Nice pedicure.”

“Thanks,” Megan said as Tobin licked across the top of Megan’s toes, her tough light, causing Megan to shiver. She sprayed on more, licking between Megan’s toes and then sucking on each one.

“Damn,” Alex said as Megan leaned between her thighs and squirmed.

Ash had taken up residence on the sofa with Kelley. Kelley was painfully aware that she was naked as she listened to JJ and Megan moan.

“Why is Rapinoe getting her toes sucked turning me on so much,” Ash said as she leaned into Kelley.

“It’s how much she loves it,” Kelley said as she felt Ash’s hand on her thigh. She didn’t even protest, just spread her legs. “She’s totally enjoying it and it’s…” Kelley let out a little gasp as Ash rubbed between her thighs, finding her swollen clit.

“Good?” Ash asked breathily.

“So good.”

JJ and Hope emerged from the bathroom several minutes later, wrapped in towels, hair wet, to find Ash making Kelley moan and Megan fingering herself while Tobin licked her toes.

“I’m not even going to ask,” Hope giggled as she went for the cups. There were only two fantasies left, and two names.

“YES,” Kelley cried out as Ashlyn made her come again.

“Was that her fantasy?” JJ asked as she dropped to the couch with the pair.

“It is now,” Ash kissed the side of Kelley’s face. “How was your shower?”

“Mmmm,” JJ sighed.

“Let’s see,” Hope said as Tobin emptied her can of whipped cream. “We have Tobin dear wanting some…oral sex. Did you actually write oral sex you prude?”

Tobin looked up, a smudge of whipped cream on her face. “What…?”

“Not every one has a potty mouth, Hope!” Megan said, wiggling her sticky feet.

“So Tobin wants eaten out,” Hope translated, “and…I get to do the honors!”

“Wait, you just did JJ!” Alex said. 

“My oral skills are excellent,” Hope grinned. “And the last fantasy is that I want a dildo…in my ass.”

“YOU WANT WHAT?” Kelley yelled.

Hope grinned. ‘What? It feels good.”

“Oh, wait,” Ash said, “I GET TO DO IT!”

“Yup,” Hope said as she held up the last name.

“Yes,” Ash said, abandoning Kelley and getting up. “Right, Baby Horse off the bed. Tobin, for the love of GOD get naked.”

Tobin giggled as she pulled off her shirt. Megan untied Alex and pulled her over to the couch where JJ and Kelley were located. Hope was digging the dildo out of her bag of tricks along with a bottle of lube.

“She’s well prepared,” Kelley giggled as Megan peeled off the rest of her clothes. The four naked women were more than happy to start touching each other, without even being dared to do so.

Tobin laid on the bed, her knees together as she watched Ash and Hope approach in nearly a predatory manner. She closed her eyes and took a breath. She did want this. She did want this.

“Mmm,” Hope said as she handed over the dildo to Ash and crawled on the bed. “Who’s getting all shy now?”

Tobin grinned at her. “Nervous!”

“Nervous about what?” Hope asked as she knelt on the bed. “You just get to lay there and get off. I have to make that happen and get fucked at the same time.”

“You really…like that?” Tobin asked and Hope leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

“If you’re a good girl, we’ll take care of you later.”

“This isn’t a terribly big dildo,” Ash complained. “Is this about the size of your husband?”

“Shut up, you bitch!” Hope laughed out loud. “My husband is quite well endowed, thank you.”

Ash giggled as she pawed at Hope’s ass. This was something she’d never done before, but who’s to say she wasn’t going to like it. Never knew unless you tried. She set the dildo to the side for the moment and took the lube in hand. Just because she’d never done it, didn’t mean she’d not read about it online…

The four women on the couch watched for a while, but as hands and mouths became distracted, they stopped watching the show and started creating their own.

While Hope brought new meaning to the idea of a multiple orgasm into Tobin’s life, Ash realized that a dildo in the ass was…fun. If Hope’s moans of delight were anything to go by.

Kelley had lost track of who’s hands were on her or indeed where her own hands were, but she didn’t even care.

Yes…this had been the fantasy she was looking for when she’d agreed to come tonight. And she didn’t even have to ask to make it happen.


End file.
